NEW GENERATION
by Kay-zzee
Summary: Grey's teams kids are teenagers and are facing problems of their own in a fight to find out who they really are. T/W- Self harm, Eating disorder, Rape, Mental Illness, Kidnapping, Under-age drinking, sex, drugs,Relation ship abuse, Abortion, Underage Pregnancy, Mentions of suicide, ect.
1. Kids (List)

HEY ALL

These are the kids. Will update Sundays

**Meredith/Derek**

1-Zola Grey-Shepherd 18

2- Bailey Grey-Shepherd 16

3- Joshua Markus Grey-Shepherd 26

4-Sutton Alice Grey-Shepherd 15

5-Daniel Owen Grey-Shepherd. 17

**Alex/Jo**

1\. Olivia Karev 17

2\. Cameron Karev 17

3\. Sarah Karev 14

**Arizona/Callie**

1\. Talia Ora Robbins-Torres 17

2\. Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres 18

3\. Calvin Daniel Robbins-Torres 15

4\. Maria Christina Robbins-Torres 14

**Christina/ Owen**

1\. Imogen Esme Hunt 15

2\. Ruaridh Hunt 16

**April/Jackson**

1\. Rachel Reed Avery 14

2\. Pristine Harper Avery 16

3\. Dylan Catherine Avery 15

**Bailey/Ben**

1\. Tucker George Bailey-Jones 23

2\. Josiah Weston Bailey-Warren 18

**Lexie/Mark**

1\. Ella Meredith Grey-Sloan 14

2\. Grace Grey-Sloan 17

3\. Dalton Rhett Grey-Sloan 15

**Izzie/George**

1\. Tate O'malley 15 (f)

**Teddy/Henry (Dead)**

1\. Henry Theodore Burton Jr. 16

**Amelia Shepherd/Unknown**

1\. Hope Jessica Shepherd

2\. Hannah Addison Shepherd


	2. Chapter 1- Meet the Kids

**HEY GUYS THIS CHAP IS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW WHERE IM PLANING ON GOING WITH THIS STORY AND LET YOU MEET THE KIDS. PLEASE R&amp;R. To everyone who sent in a character I hope I do them justice.**

**Trigger Warnings for chapter_ Eating Disorders, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, Drug use, Relationship Abuse, Mental Illness, Pregnancy Mentions. Other Teenage problems**

**I'm from Scotland so don't really know American School system and I might mix up English and American words sorry**

* * *

**Joshua Markus Grey Shepherd**

My alarm goes off at 5, needing to be at work by 7. I work at a youth centre Downtown. Rolling out of bed, I slip on my dark blue skinny jeans, light green short sleeved shirt with my dark purple cardigan, with my black high top All-stars. I comb my short dark hair across my forehead and walk downstairs. There is a note on the table from my mom saying her and my dad were called in overnight and asking me to get my siblings to school. I know I'm 26 and still live at home, but I love my parents and my siblings and am not ready to leave home yet.

Walking up stairs I knock on Zola's door first. She opens it in a dressing gown with half her hair straightened.

"Just making sure you were up, we are leaving in an hour," I shout walking over to Suttons Room, "Sutton you up?"

"Yeah"

Bailey stumbles past me into the bathroom. I've saved the worst for last.

"Daniel, you awake?" No answer. I walk into the room and see him sprawled out across his bed, covers on the floor, "Danny get up, and we are leaving in less than an hour."

"Yeah, yeah" he says rolling out of bed (literally).

Rolling my eyes I walk down stairs shouting about leaving in about an hour and making breakfast.

**Bailey Grey Shepherd**

I wake up to my brother, Josh, talking to one of my sister. I get out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom, Passing Josh on the way. Having a quick shower, I go back to my room to get ready. I put on my light blue ripped jeans, my red _Big Bang Theory_ top and red and black Nike airs. I mess up my blonde hair and grab my bag heading down stairs.

"Hey Bro," I say walking into the kitchen.

"Hey B, pancakes for breakfast, what you got on today?" Joshua asks.

"Yum, umm Biology, Chemistry, Maths, English and P.E"

"Fun, were leaving in half an hour."

"Can I walk in with Talia?" I ask shoving pancakes into my mouth.

"Sure, are you going to ask her out any time soon?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" I say grabbing my jacket and leaving.

Luckily we only live a ten minutes' walk from the Robbins-Torres house so I send her a text letting her know I'm on my way over.

Knocking on the door I only have to wait a minute before it opens.

"Hello Auntie Arizona, How are you?"

"Morning Bailey, I'm fine, come on in, Talia is just having Breakfast."

**Zola Grey Shepherd**

My alarm goes off at 4.30, I'm always the first one up so I can have a shower, being in a family of seven can be annoying sometimes. After my shower I dry my hair which makes it turn into a dark brown afro. Switching on my straighteners, I pull out my make-up bag applying a light layer of it to add some colour to my dark skin. I am about half way through when I hear a knock on my door and pull it open seeing my older brother, Josh, at the other side.

"Just making sure you were up" he says. "Were leaving in an hour," he shouts walking towards Sutton's room.

Rolling my eyes I shut my door and go back to my hair. When I finish I walk to my wardrobe pulling out a pair of pink skinny jeans and a bright blue sweat shirt. Grabbing my book bag and sketch book I head downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I see Josh flipping something at the stove.

"Hey," I say opening my sketchbook and adding to my drawing.

"Hey, pancakes ready soon, what you got on today?"

"Maths, double art, History, English and Physics. Oh and art Cub after school" I say distractedly. "Can we give Sofia a lift to school?"

"Sure," he says putting pancakes down.

"Thanks," I reply sending her a text.

**Daniel Owen Grey Shepherd**

"Yeah, Yeah" I mumble 'gracefully' rolling out of bed and heading to my wardrob. I pull out my dark blue Jeans, a green t-shirt and my football jacket. Messing up my dirty blonde hair I grab my bag and head downstairs.

"Where's mom and dad?" I ask Josh

"They got called in overnight, why?"

"I need them to sign something for school, it doesn't matter"

"No, we can swing by the hospital and try to catch one of them" he say's putting a plate of pancakes down in front of me.

"What you got on today?" he asks after a minute.

"Math, English, History, Biology and P.E" I say while on my phone.

"Danny, do yourself a favour and try."

"What. Stop telling me what to do so I don't get A's like the rest of you. My life has more thing in it than school." I shout getting up.

"You don't get A's you get solid F's Dan," he shouts after me.

**Sutton Alice Grey Shepherd**

I wake up at 4, groaning I've only been asleep for 5 hours. I stand up and stretch, but then get a sharp pain in my stomach. I forgot about that. Rolling up my pyjama shirt. I grab my make shift first aid kit (having a family of doctors comes in handy sometimes) and sit on my bed, leaning against my pillows. Taking off the gauze I put on last night. I inspect the fresh cuts they seem okay, not too deep and they look normal, well not normal because most people don't do this. Shaking that from my mind, I put disinfectant on them and recover it with fresh gauze.

Looking in the mirror I decide to leave my dark brown hair curly, so it reaches to my chest and put on a layer of make-up. I go to put on my white airy dress that falls off my shoulders and snags at the waist. I. Look .FAT! I take that off and change into my multi-colour flower pattern dress that just floats around my waist and hips. It goes to about mid-thigh and when I sit down you can see the cuts on my thighs, just. Nobody will notice though. _Even if they do they won't care_.

"Sutton, you up?" Joshua's voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Yeah," I shout back.

I go downstairs about half an hour later and my siblings, minus Bailey, are there, Daniel looks pissed.

"Hey, Sut. I'll get you some pancakes in a minute" Josh says to me.

_Pancakes approx. 500 cals in 2. Josh makes 4 each that's about 1000 cals._ "No thanks I'm not really hungry," I say sitting down. When I look up their all staring at me. "What?"

"Are you felling alright? You didn't eat dinner last night either" Josh says with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, Can we go?"

"Bring an apple and a breakfast bar to eat on the way. We need to pick up Sofia and swing by the hospital. Let's go, go, go."

**Olivia Karev.**

My alarm goes off at 5, groaning, I get out of bed and head over to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and my white gypsy top slipping on my brown uggs. Throwing on a bit of make-up and brushing my dark brown hair. Walking into the hallway, I hear my twin brother's alarm blaring from his room. Barging in I jump on his bed.

"Cameron, wake up its half five!" I yell at him.

"I'm awake. I'm awake. God, why do you always do that!" he moans at me.

"I don't know. Why do you never wake up?" I counter.

"Okay you sound like mom, out!"

"Laughing I walk down out and head down stairs seeing both of my parents and little sister sitting at the table.

"Hey, I thought you guys were working?"

"Not until 7, is your brother awake?" my mum asks me.

"I just woke him up," I say grabbing a yogurt and walking over to sit next to my dad who swings an arm over my shoulder.

"What you reading, Sarah?"

"Criminal Law" she mutters back.

"I roll my eyes and turn to my parents, "doing anything interesting today?"

"Me and Your aunt Arizona are giving a 4 year old a new leg," My mom tells me.

"Cool."

**Cameron Karev**

My Twin sister, Olivia, wakes me up by jumping on my bed, I moan at her while getting out of bed and kick her out heading to my wardrobe. I take out my dark blue khakis and family guy 'stop talking' t-shirt. Spiking up my dark brown hair.

In the mirror I see my hand still looks bussed and swollen. There's no way I'm hiding that from my family.

Grabbing my book bag, I shove my hands in my pocket and head down stairs.

"Morning Cam," My dad says sitting at the table.

"Sup," I say grabbing a breakfast bar and sitting next to my mum.

"That's not a word Cameron, use proper engli…. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?!" My mom shouts.

"Nothing, I dropped something on it no Biggy,"

"No you hit someone didn't you? What happened?" My dad asks.

They were bragging about sleeping with my 14 year old cousin, but I can't say that without getting them onto trouble. "Nothing happened guys, Chill out,"

My mum picks up my hand and starts probing around it, having doctors as parents blow sometimes.

"Nothing's broken but don't strain it," she tells me.

"Sure."

**Sarah Karev**

I'm half way through my biology report when my alarm goes off. Looking over at my clock I realise its 5. I've been up all night working on projects. Standing up I grab a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a light green t-shirt. Throwing my dark brown hair into a ponytail, I grab my book bag and head down stairs seeing my parents cuddling in the kitchen while the coffee is making.

"Morning Sarah, How'd you sleep?" My dad asks me, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah good, can I get coffee?" I ask making my eyes go big.

"One cup, that's it."

Sitting down with a cup of coffee and an apple, I begin working on my report again.

"What you doing?"

"Biology."

After that we sit in silence while I finish so I pull out my criminal law book and go back to my studying, I still have about 3 years until collage but better sooner than later.

**Talia Ora Robbins Torres**

I shot up in bed, struggling to breath, looking at my alarm clock I see it's only two in the morning, but I won't be able to sleep again tonight. I stumble into the bathroom and splash water onto my face looking into the mirror. Theirs dark bags under my eyes, which makes them look stranger. I have heterochromia Iridium, which basically means I have two different coloured eyes, one's bright blue and the other is bright green. My dark skin looks pale and my hair looks like it has been fried, light brown strands sticking out everywhere, I throw it into the a ponytail I throw it into a ponytail and head downstairs. When I get into the kitchen I look at the shift table to see what time my mom, Callie, finishes. Not until 4.30, so over an hour. Walking to my mom's bedroom I hear stumbling and laughing, Maria must have went out again. Knocking on my mom's door my mama shouts out for me to come in.

"Can't sleep, Tali?"

"No," I cuddle up to her and we lie in silence, Mama eventually falling back asleep.

When the alarm goes off I stand up and head to my room, throwing on my white and black flower pattern leggings, my blue 'Never trust an atom' t-shirt and black all-stars.

Walking past my siblings bedrooms, I head down stairs and see my mom's talking.

"Hey sweetheart, I heard you didn't sleep last night?" my mom says but it comes across as a question.

"Yeah, I had a dream about…. You know."

She smiles and puts a bacon roll in front of me pressing a kiss to my hair.

**Sofia Robin Sloan Torres**

I wake up to my mom sitting on my bed and whispering my name.

"It's too early, Leave me alone."

"It's 5, Sof,"

"No its not, your lying." I mumble rolling over.

"Get up Lady Sloan," She says, laughing, while leaving my room.

Groaning I stand up throwing on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my swim team sweat shirt and black vans.

I throw my dark brown hair into a bun and head down stairs, hearing Maria talking to someone, I knock on the door.

"You have 5 minutes until someone is up here to wake you up," Continuing down stairs and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning baby," My mama says pulling me into a hug.

"I smell bacon"

My mom burst into laughter and hands me a roll.

"She really loves you Zona."

"I do love you mama, I just love bacon more." I look up and smile at Talia, "Right Tals?"

"Right." She grins back.

**Calvin Daniel Robbins Torres**

I wake up to my alarm at 4. Getting out of bed a throw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green polo and my football jacket. Toeing on a pair of green and blue air jordons.

Turning on my computer wall, I sit down at the chair and slip my earpiece in. "Hey guys Dr. Havock is back online" I say as I log into _WoW. _Joining up with my online friends I turn to another monitor and start to hack into the _WoW_ server, which only takes me about 5 minutes. #when I get in I change the time for updates so it starts now instead of tomorrow night. This way I can do the rest of the quests when I get home.

Logging off and shutting down my computers. I head down stairs sending a text to my best friend, Hannah, to see if she wants to walk to school with me.

"Morning Cal how did you sleep?" my mama asks me.

"Good," I say stealing a bit of bacon from her .

"OI! You moms making you some now,"

"MMH. On a roll?"

"Yes."

** Maria Christina Robbins-Torres**

I wake up around 5, Rolling over I see my two best friends Ella and Rachel, Passed out on the bed next to me. Guess they came back here after the party last night.

"Guys get up" I whisper kicking Ella.

"Oww. Stop it," She moans.

"Shut up, we have about 15 minutes until your parents realise you are not in your house. How do you think that will go down?"

"Rachel wake up we have to go!" Ella says standing up and falling right on top of the snake Viv.

"Be careful, we only stopped drinking about 2 hours ago, you're properly still drunk!"

Rachel rolls over and groans. "I smell like drugs, sex and Alcohol." She grunts out.

"We all do. Get out, I'll meet you outside in an hour."

Just then someone knocks on the door and Sofia shouts through.

When Rachel and Ella leave I go around my room feeding all my babies, (at the moment I have 15.) After that I throw on my ripped denim shorts, pink lacy crop top and light pink high-top converse.

Messing up my cotton candy pink hair, I throw on make up and put in my star nose piercing and belly bar with the feathers dangling down.

MY moms flipped when the first saw me like this Saturday morning and are still really mad. And I haven't seen any of my aunts or uncles since then, so family dinner should be fun tonight. Spraying myself with body spray to get rid of the 'drug, sex and alcohol' smell as Rach put it. I begin to head down stairs stumbling on the way and tripping on the second last step. Okay maybe I'm still a bit drunk as well. Family dinner should be really fun seeing as me, Rach, and La-La will be hungover.

I sit down at the table after pulling out a bottle of water and a few aspirin from the cupboard.

"You okay Mia?" My mom asks me

"Yeah, just got a bit of a headache."

"Will you be okay for dinner tonight?" My mama asks handing me a vegan friendly muffin.

"Yeah don't worry, I need to go or I'll be late."

Hannah Addison Shepherd

My alarm starts blasting _No Good Deed_ from _Wicked_ at 5. I let it keep going off, singing along to it as I head over to my wardrobe and pull out a pink summer dress with white daisies on it and a white cardigan, slipping on my white plimsolls. I brush my curly light brown hair and leave it like that, grabbing my book bag and script for the latest performance at my theatre group _Beauty and the Beast_.

I head down stairs and see my mum nursing a cup of coffee.

"Morning Hannah, how did you sleep?"

"Great, you?" I say walking to the fridge.

Good, I woke up about 10 minutes before you."

"Do you want a yogurt?" I ask her

"Sure, are you remember we have family dinner at your Aunts Callie and Arizona's tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to head over after rehearsal, because I'm there until half six."

"Of course, we can't take their Belle away," she says grinning.

"Shut up," I mumble looking at my phone, "Can I walk in with Calvin?"

"I don't see why not, I'm away to make sure Hope is up, have fun at rehearsal. Love you," she says, kissing my head.

"Love you too," I shout back.

**Hope Jessica Shepherd**

I wake up yawning, instantly regretting it as pain shots up my cheek, from Damion hitting me last night. Getting up I look in the mirror and see a deep purple bruise taking up quarter of my face, standing out against my pale skin. Starting with make-up I'm about half way through covering the bruise when my mom knocks on the door.

"Yeah, mom I'm awake," I reply, most likely too quickly. I can't let her see the bruise or she'll get the wrong idea. I love my boyfriend and he keeps me in line, looks out for me.

After my makeup I straighten my hair, just like Damion likes, and opens my wardrobe, looking at my jeans, I shake my head, Damion likes me to dress girly, so I slip on my white blouse and lime green skirt, with a pair of black dolly's. Looking in the mirror my eye catches the picture of me my identical twin sister, Hannah, and my mom, taking at my uncle Derek's cabin last year, me and Hannah used to look so similar, but now, being with Damion has completely changed me. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE my boyfriend, even when I mess up and he hits me (He does it out of love) but I miss my family and friends.

Hearing a car horn downstairs, I run down kissing my mom and telling her I'll see her tonight before rushing outside, not wanting to keep Damion waiting.

**Henry Theodore Burton Jr.**

My mom wakes me up at 5.30. I officially hate Mondays. I could sleep for another 4 hours easily.

"Can I be sick today?" I ask her, my voice hoarse with sleep.

"Why, are you okay? Are you craving? Do you want me to call Amelia?" She fires of concerned.

I groan, I'm a year clean and that's the first thing she thinks of, I used to be addicted to heroin, well I still am, once an addict always an addict.

"No, I'm just tired."

"That's not a reason to take a day off school, I'm afraid Junior," she says leaving.

Groaning I get out of bed throwing on a pair of Jeans, T-shirt and my baseball team jersey.

I mess up my brown hair so it looks like it has volume and walk downstairs, finding my mum at the oven cooking something, "you working today?" I ask startling her.

"Until four, then I'll pick you up from practice and head over to Callie and Arizona's about 6." She replies putting an egg onto a roll and handing it to me.

"How can you all be off at the same time? You're like all chief of Departments and Attending's."

"Yeah, it just happens sometimes."

"Fair enough, are you taking me to school?"

"Yeah leave in about 20 minutes. Tell Ruaridh I'll pick him up after baseball."

**Tate O'Malley**

Walking up before my alarm I stretch lying there for a while. Eventually rolling out of bed I head over to my wardrobe and pull out a dark blue skater skirt, purple long sleeved blouse and navy blazer. I plait my dark red hair to the side so it hangs over my shoulder and slip on a green blue and purple checked head band. Pulling out my notepad, I begin an article for the school newspaper, based on the senior president elections.

Hearing a knock on my door, I walk over pulling it open I see my mom on the other side.

"Morning Tate, you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I say smiling at her. Heading back into my room I grab my book bag and slip on a pair of navy dolly's before heading down stairs.

"Hey dad," is say walking into the kitchen and seeing him sitting at the table.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" he replies, pulling me down onto his lap to give me hug.

"Great, I love this house, it's like constantly camping," I grin.

Last summer we moved into a house in the woods, and all my walls are made of glass with a sky light taking up most of my roof.

"Don't tell your mom that," he laughs

**Ruaridh Hunt**

I wake up to my alarm at 5, getting up, I stretch on my way to the bathroom, having a quick shower and go back to my room, pulling on a pair of nee length cargo shorts and a baseball jersey, with a pair of black converse.

Messing up my curly short ginger hair, I grab my bag and head down stairs, seeing my dad sitting outside on the patio. I take a yoghurt and bottle of water and step outside to join him.

"Hey, where's mom?" I ask sitting down,

"Hey, Rue. She was working late and is still asleep, how did you sleep?" he replies sipping on his coffee.

"Good, what time are we going over to Aunt Callie and Zona's tonight?"

"We'll head over about half six, have you got anything on after school, today?"

"Baseball, Aunt Teddy offered to pick me up and take me over,"

"Okay, and we'll just see you there, can you see if your sister is awake please, we are leaving in half an hour."

"No problem" I shout over my shoulder heading back inside.

**Imogen Esme Hunt**

I wake up around 4.30 and lie in bed for a while, trying to rest, after about 15 minutes, I get up and head towards my wardrobe pulling out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and my _fault in the stars _sweatshirt.

"Are you really wearing that?" A voice from behind me sounds, spinning round there is not anyone there. Rolling my eyes I turn to my mirror and scrap my light brown curly hair into a ponytail.

"I agree, you look awful," a different voice says.

"Fuck off," I mumble putting on a light layer of make up to cover the bags under my eyes. They go on like that for about 20 minutes before, I put my head phones on, putting the volume up full, and pull out my latest book beginning to read.

I look up when I see my older brother standing in the doorway and take off my headphones.

"Hey Rue, what's up?" I ask.

"Were leaving in half an hour, you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeah just give me a second" I answer standing up and putting my book and earphones into my bag.

**Dalton Rhett Grey-Sloan**

I wake up two my mum sitting on my bed, stroking my back.

"Good morning, baby boy," she says softly when she sees my eyes open.

"Morning Mama," I say sitting up and pulling her into a hug.

"Were leaving in an hour, okay?" she says stroking my hair.

"Okay mama, I'll be down soon,"

I throw on a bright blue tank top, baggy dark grey sweats and blue sneakers, a yellow snapback and slip on my glasses. Looking in the mirror I re-arrange my hair so it sits under my hat properly and can see the blue tips.

I head down stairs and see my parents sitting at the table, none of my sisters to be seen.

"Hey DK," My dad says.

"Hey dad, how are you?" I say.

"I'm Good, You?"

"Great," I reply to him as my mom puts a plate of toast in front of me "Can I go out with the guys after school to the skate park?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," my mum scolds me "And yes but we are leaving here at 6 to go to your Aunt Callie and Arizona's so be back by then"

"Okay,"

**Ella Meredith Grey-Sloan**

When Rachel and I get down to the street, we begin walking up to our houses, stumbling occasionally (or in Rach's case a lot).

"Last night was fun," she mumbles when my house comes into view.

"Yeah, are you okay to get back to your room? You won't fall of the roof or anything?" I ask stopping at my house. She nods and keeps walking on the way to her house.

I climb through my bedroom window thanking god I'm on the bottom floor.

Stumbling over to the wardrobe, I pull out my cheerleading outfit, slip on a pair of blue converse. Looking in the mirror, I pull my golden blonde hair into a ponytail. Pulling open my dresser drawer for hair pins, my eyes land on the unopened pregnancy test. I throw the drawer shut after grabbing hair pins, blocking that subject from my mind.

Heading downstairs, I see my parents and brother sitting at the other side of the room.

"Hey Ellie, You okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm good," I reply while my mind throws around other words like Drunk, Hungover and best of all possibly Pregnant.

**Grace Grey-Sloan**

I wake up around 5, my neck cramped from sleeping on my window seat and latest book open on my lap.

Loosening the muscles in my neck. I head to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of high riser black denim shorts, sleeveless white shirt and black high tops. I brush my dark curly hair and slip a black fedora hat on. Throwing on make up, I grab my phone and book bag sending a text to my friends on the dance team about practice at lunch. I head down stairs my parents and siblings watching some programme on T.V.

"Well that's a good way to start your mind in the morning, mindless TV," I joke.

"Moring Gracie, How'd you sleep? My dad asks.

"I don't know, alright, I fell asleep around 11 while reading."

"You need to stop that Grace, it's not good for you," my mom says.

"So you have told me," I jib rolling my eyes. "Time till we leave?"

"Half an hour, Have a seat join us on out _catfish_ marathon.

**Rachel Reed Avery**

Leaving Ella at her house I head up a few more to mine. Walking back I climb up the tree and drop down over the patio roof. Crouching down I sneak past my parents window and climb through mine. Pulling out the box from under the bed a fill about quarter of a glass with vodka and cut it with lemonade, taking a big swing before pulling on my cheerleading uniform and scrapping my light red hair back into a ponytail. Going into my box I pull out the makings of a joint, rolling it and climbing out my window with my drink, Joint and lighter.

Looking out over my backyard, I smoke my joint and finish my drink going back inside I spray myself with perfume to get rid of the smell and head downstairs with my bag.

"Morning Rach," I hear when I walk into the kitchen. Spinning round I see my mom and dad leaning against the counter.

"Hey Momma, daddy," I reply taking a cereal bar from the cupboard and jumping up on too the counter.

"How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," I lie grabbing another cereal bar and getting down.

"I'll see you tonight," I say kissing their cheeks and leaving to meet Ella and Maria.

**Pristine Harper Avery**

I wake up to my alarm at 5 stretching and yawning. Getting out of bed I head over to my wardrobe and pull out a pair of black skinny jeans and my blue _Cinna told me to wear this _sweatshirt. Looking in the mirrorvI brush my dark curly hair so it sits around my waist, and put make up on.

Looking through my school reports I make sure they are all done and their slipping on a pair of blur high tops I head down stairs with my school wprk.

I heard my youngest sister leave about 10 minutes ago and I'm not sure where my other one Is, but I don't see them with my parents in the kitchen.

"Morning Pris, how did you sleep?" my dad asks.

"Good ,"I say washing the dishes in the sink.

"That's good, were leaving in 20 minutes," my mum says stroking my hair.

I turn around and see my dad staring at me. "What?"

"Who the heck is Cinna?"

"Katniss's fashion designer,"

"And Katniss is?"

"The heroine in _The Hunger Games"_

I see the next question coming "Don't even think about asking what that is dad," I say walking past him and patting his shoulder.

**Dylan Catherine Avery**

Waking up I turn my phone on and see 12 texts. Scrolling through them they are all on the same lines. _'Dyke, Lesbo, Creep, Kill yourself"_. Blinking back tears I roll out of bed and pull on a pair of blue denim shorts, my black _the bags under my eyes are desinger'_ t-shirt with a red and blue checked shirt. Straightening my light brown hair so it sits just above my shoulder I slip a red beanie on.

My phone vibrates again, checking it I see another text from an unknown number quoting a page from the bible.

A single tear runs down my cheek, I know it's silly but that upsets me the most because my mom is a total Christian and I'm scared of her finding out. She's fine with my cousins and Callie and Zona, but I'm her daughter, she might totally disown me. And then her family. Just the thought makes me sick. Grabbing my book bag and wiping my eyes I head downstairs. I hear my parents and older sister talking in the kitchen so I slip out the front door, not up for conversation.

**Tucker George Bailey Jones**

I wake up at 6 starting my shift at the station I have a quick shower and head back into my room, pulling on my police uniform. I've been on the force for about 4 years now, and am working towards being a detective in the special victims unit. Being on the force I have seen some horrible things and thank god every day that my family are okay, although they have been through some bad things. Not having to bother with my hair seeing as I have a crew cut.

Heading down stairs I see my Fiancée, Lucy, Sitting at the table her blonde hair pulled up into a bun and in her uniform, she is a member of the Seattle fire department.

"Morning Baby," I say kissing her head.

"Morning Babe, We still going to dinner with your family tonight?"

"Yeah, when you working till?"

"6"

"I'll pick you up from the station and we can just go from their?"

"Sure,"

**Josiah Weston Bailey Warren**

"JOSIAH YOU BETTER BE AWAKE OR I WILL TIP A JUG OF FROZEN WATER OVER YOUR HEAD" my mom's voice shouts from the hallway.

"Yeah mom I'm up" I shout back looking at my alarm clock. "IT's ONLY HALF FOUR!"

Getting out of bed I walk over to my wardrobe and pull on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue shirt and navy blazer, slipping on a pair of black converse. Grabbing all my school books from my desk I put them into my bag and head down stairs, seeing my mom and dad sitting at the table.

"Morning Mom, Dad," I say reaching for the coffee point.

"Morning, were leaving in an hour," my dad tells me.

"Okay, what's the plans for tonight?"

"We will leave here to head over to Your Aunt's at 6." My mom says running her hand over my buzz cut.

"Okay".

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 2- School

**Hey Guys! Sorry its Late :/ **

**1\. the only dead parent in this is Henry, the rest of them are alive.**

**2\. would you rather I split the characters up into different chapters or keep them like this?**

**Also just to clear it up when Maria talks about her 'Babies' she means her animals.**

**And some things might be confusing with the characters but im trying to work out how to write them into the story with out letting everything go at once. **

* * *

**Joshua Markus Grey Shepherd**

Getting into the driver seat of my red Nissan, my siblings pile in. Sutton in the front, Zola and Daniel in the back.

We drive past the Robbins-Torres household and Sofia jumps in. Making a de tour to the hospital Daniel jumps out. He's gone for about 10 minutes when he comes back slamming the door when he gets in.

After i drop them off at school I head into the centre. When i get in i look at the timetable for today. The support group for foster kids in the morning. Art club and then our one-on-ones. I'm meeting with Julia today. At 5 we have our meetings to decide who is going to what camps this summer. Heading in to the main hall i see some of the kids from my first group.

"Hey Amy, hows the new home?" I ask the first one i reach. Amy is 11 and has been in care since she was 5.

"Good, they seem nice enough. Don't really bother that im their but thats better than them hitting me right?" She asks

"It's still not right, are you getting enough food?"

"Yeah,"

One of the only things I hate about my job is we cant tell anyone if they disclose abuse to us. But at least they have somewhere to escape.

**Bailey Grey Shepherd**

The walk from Talia's house to school is about 25 minutes so we fill the first 15 with mindless chatter.

"I had a night mare last night, woke up around 2 and couldn't get back to sleep," She says into the silence that has settled around us.

That's what we do, use each other as sounding boards for things we cant tell anyone else. I stay quite knowing thats what she wants.

"It felt like i was back their you know. I could feel his hands on me. I felt so disgusted." she continues.

"When i woke up i heard Maria, she must of went out again, pretty sure Rachel and Ella was with her,"

"Again? That's like the tenth time in the past couple of weeks,"

We reach the school, and head to our lockers when the bell for home room sounds we split up making plans to have lunch together.

I go through my first 4 classes like normal, not joining in with chatter, being top of the grade comes with its set backs, but most people in my grade are idiots. In my 5th class Talia sits in front of me , I spend most of it staring at her instead of taking notes. It's Biology anyway, im already fully informed in that class.

At lunch me and Talia just end up in the libary doing homework.

**Zola Grey Shepherd**

We pick up Sofia on the way to school so we just talk about what we did over our weekend. After swinging by the hospital we get dropped off at school still having about 20 minutes before first class so we just sit outside.

"Collage applications open soon, where are you thinking of applying?" Sofia asks.

"I'm thinking Yale, Chicago Art Institute and Rhode island but.." I stop.

"But what?"

"I don't know, we come from a family of doctors, and im thinking about art school."

"Do what you love Zo, Don't think about that. They will be proud of you no matter what you do,"

"Yeah i know that, you still thinking law school?"

"I am, Talia hates lawyers though, what will she do if i become one?"

she has been struggling with this for a while, but as she says it's her choice.

"she'll be proud of you, and if not you can show her not all lawyers are dicks," i say as the bell rings.

My first two classes drag on and on, and i hardly pay attention, which i proberly should seeing as i have my main exams this year.

I have double art 3rd and 4th. I begin a new painting, they say to do something that means something to you so, i sketch out my family, related and not.

This is what i want to do with my life.

**Daniel Owen Grey Shepherd**

When we get to the hospital, i walk to the main desk and ask if they can page my mom or dad. I'm waiting for a few minutes when my mom walks up.

"Hey Danny, What's up?"

"Can you sign this for me?" i ask handing over my biology test.

"You got another F, You didn't even write anything,"

"Josh is outside waiting,"

"We will talk bout this at home?" she says handing it back.

"Thanks," i say racing back outside.

When we get to school i meet up with my friends from the football team. When the bell goes for home room i head in.

I sit in the back of the room for the first 3 classes, not paying attention. We get a test handed to us in history. i scribble my name at the top of the page and look at the questions, alphabet soup, that is all it is, just a lot of nonsense. I try but i just ... I cant read, struggling to put two letters together to form a word. What am I supposed to do tell my insanely smart family that im a total idiot? Rolling my eyes i lean back in my seat, waiting for the bell to ring.

**Sutton Alice Grey Shepherd**

I feel Joshua's eyes shifting on to me every so often so I pull out the apple from my bag. _An apple has approx. 95 cals. i can deal with that._ Slowly eating it, i hold on to the core to throw into the bin.

When we get to school i throw away the apple core, and looking around to make sure nobody is looking, the breakfast bar follows it.

Heading to my best friends locker i see her pulling out her books. "Hey Tate," leaning up next to her.

"Sutton, how are you?" she asks turning to me

"I'm good, you?"

"Yeah, im good," she replys closing her locker. "What have you got first?"

"Math, You?" I ask linking our arms and heading toward our shared homeroom.

"Physics, Then we have pe," she replys as we sit down.

_Yes. Pe i can work of that apple._

"Want to meet at lunch and quiz each other on biology?"

"Sure"

We split up after homeroom. After Math I head to the changing room meeting up with Tate and changing into long shorts and a plain t-shirt heading into the gym.

We're playing football so me and Tate run around together when all of a sudden a ball comes flying out of no where and hits my stomach. Blinking back tears i keep running.

_I have to be perfect._

**Olivia Karev.**

My mom and dad drop us off on the way to their work, so me and Cam head to our lockers to grab our books.

"I have music first," my brother groans hitting his head against the locker.

"Suck it up, I have drama. You know who takes drama? People who need to be in the spotlight," I tell him.

"And our little cousin," he reminds me.

"Thats different, Hannah loves to act, and shes our cousin," I reply as the first bell rings. Splitting up i head to Homeroom. Drama isnt so bad, seeing as its Improv day and me and Hannah just have a laugh.

I check my phone again, on the way to home room i walked past my younger cousin Dylan, who looked like she was going to cry. I sent her a text to make sure she was okay but she hasnt replied.

By lunch she still has not texted me back so I look for her, Unable to find her i walk into her older sister Pristine.

"Hey Pris have you seen Dylan?"

"No. Why?"

"She ran past me earlier looking upset and i cant find her,"

"I'll keep an eye out," she says " She left this morning without talking to anyone of us."

Weird. Shaking my head i head into class, not my business.

**Cameron Karev**

After splitting up with Olivia I head into home room, slipping into a seat next to another Juinor, Kaitie, I turn to her.

"Hey Kaitie, how are you?"

"Hello Cameron, Im fine you?"

"I'm good, what you doing Friday night?"

"Nothing."She says eyeing me.

"How about going out to dinner with me?"

"No thanks, I have no interest in being your new flavour of the week," she says going back to her writing.

"Come on, Katie," she ignores me. "Kate. Kaitlyn."

"No."

The bell rings and i head to my first class, music. Fun.

Walking through the hall way i see the douche bag who was bragging about sleeping with Ella. He's sporting a nce black eye. Good.

I float through the day, when the final bell rings I head outside to meet my sisters when i run into Kaitie again.

"Hey Katie,"

"Cameron,"

"Have you changed your mind about Friday yet?"

"No, I'm not looking for a boyfriend for half a week, which is what you would be," she says walking away.

**Sarah Karev**

When i get to school I head straight to home room, not one for social gatherings when the bell rings other students flow in. Maria sits next to me.

"Hey Cuz,"

"You smell like alcohol,"

"Still? Crap, i thought i got rid of it all,"

Looking up all i see is Pink. "What happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it. You like?"

" you are so dead tonight," I laugh.

"Yeah. I know but oh well."

The bell rings for first class so i get up, telling her i would see her tonight.

I go through all my classes, sitting in the front and taking notes. At lunch i head into the library, doing homework from my first few classes.

When the bell goes I get up trying to remember what i have next PE. Rolling my eyes i head towards the gym. Why would I need pe?

After school i meet up with my brother and sister and begin to walk home running into nearly all our cousins seeing as we pretty much live in a 3 block radius.

Heading inside we still have about 3 hours intill dinner so i head upstairs with a cup of coffee and finish my homework from the day.

**Talia Ora Robbins-Torres**

Walking along with Bailey we talk about mindless things. My head keeps going back to the night before.

The nightmare felt so real, I was back in Iraq, with my biological parents, and a truck hit an IED at the side of the road. I felt pain. My leg sore from where the shrapnel hit me. Then all of a sudden it changed, I was back too the worst 3 months of my life. I could feel his hands all over me, inside of me, then all of a sudden i was in the hospital. Thats when i woke up in a panic.

Then theirs Maria, my baby sister, I dont know whats going on with her and the other two. The three of them are the babies of this family but since starting high school in September, five months ago, they have been going out, at first only a night a week, now almost every night. And i think all of us kids are worried based of the rumours going around the school. Ella having sex with any boy with a pulse, Rachel always stinks of booze, and Maria well she now has piercings and pink hair, enough said.

When i snap out of my thoughts i realise im in math class, writing without noticing.

Shaking my head, I decide to leave it to see what happens.

**Sofia Robin Sloan Torres**

When me and the Shepherd gang get to school me and Zola sit outside talking collage and agree to walk home together as I have swim team practice and she has art club.

My first Classes fly by, being a straight A student means im generaly ahead of most of my class, and at lunch me and Zola meet up with the rest of the Prom commit, to talk decor, which Zola is in charge. This year were doing some kind of haunted fairytale thing (we got a bit tied in voting).

''... I say we do the main entrance at the main hall and we drape black fairy lights around the stair case." And in the hall we can make a tumbling tower with ivy and barbed wire wrapping around it. Turn the stage into like an abandoned ball room with thrones." Zola says pulling out her sketch pad.

"Yhe and if we line with entrance with beaten down archways and like put an over turned carriage near it," Lucy a fellow senior adds.

We go on like that for the rest of lunch then i head to my last class of the day.

After school I head for my hour long swim practice and jump in the shower before going to meet Zola.

**Calvin Daniel Robbins-Torres**

I meet up with Hannah at the corner of my street as she lives on the next street over.

"Cal! How are you?" she asks jumping on my back, her silent demand for a kiddie back.

Rolling my eyes i keep walking "I'm good Han, How are you?"

Most people think Hannah and I are dating, but were not, were just really close. I worry through, her mom is awesome but shes a single mom and Hannah can get weird around men sometimes, not alot, she isnt as bad as Hope but its their.

"I am great, got our first rehearsal tonight, we found out who we are playing, I got Belle!"

"Han Thats amazing,"

"Yhe it is,"

When we get to school, she leans in and kisses my cheek saying she will meet me at lunch and runs off.

Looking around i see him, Steven, hes sitting by himself with his note pad out writing. He is the only one I want. He looks up and sees me staring. Looking away i hurry into the building.

**Maria Christina Robbins-Torres**

I walk up the street meeting up with Ella and Rachel at their houses. When we get to the end of the street and around the corner Rach looks around and before pulling out her cigerrets and lighting one.

"So Ella, Who did you sleep with last night then?" She asks inhaling.

"What... Um.. Some Juinor, I thnk his name was Mat." She replys distractedly.

"What are you thinking of Ell?"

She stops suddenly and turns to us, "I think im pregnant."

"WHAT!" Me and Rach both shout.

"What do you mean you THINK your pregnant?"

"I havent had my period in two months."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No, I have one in the house but im too scared to take it."

"We'll take it after school, together." Rachel says pulling out another cigerret.

**Hannah Addison Shepherd**

I head straight into school when we getting there, going to my English teacher, trying to catch my teacher.

"Mrs. Morris, can I heave a word?"

"Hannah, of course come in."

Shutting the door after me, head over to her desk and leaning in for a quick kiss.

"I missed you this weekend," she mumbles.

"I missed you too, I had theatre,"

"I know, well done on getting Belle,"

"I need to go,I just had to see you, Ill be back second Period,"

English and theater are the only classes i look forward to, they are also the only classes I have A's in, struggling to pull D's in from the rest, although my report is full A's and B's, having a hacker for a best friend is useful. We have a deal, he changes my grades, I help him cover up the fact he's a hacker.

**Hope Addison Shepherd**

"Hey baby," I say sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hey," he replies pulling out the driveway and heading towards school. He pulls over to the side of the road about halfway there.

"Do you want to go out tonight?"

"I cant, Family dinner,"

"You can cancel,"

"You know i cant baby,"

"I don't like being told no," he says grabbing my arm.

"Baby im sorry, I need to go,"

"You can get out of it,"

"I can't,"

Next thing i know my bruised cheek has a sharp pain shooting up of it from him slapping me.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didnt mean it, I promise," He tells me, "I love you."

"It's okay baby, I love you too," I smile at him while checking my cheek in the mirror.

"We can goo out for dinner tomorrow," he tells me pulling back onto the road.

"Yeah, baby, Id like that," I reply leaning back into the seat.

Glancing at Damion, I smile. I really am lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend, He loves me so much.

**Herny Theodore Burton Jr.**

Were driving on the way to school when _9 to 5_ comes on the radio, causing me and my mum to break out into a impromptu signing session.

"Okay Juinor, have a good day at school, have fun at practice, I'll see you and Ruaridh tonight," my mom says kissing my cheek.

"You too mom have a good day at work," I say getting out of the car and heading to find Ruaridh.

"Hey Ray," I say walking up to him, he seems distracted. "Ruaridh?" I follow his gaze to his little sister Imogen.

My gaze sits on her, loving the way her hair sits halfway down her neck. She still looks beautiful in a pair of jeans and sweatshirt. I shake my head, this is my best friends little sister. I shouldn't think about her like this. All of a sudden he walks away and grabs her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom.

I walk over and shut her locker which Ruaridh left open. Leaning against Ruaridhs locker i wait for him.

Imogen storms out after about 5 minutes and Ruaridh comes up to me.

"Something is going on with her."

**Tate O'malley**

My mom and drop me off at school on thier way to work, and i head to my locker to get the books i need.

"Hey Tate," I hear from beside me. Spinning around I see my best friend Sutton, leaning up next to me.

"Sutton, how are you?"

We continue to talk on the way to homeroom, and then split up as I head to physics. I sit in the back doodling, and I get an A in this subject, well i get an A in every subject.

After Pysics I head to the changing room and meet up Sutton, noticing shes really skinny, and she turns away from me as if shes hiding something. Weird.

During P.E she gets hit with a ball in the stomach and her face twists in pain, but its probably just shock.

After PE I head to biology which I already know, like all the doctors kids, its like part of our blood.

Heading to the library i sit down at the table Suttons at and we go back and forth quizzing each other. At the end of lunch i notice that she never ate.

**Ruaridh Hunt**

My dad drops me and Imogen off at school. While walking in Imogen keeps rubbing her ear and begins to mumble _shut up_ which is weird seeing as no one is talking.

"Gen, you okay?"

"What yeah, im fine." Going to the other side of the hall to reach her locker.

I stare at her for almost 10 minutes before I hear someone saying my name. Snapping out of it I walk over to Imogen and grab her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Who were you telling to shut up?"

"Ruaridh it's nothing, leave it."

"Imogen whats going on?"

She begging to rub her ear again, eyes watering. "Ruaridh leave it."

"Imogen!"

She storms out and I catch a glimpse of her walking around the corner. I go back to my locker and find Henry leaning against it.

"Something's going on with her," I tell him as the first class bell goes off.

While in math, I dont really pay attention. My mnd stuck thinking about Imogen. I dont know what is going on with her but she is not acting like herself. I just want my sister back.

**Imogen Esme Hunt**

After my dad drops me of I walk into the school with Ruaridh.

_"Look at them. Their staring at you!"_

Turning my head I dont see anyone their.

_"They are probably listening to your thoughts, trying to figure out how to get to you!"_

"Shut up" I mumble rubbing my ear.

"Gen, you okay?" My brother asks.

"What. Yeah I'm fine." I say going to my locker.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my arm, dragging me.

While Ruaridh is talking to me all i hear is my 'friends'.

_"He's on their side"_

_"You cant trust him"_

_"He's out to get you"_

I need to get out of here, speed walking out of the room i head down the corridor to the closest bathroom, the voices not stopping.

"Just SHUT UP!" I shout slamming my hand into the mirror.

I turn around and see my cousin Dylan behind me, her eyes puffy and red. She glances at my hand.

"I think you need to go to the hospital.

Theirs only one thought going through my head.

_RUN._

**Ella Meredith Grey-Sloan.**

Meeting up with Maria and Rachel, the unopened test heavy on my mind. I tell them I might be pregnant and we agree to do the test together after school.

When we get to school we split up as our lockers are in different hallways.

During my first class, Biology, we are giving a test that I complete in 5 minutes, having my moms photographic memory comes in useful sometimes, half an hour into the class i feel the start of a hangover. Resting my head on the desk i shut my eyes, trying to fight the hang over.

My next class is cooking as as we walk into the room a wift of something catches my nose, turning from the room I go to the nearest bathroom and empty my stomach.

"Its just the hangover Ella, it does not meat anything," I tell my self.

At lunch I meet with Rach and Maria,

"Is it just me or is she drunker than she was yesterday?"

Glancing at Rachel I see her stumble and sit down against a locker. I nod.

**Dalton Rhett Grey-Sloan**

When I get into School I pull open my locker and my eyes catch the photo pushed in at the back. My birth parents. I dont know why im so obsessed with them. My mom and dad are the best parents I could ever ask for, but i need to know why I wasnt enough.

Why wasnt their baby not good enough, I was told i was no older than nine months old when the lest me. Then i spent 3 and half years in the system, intil one of their foster family's poisoned me than dumped me at the hospital. That wasnt to bad though, If i wasn't ditched at the hospital my uncle Alex would never had introduced me to Lexie and Mark, my mom and dad.

I got a family from it, them and 2 sisters, Grace and Ella.

The first class bell snaps me out of my thoughts and I go to English, sitting in the back and reading the book we have been assigned.

After school I meet up with my friends Pete, Robbie and Matty. We met a few years ago when we all got into free running and Parkor. My parents know i do it but they think we do it at the bark and skate ramps, my mom would have a heart attack if she found out that today we are going to the abandoned apartment blocks downtown to jump the roofs.

**Grace Grey-Sloan**

When I get to school I meet up with my best friends, Pristine and Josiah at the door.

"Hey Grace, How are you?"

"Im good, Tired, you?"

"I'm good," Josiah says

"I'm good, Dylan left this morning with out speaking to any of us. We just heard the door shut."

"Seriously? Have you seen her yet?"

"Yes to the first on and No to the last,"

"Thats weird, What have you got first?"

"Math, we are all in the same class Grace,"

"Oh yeah, so we are.

"How can you be a straight A student and be so stupid,"

After math we agree to meet up at lunch and head separate ways. At lunch we end up just sitting outside doing home work. Thats what i like about Pris and Josiah We are all invested i our study's and dont find it rude doing homework around each other.

We split up about 10 minutes before the end of lunch, agreeing to walk home together.

**Rachel Reed Avery**

When we get to school we split up heading to our lockers, as soon as I get to mine my finger wrap around the neck of a bottle of whiskey. Making sure no one is looking i take a few big gulps and hid it in the back of my locker with the other two I have aquired to my first class, realising I dont even know what it is.

Halfway through I feel the starting buzz, it makes me relax.

During classes I swing by my locker and have a drink, and by lunch the whiskey is empty. Opps. Oh well Its not like a drank too much.

"Can we go out for a fag?" I ask Ella and Maria.

"Sure,"

"Rachel You cant go to Practice like that," Ella tells me.

"I have like 2-3 hours La-La I'll be fine,"

And I am, still buzzed but coherent.

"We can swing by Ellas grab the test and clothes then go to mine" Maria says.

"Can we swing by mine as well, Get some drink and clothes so i can change."

"Sure, don't get drunk tonight though,"

"Obvs, has anyone seen your hair yet?"

"Nope."

"Your dead,"

**Pristine Harper Avery**

"Dylan? Did she just leave?" My mom asks.

"Yes she did," My dad says looking out the window.

"Weird. She didn't even say hi to us," Mom comments.

"She's proberly just in a rush, how long till we go?"

"10 minutes Pris." Mom says on her phone.

I spend my school day in class with my head lunch with Grace and Josiah. We split up early and on my way to my next class I get stopped by Oliva who asks about Dylan.

Im lost in my thoughts about my younger sister, not sure what is going on with her at the moment. She has always been quiet, but recently she has became snippy and sarcastic. Not really talking to the family.

When the bell goes me, Josiah and grace meet up and begin to walk home together, having a casual conversation.

**Dylan Cathrine Avery**

I'm about halfway to school when my phone went off in my pocket.

_New message from Mum- Why did you leave? x_

_Felt like walking x_

_Okay. Have a good day x_

When I get to school i go to my locker and find a piece of paper slipped in-between the door and frame.

_Why don't you just kill yourself Dyke. Nobody will miss you, nobody even cares about you._

Feeling my eyes flood, I head straight to the bathroom and into a stall. Putting my hand into my bag I feel around for the pill bottle. Pulling it out i look at it, their are about 150 pills in it ive taken from my familys house, A few pills from diffrent bottles, so nobody will notice. I finger the lid trying to decide if i should take them now or not, when i here the bathroom door open and somebody yell SHUT UP while glass smashed. Putting the pills back into my bag, I decide I'll take them tonight after family dinner. Pulling open the bathroom stall I see my cousin standing their.

"Imogen?" I say glancing at her hand

She spins quickly, eyes wide.

" I think you need to go to the hospital,"

"What are you talking about I'm fine,"

"Yeah because fine is slamming your hand into the mirror and talking to invisible people," I say sarcasm dripping from my voice. No point in getting close to people, I'll be dead tomorrow. It's better for everyone this way.

"Seriously though you need to go to the hospital. I'll walk you their," I see her away to argue. "That or I can phone your Mom and let her know your crazy."

"Promise you wont tell anyone anything!"

"Sure, lets go,"

_I wont be around to tell anyone anything._

**Josiah Weston Bailey-Warren**

When I get to school I wait at the front door on my friends Pristine and Grace. When they finally get here we head into maths together and sit in the front row.

Splitting up I head to my next class which is Biology, where we talk about the digestive system. I know this, my mom is a General Surgeon. Giving a test at the end of the period I fill it out quickly, not having to really think about the questions.

My next class is double art, sighing I head to it, I hate art, I cant draw to save my life.

At lunch I meet up With Grace and Pristine. We just do homework, because we are _sooo_ social.

Splitting up and agreeing to meet after school I head towards physics for the next class.


	4. Chapter 3- Family Dinner

A/N- Sorry it took so long guys, This is now co-written with jessa. kioko .YAY. Anyway I wont hold you up here you. R&amp;R

Sutton Alice Grey Shepherd

I walk home quickly by myself, changing into running stuff and going out before anyone else gets home.  
Family dinner, I'll have to eat, god know what Callie and Arizona will make, but it will probrebly be full of carbs. The thought makes me run faster.  
If it comes to it I can force myself to through up, although I don't like doing that, it hurts my through and head. But I need to be perfect,I'll do what it takes.  
Getting back to my house I go straight to my room, as some of my cuts are display. Throwing my dress back on I head downstairs.  
When we get to the Robbins-Torres household Tate pulls me aside, asking me about PE and why I didn't eat lunch. Crap. Why can't everyone just leave me alone! It's my body I can do what I want with it.  
Sitting down I survey the table, Chicken approx. 197, Potatoes Approx. 520 Cals. and mixed veg, I dont know how many calories are in that. So at the moment im over 700 calories, which is more than my daily intake. Then theirs pudding.  
"Sutton, you okay?" I look up and see them all looking at me, so I nod throwing a smile and pick up my fork.  
An hour and a half later and two slices of chessecake, aprrox. 160 cals. I'm bent over their toliet with two fingers down my throat, I only dry heave, by now any food i have ate has been digseted.  
I'm so stupid, I just ate like 900 calories, I'm going to be so fat. You'll never be perfect Sutton, I tell myself, tears stining my eyes.  
Im half way through a attempt to rid my body of all this fat, I can feel it starting to sit in my stomach, its starting to buldge.  
Someone knocks on the door and I freeze "Sutton, You okay?"  
I pull out tissue paper and wipe my fingers and mouth. "Sutton, Can you answer me please"  
I flush the toliet and go over to the door pulling it open. I see my older sister, Zola, leaning against the wall next to the door.  
"You okay Sutton?"  
"Fine," I say walking towards the stairs.  
"That didn't sound fine," she snarks back following me.  
"Just mind you own fucking buisness!" I shout at her at the bottom of the stairs. Turning around I notice half my family are still in the dining room and staring at me.

Ella Meredith Grey-Sloan

Positive.  
I'm so dead, my parents are going to kill me. My WHOLE family are going to kill me. How do i even tell them, By the way I got knocked up, dont ask who the dad is I have no idea.  
Positive.  
I'm going to get kicked of the cheerleading, all my freinds are going to leave me. Everything i worked so hard for this year, gone.  
"Girls are you okay?." I hear my aunt Arizona shout through the door.  
Looking at the clock i realise we have been sitting on the bathroom floor for over an hour.  
"Yeah mama, we'll be out in a second," Maria shouts back. "Are you okay Ella?" she then whispers to me.  
Numbly I nod. But that of course is a lie. My life is over, I'm going to lose everything. What if my mom and dad kick me out?  
Positive.  
Why do they say positive. As if it was a good thing, this isn't good, this is awful. I can't tell my family, but what am I going to do in 6-7 months when I pop a baby out?  
I hear more footsteps heading towards the bathroom door and voices fade through the door.  
"Were going to need to leave or someones going to kick down that door," Rachel says, well more like slurs glancing at her i notice shes holding the bottle of cider she opened when we got here, nearlt empty. So much for not getting drunk tonight Rach.  
Maria walks over to the counter, picking up test and slipping it into her bag, so it looks like i never happened. Pulling me and Rachel up she takes the bottle from Rachel and puts it into her bag so whoevers outside doesnt see it.  
Pulling open the door I see my mom, Arizona and April. They stare at us looking for what could be wrong. Mom's. I roll my eyes.  
Walking past them Rachels phone buzz's with information about a party tonight, which Maria and I agree to go to, as I found out at the start of high school you got to fake it before you make it.  
Positive.

Imogen Esme Hunt

Me and Dylan never made it back to school, despit the fact we got sent away at half 10.I had to get 13 stiche, but they bought that I slipped. Spending the day together we split up aroung 4 to get ready for dinner.  
'Be careful, Dinners a set up, their trying to get you," I know my friends are just trying to help me but, my family wouldn't hurt me woud they?  
At dinner I sit next to Dylan, 'theres poisin in the food Imogen, dont eat it'  
Their right, I need to be careful, stop letting myself slip where they want me.  
I feel eyes on me every so often, their burning into my head, as though they can read my thoughts. 'They proberly can'  
"They want you to eat, they want to kill you,"  
"Imogen you okay over there?" my dad asks.  
'Their all against you,'  
I nod, still not eating.  
Looking up I see half the adults staring at me.  
"WHAT! Why are you all staring at me,"  
"Imogen? Calm Down." Aunt Zona Coaches.  
Everyones staring now, I get up and leave. high tailing out of the front door.  
"Imogen, wait."  
Their going to finish the job,hide'  
I speed up, trying to get to my house.  
"Imogen, sweetheart, stop walking"  
I spin around and see my aunt Jo behind me.  
'Watch her hands, keep them away from you'  
"Are you okay?" she asks raising her hand and reaching it out to me.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream shaking.  
Jo holds her hand up in front of her in a surrender position. "Okay, okay Imogen calm down,"  
"It's not okay, your trying to kill me, your all trying to kill me!" Im panting now, unable to catch my breath.  
'She's probrably done something,'  
"Wow, Okay Imogen, Listen to me. NOBODY is trying to kill you. What are you talking about?" she asks stepping closer.  
I step back, away from her, still shaking. When I get far enough I turn and run as fast as I can to get to my house. Realising I dont have a key I run around back, heading to the tree house my dad built for us when we were little.  
It's safe here Imogen'

Daniel Grey-Shepherd

This family dinner is going to suck, normally they're not so bad, but I've failed two quizzes in the last three days. The worst part is that I do know the stuff, especially when we go over it in class, but I just can't take the stupid quizzes!

My family is full of doctors, world class surgeons, but I can't pass a stupid high school biology quiz. When I walk in the door, I see my mom, who immediately rushes over to me, "Daniel! We have to have a talk about these grades of yours!"

I look up to my mom and shoot her one of my nastiest looks, "Yeah, yeah. I just don't know it."

"Daniel Grey-Shepherd!" she raises her voice. "You've known how to do an appendectomy since you were six. You knew how to extract an acoustic neuroma when you were twelve. I know that you know the steps of meiosis!"

"Ma! Drop it!" I raise my voice and most of the adults and kids look over, including my father, who's shaking his head disappointedly at me.

"But first, explain meiosis to me. If you actually don't know it, we can get you a tutor, or one of your cousins can help, but if you do, than we need to talk more!" when she get's like this there's no arguing.

"Just like in mitosis, during prophase, DNA condensation occurs, the nuclear envelope and nucleoli disappear, and the spindle starts to form. The big difference is what is going on with the chromosomes themselves. As DNA condensation proceeds and the chromosomes first become visible, they are visible as tetrads. So, tetrads become visible during prophase," I spit off, as I've known it since I was four or five.

Her eyes widen in surprise, as she cuts me off, "I knew you knew it! This conversation is not over!" I nod, getting as far away from my mother as possible.

This causes me to go help Aunt Arizona and Aunt Teddy set the table and then after twenty minutes of doing this, I finally spill an entire bowl of vegetable soup on my chest and I have to go change my shirt.

Henry Theodore Burton Jr.

Me and Ruaridh head out side after pratice, him filling me in on what happened with Imogen this morning. Getting into my moms car we stop talking, It's not our Place to tell anyone.  
We end up just siting around intil teas ready, catching up with the adults we dont get to see as often. We'll intil Imogen flips out at the dinner table and leaves, then my mind is stuck on her. The crook of my left arm begins to Itch and after dinner I go outside texting Amelia to meet me there.  
"Little H, You okay?" she says closing the door.  
"Im craving, why am I craving, I've been clean for over a year, I shouldn't be craving,"  
"Juinor, look at me," she soothes, "It's okay, sometimes they just come on, Ive been clean for 18 years and I still get them sometimes,"  
"I'm worried about Imogen,"  
"So are we, what do you know,"  
"It's not my place to say,"  
"She said somrthing to your Aunt Jo, and we have an idea whats going on, but if you could help us it would be great," she says.  
She must see the uncertianty on my face so she adds, " Henry if she needs help Christina and Owen need to know,"

Pristine Harper Avery

"Pris How is school going?" Aunt Christina asks me.  
"Good, Mostly A's with a couple of B's"  
"That's great, are you still in Debate team?" Uncle George then says.  
"Yeah, I think we have one coming up," I say trying to remeber when they said the next debate was. "Sofia, Bailey, When our next debate?" "Next Saturday,"  
"We havent got our shifts yet but If im off I'll come watch," Aunt Lexie says and they all agree.  
"Thanks," I smile.  
Turning to Grace, I start to talk to her about our History assingment, noticing she's not really paying attention.  
Weird. But then again we just had school she's probably fed up with it.  
I just have a weird family. It works though.

Cameron Karev

I plop down on the couch of my Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona's house, and I run my hands through my hair, wondering why Kate won't go out with me. I like her, I mean I really like her. I've dated all these other girls, slept with them, kissed them, but I have never, ever felt like this in my entire life.

My Uncle Mark comes over to me and sits down, "Hey son. I know what's on your mind." He pauses for dramatic effect, something he is very fond of. I wait for him to continue, but when he doesn't I leap on the opportunity and ask a question.

"You've dated lots of girls right? In your day you were what they'd called a womanizer right?" I had a hint of humor to my voice to keep the conversation light, trying not to admit to myself that I am this destroyed over a girl. When he doesn't answer yet again, I talk, "I mean you had Sofia with Aunt Callie, in between times she was dating Aunt Arizona.

"Yeah, but your Aunt Lexie, I mean she's my one and always," he says, trying to make himself sound a little better. "But I mean look at me. And look at you Cam. We're good looking men. Women want a piece of us."

I roll my eyes and smile, but let him continue, "So this is all about a girl?"

I nod, groaning as I think about her smile again, something that's been replying in my head over and over again.

"Well I gotta tell you something kid, something I told your Uncle Jackson, something that got him married to your Aunt April, if I do say so myself. If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared that it'll cause problems. Even if you're scared that it will burn your life to the ground, you say it, and you say it loud and you go from there."

I look at Uncle Mark, who I normally think is a little bit of an airhead, a pretty boy and ponder his words as Aunt Lexie comes in and he goes to kiss his one true love.

Sarah Karev

I don't have time for this dinner. I have boatloads of homework, an essay due for a contest I'm entered in, and I have to try to keep up with this clinical trial I'm following on laparoscopic whipple procedures with a single incision.

So I have no other choice than to bring my AP US History homework to the dinner, a class which is two years above my grade level. When I walk in, I try to slip under the radar and go into the corner and hide. With all of the surgeons in the room, they have to understand the merit of hard work and working all the time, because that's all they seem to do. They never have time for any of us kids, all they do is work work work, and if I ever want to be like them, that's what I'm going to have to do.

"Hey Sarah," my mom says as she walks over to me. "Whatcha doing?"

"AP US History homework. I have to do this, then I have a geometry test tomorrow, a biology quiz and a physics project. Plus that essay on solutions to world hunger is due for that contest," I ramble, not looking up from my book, the stress almost too much.

"Honey, slow down," she says, stroking my dark hair. "You have to take a break. You need a break, you move so fast all the time, when are you ever going to slow down and smell the roses."

"I can't. I freaking can't mom!" her eyes widen in surprise, "Did you get to where you are today by smelling the roses? Did Uncle Derek and Aunt Amelia become the best surgeons in the country, maybe the world by slowing down and having a family night?"

"You know what Sarah. That's it," my mom says, suddenly snapping at all of my aggression. She grabs my text book, "If I had a family like this growing up, I would have spent time with them, because when it comes down to it, families all you got!"

Now all eyes are on us, away from the conversation that took place previously with Meredith and Daniel. I blush and stand up, begrudgingly going to find Josiah and vent about my mother.

Olivia Karev

After track practice I don't even have time to go home, but I have to go to this dinner. In our family, dinners are taken very seriously, especially when everyone can make it, besides, I really have to talk to Pris about Dylan, she's worrying me.

Dylan is one of the youngest, but she seems to be having the most trouble with the transition to high school. She has become withdrawn and super moody lately. Happy and excitable one minute to depressed and yelling the next.

When I get to the house, I arrive just in time to hear my mother and sister going at it about school work and family. Sarah's been so high strung and work intensive lately, which has been making her really annoying to be around. After their argument cools down, I go and find Pris, who's sitting at the table alone, with a cup of water.

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Dylan lately?" we both ask simultaneously. Letting out a slight laugh we both know that something is, but we just don't know what.

"She's been moody. Happy, too happy and too hyper one moment, and then the next I'm afraid for her. I'm afraid of her. What she's going to do next. She's not the little Dylan we all know and love anymore."

"She's changed, and not in a good way, not in a natural way. We have to talk to her," I agree with Pris and we both look over to where Dylan and Imogen are sitting. Dylan is wide eyed and seems to be out of it and Imogen's lips are moving and she's tapping her ear.

"What's up with Imogen?" Pris asks me, noticing her weird behavior.

"No idea. We're all falling apart now aren't we?" I say, as I see the bathroom door. And then it finally registers. I have to pee. I've had to pee since track started.

I excuse myself from our conversation and then walk to the bathroom. I open the door without knocking and seen Daniel changing his shirt. In the moment I walk in, I see his muscular body and tight abs. I look at him for a fraction of second too long and then we make eye contact and it clicks.

I am falling in love with Daniel Grey-Shepherd.

Tate O'Malley

I'm waiting for Sutton to walk in the door. She's later than usual, she must have walked from her house rather than gotten a ride from Josh, like Zola, Bailey and Daniel did. When she walks in the door she's in running clothes, a big baggy sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. I grab the plate of food I made her and run up to her, maybe a little too eager.

"I made you so pre-dinner, because I realized you didn't eat lunch and then you went for a run, so I thought you might be hungry," I say kindly as I push the plate to her.

"I think I'm coming down with something. I'm not too hungry," Sutton obviously lies. She's my best friend and my cousin, she can't hide anything from me. I let it go because I know that she'll be forced to eat at dinner with everybody watching. The moment I'm about to ask her about gym, Olivia lets out a yell and blushes furiously, shutting the bathroom door.

"What the hell!" she yells at the door. "Lock the door when you're in it!" she yells, drawing all the attention in the room to herself. None of the aunts or uncles make a move to do anything, except laugh. After that little outburst, Talia and Bailey are on the couch giggling like smitten teenagers. We all know they should date, but they haven't yet. It probably has something to do with the kidnapping and dead parents thing, but none the less, they're meant to be.

I turn back to Sutton who is conveniently talking to Aunt Amelia and Uncle Owen, who are laughing at her natural born charisma and charm, which she inherited from her dad, which gets her out of oh so many things.

Tucker George Bailey-Jones

Swining by thefire house I pick up Lucy on the wat to the Robbins-Torres house hold.  
"Hey guys," I yell as I walk in. " Lucy and I are still on shift so we might get called away during dinner."  
"Hey tuck, Lucy," My mom says coming up and hugging us.  
At dinner I turn to Lucy and smile at her, "So we have some news,"  
"Tucker and I are getting married," Lucy says, her face splitting in to a grin.  
"That's awesome, how did he propose? Was it romantic?"  
Lucy and the rest of the girls, give or take a few, gush over all the details and the ring intil our radio's go off on our shoulders.  
"Truck 17, We have a strucual fire, suvilians in the building, along with heavy gang action in the area, Police assiance requested,"  
"Main to All avalible personal, SFD have requested back up, we have sevral heavily armed suspects,"  
"Mathers to Main, ETA 5 minutes,"  
"Bailey-Jones to Main, Responding."  
"That sounds dangourous," My mom comments.  
"That sounds like our jobs," I laugh.  
"THank you for dinner," Lucy says.

Zola Grey-Shepherd

Finally we sit down at dinner, after what seems like forever, and I'm starving. The dinner table needed for a family style dinner this large is unbelieveable and is actually just a bunch of tables put together. So far this dinner has been eventful. First is was Daniel and my mom, then it was Aunt Jo and Sarah, then Olivia and Daniel once again, which was actually hilarious, but don't tell them that.

"So older kids, college apps open soon. Where are you guys thinking?" my dad asks, harmlessly.

I turn to Sofia, who nods encouragingly at me. We let Josiah go first, who says something that I don't listen to very much. Then Sofia goes, "Well I was thinking Harvard or Stanford. Then I'd move onto Yale or Columbia." She doesn't specify in what, but when Aunt Teddy asks, she replies quietly, "Law."

All eyes shoot to Talia, who doesn't do much except smile graciously at her sister, no emotion present on her face. She looks kind of out of it, and so when Bailey rubs her back and she comes back, she definitely hasn't registered anything, or maybe she just doesn't care. All I know that is my best friends face is terrified.

Now it's my turn. I open my mouth to speak and Sofia's hand lands on my legs, and she squeezes it encouragingly, "Chicago Institute of Art." I say quietly. I am so grateful when Talia lets out a scream that all the attention leaves me, that I don't think I'll ever be able to repay her.

Sofia Robbins- Sloan- Torres

I have never hated an Uncle as much as I hated Uncle Derek when he asked us where we were applying and then I never hated Aunt Teddy as much as I hated her when she asked what I was going to be studying. When I said law, I though Talia was going to lose it, but when I looked over to her her eyes were glassy and staring off into another land. Bailey's hand on her back seemed to snap her out of it and ground her, something that he can only do.

When Zola has to tell everyone that she's thinking about a measly art career opposed to a career in the medical field, I was so proud. That is until my sister scream one of her blood curdling screams and stood up so fast that her chair fell on the floor. Talia's eyes are wide and as frightened as I've ever seen them and Bailey is completely shocked, especially when she runs to her bedroom and slams the door behind her.

Everyone looks around, unsure of what to do, and then Bailey, Calvin, Maria and I all jump into action, having been here before. Calvin getting ice and cutting up a lemon, Maria running for her iPhone and earbuds. Bailey and I run into Talia's room to find the small Iraqi curled up in a ball, staring into the distance, tears streaming down her face.

Bailey simply goes up next to her, taking a similar stance and being careful not to touch her, as it's one of her worst triggers.

Maria and Calvin run in with an iPod, which Maria carefully inserts into Talia's ears, blasting her favorite song from an Iraqi pop band, and Calvin forces her mouth open, while I put ice into her hands. Normally it's the combination of these things that can break her out of this almost catatonic state. Maria, Calvin and I leave when she snaps out of it, at least a little and we all know Bailey has it under control.

Bailey Grey-Shepherd

"Hey Tals, you okay?" I ask, whispering in my best friend's ear. "Tali! Sofia just said she wanted to be a lawyer." When she doesn't respond to that, I place a soft hand on her shoulder.

She snap back to life and smiles at Sofia, softly, not her usual brilliant smile, "That's great." Her voice is so soft, only I can hear it. She then turns to me, "Bails, I'm having a really hard time keeping the memories away. I keep going back there." She warns me nicely.

"Oh, Tali. We can go if you-," I say as I put my hand around her waist, trying my best to comfort her discreetly, because as far as I know, I'm the only one who really knows how far her problems go. Before I can finish my sentence, Talia lets out one of the most bloodcurdling scream I've ever heard. Well at least since she first came back and didn't sleep. She stands up so fast that she knocks over her chair and runs to her room.

Maria, Calvin, Sofia and I all look to each other, terrified for Talia. Then we all jump into action, the siblings get the things that seem to calm her flashbacks the most and Sofia and I run into her room.

Sofia stands in the doorway as I go and curl up next to Talia, who is curled into a ball, shaking with tears. Soon enough Maria and Calvin come with the materials, which really seem to help her calm down. She snaps out of her flashback and comes back to the world, and once they realize she's okay, Sofia, Maria and Calvin all leave the room. I then take the lemon and the ice from her and pick her small body up from the ground. She doesn't even fight and she curls into me. I then place her in her bed, and pull back the covers. I tuck her in, but before I can leave, she grabs onto my sweatshirt.

"Stay. Bailey, please stay." she says, her voice shaking, and tears streaming down her face.

I nod, "First I have to go talk to your moms." She nods as I walk out of the room, her eyes tracking me.

I walk up to Arizona and Callie, who are worried, and huddled with their three other children. Before they can get a word out, I start, "She's good now, exhausted, and she just wants to sleep. So I'm going to make sure she sleeps well enough. You guys eat, have fun. I don't think she'll notice." They all nod before I go back to the room, and get under the covers with the love of my life.

A few hours later we both wake up. She nuzzles into me more and I feel a sharp pain in my leg and hiss.

"What's wrong Bailey?" she asks, her voice full of concern and she sits up and grabs the thigh that is in pain. She then feels around and finally stops.

"Get a bone scan. I'm guessing growing pains, but I could be wrong. My mom will do it for you and you won't even have to tell your parents."

Josiah Bailey-Warren

When Talia's episode arises, we all sit at the table paralyzed and then realize we should wait for her and separate from the table, all breaking off into smaller group. I go over to Grace, as this afternoon I've been working on a program that I think could revolutionize the way that neurosurgery is done.

"Wait, so you think that you could actually sell this?" Grace asks. She seems to finally be excited about something, which rarely happens.

I nod and smile, "Grace, this really is one of the best programs I've ever made. It really could do things! I think I'm going to ask Aunt Amy and Uncle Derek to try it out."

Grace looks at me skeptically, "You sure they will? Will the Chief even let you?"

I shrug, "Maybe I'll have to do it anonymously. Under a pseudonym."

She smiles softly, "You need a good name."

"What about Rex Tum?" I ask, with a straight face, trying to get my best friend to laugh a little, something she hasn't done it what seems like a little.

And I make my accomplishment as she lets out a short giggle.

Hope Shepherd

"Hi Mama," I say as I walk into the kitchen where my mom and Aunt April are chatting. "Hi Aunt April." As I greet them I'm praying that I'm good enough with make up that I was able to cover up the bruise that Damon gave me today because I wore a red shirt to dinner instead of his favorite color, yellow.

They both look me up and down, "You look very nice Hope." My Aunt April says. "Gorgeous in fact."

My mom's face is serious, and void of her normally humorous look. "You are beautiful Hope. You really don't even need to try."

"They say you got it from your mom," Aunt April says jokingly, but her intention still serious. And that's when I realize it, I did cover up the bruise, but I did it almost too well.

My mom comes over and sits me down, "Hope, you can't wear too much makeup,

you're a pretty girl. You don't need all the makeup to show it. I think you're beautiful, so does Damon, and everyone knows it."

"But Mom!" I huff, knowing that even if I don't want to wear all this makeup, I have too or my mom will make me break up with Damon! "Everyone does it!"

"Hope Shepherd! If you don't cut it out right now I will take all of that out of your room and not give it back until you either learn how to apply it appropriately or learn how to speak to your mother and aunt!" my mom hisses in my ear, which is ten times scarier than her yell. Aunt April looks just as shocked as I feel as I storm out of the room, my hand flying up to my aching face.

Dalton Grey-Sloan

"Crap, crap," I hiss as I walk into Aunt Callie and Aunt Arizona's apartment. I know I have a limp, and that I definitely broke a few toes, maybe the entire foot. I also know that I should talk to Aunt Callie or Aunt Jo, but they'd just tell my parents. Then I'd have no chances of meeting my biological parents.

When i walk in, I'm immediately met by Grace, who looks exhausted, but I know she won't tell a soul if she does this for me.

"Grace, hey sis," I whisper to her as she walks by. When she sees me grimacing in the corner and walks over quickly.

"What the hell Dalton!" she whisper yells. "Did you break your foot or something?" I shrug.

"Maybe?" I say as she pulls me into Calvin's room and plops me down on the bed. She then carefully pulls off my boot and sock and inspects my foot. She then feels some toes and asks how I did it. "Well I went with some of the guys to the skate park and we were doing parkour-."

She cuts me off, "Idiot, mom and dad would murder you." As she says that she snaps two toes back into alignment, then pulls gauze out from her purse and jerry rigs a splint. "Get an x-ray. Don't care how, just do it."

I nod to her and kiss her cheek as I skip out of the room and into the commotion that is our family.

Talia Robbins-Torres

Today would have been my child's second birthday. That is if I didn't have the abortion. For me, I know it was the right choice. I was thirteen and a traumatized rape victim, much more than I am now, which is saying something. The only one who knows how messed up inside I am is Bailey, and even he doesn't know about the abortion.

At dinner, I'm having a real hard time fighting the flashbacks and all the memories. To the point where when everyone is talking, in my mind, I'm in the basement that I was in for three months. All the feelings come back too fast. I come back to the world for a moment when Bailey lays a hand on my shoulder, calming me.

When Sofia says something about law, Bailey puts his hand on my waist and that's when it's all over. The flashbacks get too intense and everything in reality goes away and then I'm being touched by him. Before I know it I'm in my room, and curled up and a ball. My siblings and Bailey know what to do and I'm listening to loud music, holding ice and biting a lemon. All the things that work. Bailey sits next to me, not touching, but close enough where I know he's there and when the worst is over he brings me to bed and hold me tight, as to protect me from everything, even myself.

Hannah Addison Shepherd.

"So whats new in the dating world kids?" My uncle mark asks after dinner.  
Shifting I sigh, I hate these conversations. I wish I could tell them about Alison, they would love her, but I can't they would completly flip, because she is in a 'position of trust' and is 'manipulating me'. It's total BULLSHIT Alison is the best person in the world, other than my mom of course. I love her and she loves me, but nobody else will see it like that, Calvin flipped out when I told him.  
No one else can know, it was risky enough telling Calvin but he's my best friend and he covers for me so I can see him.  
"Han?" My uncle Derek pulls me out of my thoughts.  
"Hmmm. Sorry I zoned out there," "Anyone new on the dating front?"  
"Nope" I lie.  
Getting up I find Calvin in the Kitchen, I stand next to him and lean up to his ear.  
"Can you cover for me so I can see Alison?"  
"Sure,"

Joshua Markus Grey Shepherd.

"I know a few nurses, sweet girls," Aunt Teddy says.  
They have been going on about getting me set up with girls since Lucy and Tuck anounced their engagment. I drink the rest of my 5th beer and grab another one, this is going to be a long night.  
"Have you ever had a girlfriend Josh?" Uncle Mark askes.  
"Not a serious one," or any at all. I kissed a teacher once though, but that was a man.  
By the end of the night I'm drunk. They are still trying to hook me up with girls they know.  
I get up and head in to the kitchen, grabbing another beer.  
"I thonk you might have had enough to drink Joshua," I hear from behind me.  
Spining around I see my Aunt Callie.  
"Why is everyone telling me what to do I am a grown ass man," I slur. "26 years,"  
"I know Im not telling im suggesting,"  
"Find a nice girl, Joshua, Settle down, Joshua?"  
"You okay Josh?"  
Feeling tears prick my eyes I look up at her.  
"I'm gay Aunt Callie,"

Ruaridh Hunt

"How's School going Rue?" Aunt Lexie asks "Good, busy," "Baseball season starts soon, whens your first game?" Jackson asks.  
"Couple of weeks, me and Henry are both playing,"  
"If were off we will come," they tell me.  
"So Ruaridh have you thought about what you want to do when you leave school? I know your only a Juinor but its good to have a plan,"  
"I have an Idea, but I'm still working out the details,"  
At dinner Imogen freaks out, disappering. I dont have a clue what is going on with her.  
When we get home I turn to my parents and take a deep breath, "Mom, Dad can I talk to you?"  
"One minute Ruaridh we need to find your sister,"  
"Im joining the army after school,"

**Dylan Avery **

After Olivia and Pris talk to me I'm on edge, because how could I not be. What if they find out my plan? What if they tell someone? What if they stop me? But almost the worst possibility of all, what if they don't? After dinner I can barely sit still, my mind is moving a million miles a second and the world is happening so fast that I can barely handle it.

I'm sitting on the couch, thinking over my plan one more time, moving my lips as I talk as Aunt Amelia comes over to sit next to me, "Dyl. Dylan." She says, her voice rising the second time. I look to her, my eyes shifting as I refuse to make eye contact. "Are you on drugs?"

I look at her, my eyes widen at her accusation, of course not. I would never. I'm not like her and Junior. I wouldn't ever do drugs. I shake my head.

"Dylan. Don't you dare lie to me. I know what it's like. Right now you feel like you're on top of the world. But you will crash, and you will crash hard. Sorry kiddo, but it's gonna happen." Aunt Amelia says, honestly and with all the raw emotion she's got.

I ignore her and go back to my planning in my head and she stands up, to undoubtedly go and talk to my mother or father.

Grace Grey-Sloan

Family dinner, fun. I really can't be bothered, school wiped me out, I just want to sleep. All I do at the moment is sleep. I'm not even hungry, but oh well cant get out of it.  
I put a smile on my face, no point in anyone worrying over me. Going down stairs I sit with mu mom and dad, not sure where my siblings are.  
"Hey grace, how was school?" My mum asks dragging her fingers through my hair.  
"Good, spent lunch with Pris and Josiah."  
When we get to aunt Callie's and Arizonas I go straight to Pris and Siah, not up to talking to everyone.  
I only add a fwe words to the conversation, not up to talking.  
Dinner is ... Interesting. Everyone shouting at each other, Imogen storming out, Tucker engaged. Dalton broke his toe. My family are ... eventful.  
I go straightnto my room when I get home, pulling out my unfinished homework, wanting to keep my straight A's.  
I fall asleep inbetween setences of my English essay.

Calvin Daniel Robbins-Torres

After everyone leaves I go to my room, sitting at a computer, I open the schools webpage and then hack in through the backdoor so im in the admin server, going to the schools system I pull up Hannah's file and go into the grades.  
Math- D, English- A, Drama-A, Biology- C, Physics- F, Chemestry- D, History- F, Geography- D.  
Rolling my eyes I Cange it so it reads,  
Math- B, English- A, Drama-A, Biology- A, Physics- B, Chemestry- A, History-B, Geography-B.  
She owes me so me so much, back tracking myself out of the site, I notice a mistake in the firewall I threw up, but unless they have a top notch computer geek, they wont be able to find me with it so I dont worry.  
Sending Hannah a text to let her know her grades are fixed I throw on sleep clothes, and roll into bed playing a game while I pass time.

Rachel Reed Avery

When I get home I run up to my room and fix a drink, waiting for my family to head to bed. I then redo my make-up, pulling on my blue dress, which stops about mid-thigh and has a plunging neck-line.  
I text Maria and Ella to meet outside Ella's house in 10 minutes, and slip a few joints and a bottle of vodka into my bag.  
Climbing out my window I head over to her house.  
"Hey bitches" I say linking my arms with them and pulling them in the direction of the party.  
When we get to the end of the street I pull out a Joint, smoking half of it then handing it off to Maria after Ella declins. It's easy to tell what house has the party as their are a bunch of teens on the lawn and loud music.  
Within half and hout I have had 7 drinks, and they are starting to kick in, my sight going blurry.

Maria Christina Robbins-Torres

When we get home I go to my room feeding all my babies and checking the temputure of the vivs. Pulling on a green crop top, black shorts and leather jacket. Climbing out my window I head over to Ella's and see her leaning against a tree, wearing a tight red dress. She still looks like shes in shock.  
"You sure you want to go Ella?" I ask going to stand beside her.  
All I get in return is a Nod. When we get to the party I grab a drink, sipping on, and keeping my eyes on the other two. Ella just goes and sits on the couch by herself, no drink or anything. Rachel heads over to a group of jocks. Rolling my eyeys I go and sit nxt to Ella.  
After about an hour, I lose Rachel, getting up to look for her I finally find her with the same group, shocked when I see lines of coke on the table.  
"Rachel come on were going,"  
"Come on MAria, Its awesome," Glancing her over I notice her pupils are pin-point and shes jumpy. Great she's already taken some.  
"Rachel were leaving now!"  
Rolling her eyes she turns back to the table and picks up a note rolling it. Fuck, I cant let her take anymore,weed is one thing but this is a whole other level, pulling my hand through my hair, I struggle with what to do. Pulling out my phone I go onto my contacts, if I phone someone were all in trouble. Shit.  
What do I do?  
Glancing at Rachel I see her snort something and pass the note on. FUCK. Now I really cant let her take anymore.  
I failed Ella but I'll be damed if I fail Rach too.  
Clicking the first person I can think of I put the phone up to my ear.  
"Aunt Amelia! I'm really sorry, but can you pick us up? Rachel's in a state and somethings up with Ella and I'm totally over my head here." I say freaking out.


	5. Chapter 4- Then Came the Fall

Joshua Grey Shepherd

Aunt Callie looks behind her into the family room where everyone is sitting, she grabs my arm and drags me out the back, sitting me down on the bench she throws her arm over my shoulder, and just sits there.  
"I know that they are fine with with you and Zona and Maria, and Calvin and Talia, and all of that, but I'm their kid what if they hate me?"  
"Your mom and dad aren t going to hate you, if i m being totally honest I think you mom actually wants a gay kid, anyway, if they did me and your aunt Zona would sort them out. Do you not remember when they met Maria's first girlfriend last year?"  
"And all my dad said was well thats one less we need to worry about getting knocked up as a teen," I laugh.  
"Thank god, I am so not old enough to be a grandmother." Callie says leaning back.  
"Instead of getting knocked up she got pink hair and piercings,"  
"Oh I know, god knows what is going on with that child," Callie says running her hand through her hair, "But anyway we are not talking about Maria, were talking about you,"  
"I'm scared, I think I know they won t like, disown me or something, but then what if they do?" I ask, my eyes stinging.  
"I think that you do know they won t do that Josh, your parents love you, but I know where you're coming from, the fear is always there, but Joshua you can't live in fear of what might happen, it's no way to live,"  
The door opens behind us and Sutton runs past in a hurry, not noticing us, she stops in the middle of the garden her hands going to her head, and she just crumbles, ending in a heap on the grass and we can hear her sobs from here.  
Aunt Zona follows her out throwing a smile at me and Callie.  
"You good?" Callie asks me.  
I nod standing up and throwing a look at my youngest sister.

Ruaridh Hunt

My mom and dad stare at me, their faces blank. My palms begin to sweat, I shouldn't of just blurted that out, but dad was in the army, he should be cool with it.  
"I'm away to see Imogen," my mom says, walking up the stairs.  
Turning to my dad, he just looks at me then follows my mom up stairs. Crap, I pull out my phone and text Henry letting him know I told my parents.  
My mom comes down the stairs checking all the rooms, "Mom, what's wrong?" "Your sister isn't here,"  
"What do we do?"  
"Can you phone your aunts and uncles and ask if they have seen her?"  
"Sure,"  
10 minutes later I walk back in, letting my parents know no one has seen Imogen but they are looking for her. They still haven't brought up the army.  
"Guys, are you okay with me joining the army?"  
"Of course we are not," My mom say's turning to me.  
"Dad, come on you were in the army."  
"As a surgeon, I saw all these soldiers come in, injured, some never made it back again, I don't want that,"  
"I'm going, if you like it or not, I'm joining the army," I say, before heading upstairs.

Tucker Bailey-Jones

When me and Lucy finish with the call out were officially off shift, when we get back to our house I pull out my phone and see messages from my mom, asking if we are okay, and what happened, rolling my eyes I press the call button and bring the phone up to my ear.  
"Tuck, how was the call?"  
"I't was fine mom, it was how it always is, Lucy kicked ass and pulled three people out of the fire, I kept a couple of people away from the building, Lucy and the rest of the squad put the fire out, we came home."  
"LUCY WENT INTO A BURNING BUILDING!"  
"It's kind of what she does for a living mom," I say laughing. She stay's quite " Momma what's wrong?"  
"I didn't let myself think how dangerous your jobs are, I made myself think you drove around moving homeless people, and Lucy got called out to fire alarms going off because someone overcooked there chicken,"  
"Momma me and Lucy, sure we do dangerous jobs, but I have a partner on my back, and Lucy has 6 big butch men looking out for her, and we have safety procedures, were safe, Lucy and I, our jobs are to help others, but first is to keep yourself safe, I'm good, Lucy is good."  
"Put my soon to be daughter on the phone," She tells me. Laughing I pass my phone to Lucy, who's looking through a catalogue of wedding photo's.  
"Hey Momma B," She say's.  
"I'm fine, Miranda, now A-line or Ballroom dress." They end up talking weddings for around an hour before they hang up.  
"Sorry about that,"  
"It's fine, my ma does the same."

Maria Robins-Torres

My phone buzzes in my hand while i'm trying to get Rachel to listen to me and get up, to no avail.  
"Hello?"  
"Mia, I'm outside," Aunt Amelia tells me.  
"I can't get Rachel to leave, can you come in?" I ask her "Ella's in the first room, Me and Rach are in the back."  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute,"  
I hung up turning to Rachel, " Aunt Amy is coming in Rachel come on, get up"  
"Why is Amelia here?"  
"To pick us up come on,"  
She turns her back to me going back to her friends.  
"Maria, are you okay?" I hear from behind me.  
"Amelia, she's not listening to me, she took something, I don't know what, coke I think." I tell her, then trying to lessen the trouble we get into I add, " This never happens, we got invited by some of her friends on the Cheer team and we just thought, hey thats what high school kids do, so why not, but it just, this happened and then, and then," "Mia, go wait in the car, I've already sent Ella out there, I'll get Rachel then we'll get you home,"  
"Okay Aunt Amy, Im really sorry," I say looking at her then I spin around running to the car and sliding in next to Ella,  
When we get back to our street, Amelia pulls into Rachel's house, telling us all our parents are here. Greeat.  
"What the HELL were you three thinking," I hear from uncle Jackson as soon as the door opens.  
"You can't just sneak out and go to parties, what if something happened," My mom adds in.  
This would probably be more effective if I wasn't stuck in the middle holding up Rachel who is going to pass out any minute, and Ella who looks like she's away to throw up, or burst into tears, probably both. About ten minutes into it All of Rachel's weight drops on me and I realise that she has actually passed out, keeping herself upright with me, not that the parents notice their to busy shouting at us.  
Then all of a sudden Ella is gone and I lose my balance, slipping I go down hard whacking my head, and taking Rachel with me, crap that hurt. I hear Ella losing her food in the bathroom.

Ella Grey-Sloan

Sprinting to the bathroom, I hear a thud, but don't really pay attention, knowing i'm away to hurl, I'm bent over the toilet when I feel someone behind me, instantly know it's my mom when I fell her fingers scrape my hair out of my face and her scent surrounds me, she brings up her other hand to rub my back, and sits to the side of me so I can see her.  
"This my dear, is what happens when you drink," she whispers to me. In my head I correct her with, No this is what happens when your pregnant. But I stay silent, I'd rather she thinks I'm drunk than pregnant. "You flew out of that room there, you should've seen Mia and Rach hit the floor, it was quite funny."  
"Are they okay?" I ask leaning into her.  
"I'm sure they are, I don't know, I followed you, Are you good now?"  
I nod and she pulls me up, when we get back to the living room I don't see Rachel or uncle Jackson, but I here moving upstairs so he has probably took her to bed, and Maria is sitting on the couch with her mama shining a flashlight in her eyes.  
"You okay Maria?" I ask sitting down with her.  
"Couldn't have left any quicker Ella, I lost balance and hit the floor with Rachel," she laughs, wincing when Aunt april pr esses the back of her head.  
"Sorry, sweetheart, I think your good although I would keep an eye on that head, quite a crack sounded when you fell, but you got your mom's hard head, think you done more damage to my cabinet than your skull," April says with a laugh.  
"Yeah, your good Babe, Let's get the two of you home will we?" Aunt Zona says standing up.  
Me and Maria follow behind our parents on the way out the door, her whispering to me that I need to tell someone about the pregnancy, but I shoot her down with a glare, worried someone might hear. We split up on the street each heading to our house.

Dylan Avery

When we get home that night I freeze. Tonight is the last night I will ever experience, dinner was my last dinner, but it has to be it. My life has to end tonight because if it doesn t then people will find out my secret, they ll find out that I like girls, and that can never happen. So I pick up the pill bottle, full of the pills I ve been hoarding for months, and take a handeful of them, along with the water bottle that I got tonight and swallow them, and as soon as I know it, I drift off into unconsciousness.

Pristine Avery

I'm woken with a pounding head, feeling fuzzy, and my legs are weak. I sit, up, but my whole body is sluggish. I notice blood on my t-shirt and pillow, but can't think of where it came from. I go to stand up, but my legs won t co-operate, they feel like jelly. Sighing, I sit there for a while, before slowly getting to my feet, using my wall as a support on my way to the bathroom, occasionally stumbling, my body not able to keep itself up. When I finally get there I glance in the mirror, noticing blood on the side of my face and under my nose, great. Guess I had a nosebleed at some point during the night. Washing my face, I grab a cup and fill it with water, shakily bringing it up to my mouth. On the way back to my room I notice Dylan's light is on, which is typical, she s most likely fell asleep while writing again. Opening her door slowly, I head over to her lamp, but glancing over I stop, frozen.  
"DYLAN!" her lips are blue, and her chest rises unevenly, but I'm shocked to see an empty pill bottle next to her. "MOM! DAD!"

Rachel Avery

When I wake up the next morning I'm in my bed, but I really can t remember getting there, I'm surprised that I'm not with the other two, seeing as I'm hardly ever in bed alone anymore, the three of us always going to the same house after parties but I shrug it off, grabbing a bottle of flavoured cider from under my bed I open it and go over to my wardrobe, pulling out a clean uniform and doing my hair and makeup, sighing I pull out my phone and see I have 17 missed calls all from Ella and Maria and one from my Aunt Amelia, along with texts messages and a voicemail.  
Opening the voicemail I listen to it, "Hey Rachel, It's Amelia, I was just wondering if you were alright after last night and to let you know I spoke to your parents and I'm picking you up from practice today, We're going shopping," When it ends I'm full of confusion, finishing off the bottle I pull my texts up, all from Maria and Ella, asking me how I was, Telling me they are grounded and saying they are getting dropped off a school but to meet in the toilets during Homeroom, what the hell happened yesterday? Trying to phone Ella and Maria their phones go straight to the answering machine.  
Heading downstairs I see my dad in the living room he looks exhusted like the whole world is on his shoulders, and he looks at me with so much disappointment that I stop dead in my tracks, "Hey daddy," I say with uncertainty. "Rachel," My dad say, " Were leaving in half an hour, Give me your phone you're grounded,"  
"What, Why?" I ask, my defences going right up.  
"Because your Aunt had to pick you up at a party last night because you were too drunk to walk," he shouts, "I don t care if it was the first time it's happened, but it's not on,"  
Taking my phone out I pass him it, asking where mom is.  
She s at the hospital, he informs me, so she must of got called in over night.  
As soon as I get to school I go to the bathroom, Maria and Ella already there, "What the Fuck happened last night?" I ask them, pulling out another bottle of cider.  
"1. We are in school are you being serious! 2. You snorted coke and wouldn't listen to anyone anyone said so I phoned Aunt Amelia to pick us up," Maria tells me.  
"My parents are pissed at me, and that explains why Amelia is taking me out after school,"  
"Yeah, I think our parents set up a get them out of the house and find out what is going on thing, Aunty Mer is taking Ella out, and Aunt Teddy is taking me, Just remember, Rachel you got invited by some friends on the cheer team, we thought we would see what everyone is talking about with these parties, so we went, it got out of hand and we are never doing anything like it again," Maria says looking at us.  
"Okay,"  
"Yeah," I finish the bottle and throw it out the window, and we head to the first class, which we share.

Sutton Grey Shepherd

The next morning I wake up to a text from my aunt Arizona, asking me if I want to go shopping with her this weekend. I skip breakfast, and walk to school, still trying to make up for dinner the night before. Pain shoots up my side every step I take, I went too deep last night, and the cuts I made were still bleeding slightly when I woke up. Sighing I take a deep breath, and keep walking, the walk to school. But I'm getting there, I cracked the 80's today, now i weigh 89 pounds, I'm still not perfect though, when i looked in the mirror this morning I felt sick, my thighs were flabby, my stomach bulged, and i had bingo wings. I look disgusting, no wonder my family were staring at me so much last night, I look like a hippo.  
When I get to school I head to my first class, as i m slightly late, slipping into the seat next to Tate, she turns to me, shooting me a look, I smile at her and pull out my books.  
As we head down to PE, she asks why I was late, She's always on my back now a day's. Rolling my eyes I tell her I slept in, and when we get to the gym I go into the bathroom, wanting to check my side.

Grace Grey-Sloan

I wake up late, to my mom sitting on the bed with me, stroking my hair.  
"Morning Gracie," She says smiling at me.  
"Morning Mommy," I say rolling over.  
"Were leaving in half an hour, baby girl," she says kissing my fore head.  
Getting up I throw on a light blue blouse and a navy skater skirt with a pair of black converse, braiding my hair I head down stairs and sit down next to Ella.  
My dad walks in kissing my hair then holds out a hand to Ella, "Phone,"  
"WHY?" "Because you are grounded"  
"What did you do?" I ask her "She went to a party, and i don't care that it was the first time, you're still grounded, phone."  
I lay my head down on the table, still tired. I really cant be bothered with school today, but I have perfect attendance, plus I have two quizzes and my English paper is due in. Crap, I didn't finish my paper. Pulling it out from my book I realise I have 10 minutes to finish and I only done half of it last night.  
"Grace, do you want a yogurt or some fruit," mom asks walking past.  
"I'm not hungry,"  
"You need to eat,"  
"IM NOT HUNGRY," I snap at her.  
She looks shocked, I've never shouted at her before, and I see her eyes glisten.  
"Oh my god mom I am so sorry," She turns away from me and focuses on her work. Im so stupid, I'm ruining everything.

Imogen Hunt

I wake up surrounded by light, with a hard floor below me, glancing around I notice I m still in the tree house, picking up my phone I see 37 missed calls, from all my family, and glancing at the time I realise I m going to be late for school, heading into my house I see my parents at the counter talking in rushed voices.  
"IMOGEN! Where have you been, are you okay?"  
'Careful Imogen,'  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I need to go get ready, I'm going to be late,"  
"Are you sure you want to go in today?"  
"Yeah, I'm away on the shower,"  
"Speed walking past them I head into the bathroom, Starting in the shower I'm quick, not wanting to take to long. Throwing my hair up into a ponytail, and slip into a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and cardigan. Heading down stairs I grab my bag and leave, knowing I won't make it to school on time.  
When I get there I go to the office and the lady at the desk gives me a dirty look 'she's most likely in with the plan to get you' rubbing my ear, trying to ignore them I take my pass and speed walk to my class, slipping into the open seat next to Dylan, who turns to me.  
"What happened to you last night, all our parents were out looking for you," she tells me "Seriously, crap. I fell asleep in the tree house in my backyard," I whisper to her.  
She doubles over in laughter, and the teacher gives her a look. "Miss. Avery is your conversation more important than learning?" Dylan shots her a look of hatred, " Mr. whatever-your-name-is. I am trying to have a serious discussing with my cousin, and lets be honest EVERYTHING is more important than what ever crap you are trying to teach us, I mean who really fucking cares what happened like 200 years ago."  
"Miss. Avery outside now," he shouts, she grabs her bag and walks out the room. The teacher gives me a look.  
'He blames you, he thinks it's your fault'  
walking down the hall after my second class I get to my locker when Ruaridh leans up next to me, "You okay sis?"  
"Fine." I reply before turning away from him to get to my next class.  
'He's staring at you, he hates you.  
'they are all out to get you Imogen, don t trust anyone,'  
'They all want to kill you'  
I m about halfway to class and they won t stop talking, I put my music in full blast but I can still hear them. Pulling my headphones off because they aren t working and my phones away to die.  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I yell jamming my hands over my ears.

Henry Burton Jr.

I see Ruaridh talking to Imogen in between classes, and she storms away, throwing her headphone in, but taking them off seconds later. I still feel guilty about Talking to Amelia about Imogen last night, more so when I went back into all the adults huddled in the kitchen talking in hushed voices. It wasn't my place, my arm begins to itch.  
Walking over to Ruaridh, I turn to him.  
"So she came back then,"  
"She didn't go anywhere ended up sleeping in the tree house,"  
"JUST SHUT UP"  
Spinning around with Ruaridh, I see Imogen sitting on the floor, against the lockers, talking to ... something? A crowd begins to gather around her, me and Ruaridh run down to her, grabbing her and heading into a classroom.  
"Imogen, look at me," She doesn't pay attention, and begins rubbing her ear's hard, "Imogen stop it, you're going to hurt yourself,"  
I raise my hand up to her and she jumps backwards, falling of the desk we dumped her on. "Leave me alone, get away from me,"  
"I'm going to phone my mom or dad, stay here," Ruaridh whispers in my ear.  
I nod, glancing at Imogen I notice theres blood at the back of her ear from her scratching it.  
After school, I get the bus down town stopping to get money first. Heading to my old hang out, I pull out $60 and hand it to a old friend, who in turn hands me a few vials and a couple of needles. Turning away I head back to the bus stop, my fingers clenched around one of the vials.

Cameron Karev

I look at Kate and her long brown hair reaches halfway down her back and her soft curls make her look like a princess. Holy crap what's happened to me. I'm not a romantic type of guy, I know how to dump a girl, I've done it a million times before, but with Kate, it's different.

Before I have a chance to do anything, Tate and Daniel sit down next to me, and Daniel speaks "Hey Cam. What's up?"

When I don't answer, Tate follows my line of sight, "Oh crap, you looking at Kate again?" I swallow hard and nod. Tate and Daniel both look at me a little concerned. "You good?"

I smile and nod, "Guys, I'm about to do something really stupid." They both look at me concerned just as I stand up on my chair and then on to our mostly empty table. "Kaitlyn Tompson!" All heads in the cafeteria turn to me. "I like you! I like you a lot! And I am up here on this table asking you out on a date." The cafeteria is dead silent, that is until Kate's eyes meet mine and I step down from the table and walk up to her. I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she slaps me square across the face and runs out of the lunch room, her best friends on her heels.

I sit down, defeated and then everyone starts chattering again and then Tate and Daniel look at me like I'm crazy, and I shoot Daniel a look, "Oh don't think I didn't hear about you and my sister you dirt bag."

I stand up and walk out, following in Kate's footsteps. I walk by one of the janitor's closet but before I can get completely by, I get pulled into one of them. Before I have a chance to talk, I see Kate's face and then feel her lips on mine.

Daniel Grey-Shepherd

"Olivia! Are you kidding me?" I yell at my mom after she tells me that Olivia is coming over to tutor me in my classes. "I would understand Grace or Calvin, but Olivia! Especially about what happened at the family dinner!"

"So what, she saw you without her shirt on!" my mom yells back, not at all afraid of getting into an argument. "And not that it's any of your business, but Olivia's IQ is higher than any of ours, it's in the 170's, higher than Einstein's!"

"Liar," I retort to my mother, while giving her a skeptically look. "She gets C's in school."

"She's in Mensa," my mom responds before she goes to answer the knock on the door. I raise my eyebrows as she nods and then opens the door. "Hey Livs. Daniels at the table and ready to start."

"Thanks Aunt Meredith," she says, avoiding eye contact with me.

"No thank you Olivia, we're both excited for this," my mom lies as Olivia and I sit down at the table. Then we get to work, on biology, history and algebra.

First, she puts down problems on a piece of paper, and I see is alphabet soup. I stare at the paper, and then look up at her, my eyes meeting hers, which contain a mixture of encouragement and one that I don't recognize in her, nervousness. "Do these and then we can see where you're at and go from there.

I turn to her, and shake my head, and she pauses, "Course you can Daniel. You're smart. I've seen you answer question in class. I'll read them to you and we can work them out together. So find x if y=x^2-3x-10."

I pause for a moment, doing the math in my head, "5 and -2." She gets flustered as my blue eyes meet her chocolate brown ones.

"Nice job Dan. That's perfect. Let's try a harder one. Find x if y=x^2+10x-18," her eyes are encouraging now, and mixed with excitement.

I think for about ten seconds, "5 plus root 7 and 5 minus root 7." Then she raises her eyebrows surprised and nods. I stand up, excited, and finally realize I'm not an idiot. Then I do what any normal person would do, and kiss Olivia smack on the lips.

Sarah Karev

"Hey Sarah, are you okay lately?" my dad asks, his voice full of concern and hurt almost. "Mom told me what happened during the family dinner. You seem really stressed out."

I look to them and my eyes get way wider than normal, "I AM stressed out! I'm taking two AP classes as a freshman! I am at the top of my class! I work so hard!" My mom and dad look at me worried. "I just want you guys to be proud of me. Cameron's grades aren't great, but he's a great kid, he coaches younger kids and help mentor them, he will one day probably be the star of his basketball team in college. Now don't even get me started on Olivia. She's in freaking MENSA!"

"Sar-Bear," my mom starts, but I cut her off.

"She gets A's without even looking at her school stuff. She only gets C's because she skips class and doesn't pass in any homework. Last semester, she got straight A pluses on her exams and I didn't even see her look at a piece of paper!" I yell, my voice rising. "You and dad are surgeons, some of the best surgeons in one of the best hospitals in the entire country."

"Sarah!" my dad yells. "Calm down!" He pulls me into a tight hug, which calms me down a little bit. "We love you Sarah. We love you for you!"

"And you don't need to put any pressure on yourself to strive to be your siblings," my mom says, laughing. "Today your brother stood up on a table and asked a girl out and then she slapped him, and your sister, is part of MENSA and she gets C's. She doesn't do a thing in school. And you're absolutely right, she'll probably get into Harvard or any college she wants. But not because she worked hard, but because of her genetic make up."

My Dad looks at me, "And your mom and I are a mess. Don't even get me started on the train wreck that is us."

I laugh a little, and my parents seem to think I'm fine now. Just temporary stress that would eventually fade away.

Olivia Karev

Are you kidding me, of course, I have to be asked to tutor Daniel. The guy who I recently realized I was in love with. My grades aren't even that good, and I told Aunt Mer that, but she told me I was in MENSA and I could handle high school biology.

After a little while, Daniel and I are going over quadratics, to me, they seem super easy, but he can't seem get them down on paper. So I read a few aloud to him and he gets them perfectly right, easily almost. He factoring quadratics with square roots with pretty much no problem. After the second one, he looks at me and then kisses me, right on the lips.

I don't pull away, and just let the kiss continue, and then when it finally ends, I look up to Daniel who has a blissful look on his face and his eyes are lazily opened, "Wow Livs."

And when his eyes meet mine and I can feel him stare into my soul, I pull away, feeling way too vulnerable, like all my emotions and feelings are scattered out on the table, "I should go. Your mom wouldn't want me and you to be-."

He cuts me off as I grab my books and head for the door, "Olivia, please don't go. I want to talk to you about this-,"

But it's too late, and I'm already long gone.

Twenty minutes later, I'm pounding on Aunt Cristina's door, trying to get her to open it. She'll know what to do, she's like me. If it wasn't Daniel I was having these problems with I would have talked to Aunt Meredith, but who wants to hear about their son kissing a girl.

"Olivia? Are you okay?" Cristina asks as I shake my head and walk past her and plop down on her couch, feeling really distraught.

"IkissedDanielandnowIdon'tknowwhattodo!" I blurt out so quickly it sounds like one word.

"Holy crap. Olivia has a boyfriend!" Cristina teases before noticing the tears in my eyes. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know how to date a guy. I'm Olivia, emotions aren't really my strong suit!" I yell out a little louder than intended.

"You're preaching to the choir, but sometimes, for a guy you really like, you gotta push yourself out of your comfort zone a little bit and take a risk," she says, looking at the family picture up on the wall. "I can almost promise you it'll be worth it."

Hannah Shepherd

As soon as my drama club at school ends I run outside to get the bus to Alison's, and end up running into my mom, Amy and Teddy.  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"  
"Hey Han, were taking a couple of the girls out, is that you heading home?"  
"Oh right, no im away to meet Calvin at the library, i'll be home later," I lie, kissing my moms cheek and running to the bus stop.  
Opening the door to Alison's flat, I slip off my shoes and dump my bag heading in to her sitting room, where I see her on the couch, slipping on next to her I pull her into a kiss. "I missed you,"  
"You just saw me," she laughs "Yeah, but that's different, we can't be us in school, we need to be Hannah and Miss. Morris, I like it when were just Hannah and Alison, It's not fair," I tell her leaning into her.  
" I know, but there isn t much we can do about it, except cherish the time we have, so I was thinking we can order in a take away, and put on a film," She says kissing my hair.  
"Sound's good, I'll pick the film you order food," I tell her heading over to her dvd collection.  
When we finish she reaches into the drawer next to us and pulls out a pandora bag, "Happy one year baby," She says kissing my forehead.  
"Wait one sec," I run and grab my bag pulling out the bottle of Marc Jacobs perfume I bought her and run back to her. We swap gifts with a smile and opening it I see the bracelet I pointed out to her about 4 months ago when we were out, "Oh my god, you remembered," I whisper.  
"Of course I remembered, I remember everything you say, and the things you don't, like the fact you say The hunger games is your favourite movie, but it's actually high school musical, and you love hot chocolate with fresh whipped cream and mini marshmallows and your favorite season is winter because you love being able to wrap up in cosy jumper and walk thru the park in the snow, you're terrified of bugs and whenever something flies past you nearly scream, your favourite person in the world is your mom and you're terrified of disappointing her, your best friend gets mistaken for your boyfriend all the time because of how much you love each other and he's most likely in the cafe across the street waiting for you. But most of all I remember the first time I saw you and why I fell in love with you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Hannah, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Tate O'Malley

I hear a crash from the kitchen and don't immediately get up. My mom is a good cook, but a noise one, and is constantly dropping things, "Mom?" Weird, there's no answer. I don't move though, until I hear the noises.

It sounds strained, grunting and gurgling, and that's when I get up and rush to the kitchen, "Mom?" I find her laying on the floor, it what looks like to be a seizure. Her limbs are flailing, her body is tense. I then grab my phone out of my pocket and dial 911, my heart beating so loud in my chest I can barely hear anything. My eyes are completely focused on my Mom, who's seizure isn't doing anything different.

"911, what's your emergency?" the lady asks.

"My mom's having a seizure and I need you to send help! NOW!" my voice gets grovely as it gets higher and as I get more scared. I give them my information, then she tells she going to hang up and help is on it's way.

"Mom, it's gonna be okay," I say, stroking my moms hair and trying to get her to calm down. I don't know how to deal with seizures, I don't even know how to deal with vomiting. All I know is what if she has permanent brain damage, what if she dies from this, the blame of it will be on me for the rest of my life. I look down at my mom one more time and then decide to go sit on the stairs and plug my ears, and wait for the ambulance to come.

Zola Grey-Shepherd

"Hey Zozo? Can I come in?" Daniel asks as he pokes his head in my door. I'm sitting on my bed drawing, not doing much of anything, so why not, I nod and he walks in my room. "Remember at the family dinner when Talia had her flashback and screamed really loudly?"

I nod, remembering the terrified look on my cousin's face, and announcing what I was going to go to school for, "Yeah, I think it's happening more often. They're not as gone as we think they are."

"Yeah. You said something right before she had the flashback and no one else heard it, except for me. You were talking about the Chicago Institute of Art?" he asks, his voice and face serious, and a little sad. I nod. "But that's so far away."

"I know Dan, but it's all I want to do. I know you guys all want to be doctors, but I can't do that. I wasn't made to be a doctor, I was made to be an artist, and I am good enough to get into the best art schools in the world," I say, passionately.

He nods, "I'm gonna miss you when you're gone next year Zo. You're pretty much the only normal one in this house anymore. In this entire family." I chuckle. "And I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna become a doctor." I raise my eyebrows in confusion, "I just kissed my tutor, who actually made math make sense. So I blew it?"

"WHAT? YOU KISSED OLIVIA!?" I yell out loudly, and throw myself back on my bed with laughter. "You idiot."

"I know!" he says, his voice solemn. "I think I actually like her too. But she left, so I just blew that entire relationship."

"You realize Olivia leaves when things get hard. So she's not leaving because she didn't like you, she left because she really likes you right?" I say, laughing at my very confused brother.

Calvin Robbins-Torres

The gap in the re-router I put up kept me up all night, I know that it would be hard to track it back to me, but if they do realise that it come from out of school, it falls on Hannah as well, and although it was her Idea, I don't want her getting in trouble.  
After school, I run home and grab my laptop before jumping on the bus Hannah will get on after school. We sit at the back until we get off at the stop around from Alison's house, "So its your one year today?"  
"Yeah, I got her the Marc Jacobs perfume,"  
"Are you ever going to tell the family?"  
"I don t know Calvin. Have you met them? They would kill her, my mom would make us break up, and I love her. I know i'm 'too young' to know what love really is and everything. But I've never felt like this before.  
"I know Han, but they're going to get on at you about it, someone is going to find out, how you kept it a secret for a yet so far I don't know,"  
"I know, I hate the fact I'm lying to everyone, my mom especially but, I'm scared I'm going to lose Alison, anyway I'm away over there, I'll only be a couple of hours, you're the best,"  
I watch her run across the road into Ali's building then head into the cafe, grabbing a coffee then sitting in the back opening my laptop and logging into Guild Wars, seeing as I finished all my homework last night and didn't get any today.  
Hannah comes back about 3 hours later, a big smile on her face. When I first found out, I was ready to kill Alison, but now, after seeing them together, I know that they are both crazy in love with each other.

Sofia Robbins- Sloan- Torres

"I'm coming in Sofia," Talia says as she cracks open my door, she sees me snuggled under my covers, cozied up in Crime and Punishment. She immediately comes over to me and snuggles up next to me, reading the Russian literature from over my shoulder.

"What's up sis?" I ask, nervously, knowing the conversation that's going to come up eventually.

"I heard what you want to do with your life," she says, quietly and calmly, her voice not wavering. "You want to be a lawyer." I nod, and don't meet her mismatched eyes. "I think that's amazing."

I finally meet her eyes, "You do?"

"Yeah Sofia. I've known for years, and I think the world needs more lawyers, more lawyers like you," she says, smiling and kissing the side of my head. "You'll make me proud. You'll make all of us proud."

"Says the girl who is most likely gonna cure Tay Sachs," I joke back, and then see the haunted look in her eyes. "What's up Talia?"

"My baby would have been three years old earlier this week," she says, and now it's her not meeting my eyes. I'm surprised that I didn't know but not too surprised that it happened. "I know I didn't tell you, but it would have been too hard. Telling you would have made it real."

"Do Moms know? What about Bailey?" I realize why she freaked out last night.

"Moms know. They took me to get the abortion, but made it clear I could have had the child. Aunt Addie did it, when we went to Los Angeles after I got home. Charlotte helped a lot too in that time," she then pauses. "You're the only one besides moms though."

My eyes widen, "Jesus Christ Talia. That bastard. I'm so sorry." I feel physically sick about what that creep did to my sister, my amazingly strong sister who's only 17 and has already lost an entire family. "When I'm a lawyer, all I want to do is put creeps like that away for life."

She smiles and nods as a lone tear runs down her cheeks. "I love you sis."

Bailey Grey-Shepherd

"So just wait here Bailey," my Aunt Callie says. "You did the right thing by coming in. Your results will be here in a while."

I nod and then look at Talia, the brunette beauty whose hand is tightly grasping my own, nervously, "So, how was your day today Talia?"

"Well, I woke up, then I had breakfast, then me and Sophia cuddled and talked about her career in law, then I took a nap, now I'm here with my best friend in the entire world, who's getting a bone scan," she says, her face in a nervous smile. "I'm really scared for you Bailey. These results have to be good."

"They will be sweetheart," she looks at me funny and I immediately take it back. "Just relax." She nods, and then buries her head in my shoulder, and my heart rate quickens, "What, what are you doing Tals?"

"Hiding," she whispers, and when I look around I get why. My hand goes to her back and rubs it.

"You're good, she's gone," I whisper back as the curly blonde haired girl leaves the hospital area. "Whatever happened with you and Julia?"

I was always jealous of Julia. She's been Talia's only serious relationship, and it happened about a year after she was rescued. She really didn't trust any men, and she couldn't be around men, except for me, and her family, and certainly none intimately. After about a year and a half, Talia and Julia split and no one ever got a reason for it.

"Well, I bared my soul to her, she didn't like what she saw, and I was done. I can't be with someone who doesn't love every part of me, even the parts they don't like," she says, looking at the back of the blonde's figure.

"You deserve it," I say. She either doesn't hear my comment, or doesn't acknowledge it. I push a little, "What did you tell her? I know all of your secrets."

"This, this you don't know," she says, and my heart rate quickens. I look her up and down.

"Did something happen to you? Again I mean?" I ask, looking for physical wounds I won't find. "Did you sleep with someone else? Did you cheat on her?"

She looks at me, incredulous, stands up and walks out. That's when Aunt Callie comes out of the room, a grim look on her face.

"Where'd Talia go?" she asks, her face not encouraging.

I shake my head, "Just tell me."

"Bailey, you have osteosarcoma. And it's aggressive. We need to start treatment immediately."

Josiah Bailey-Warren

I open the email on my phone, and then it says, "Congratulations, the Federal Drug Administration has approved your new neurosurgery programs. It is now eligible to be used in hospitals and on current projects."

I smile and then walk up to the neuro floor and see Aunt Amelia and Uncle Derek talking, "Hey Ams, it got approved!"

Amelia looks thrilled, "The program? The one by the anonymous guy?" When Derek nods, her face lights up, and they both turn to me.

"There was this new program made that is able to take a brain, and turn it into a 3D model of the exact thing that can be manipulated and changed. This will enable us to have way more visualization than if it were only a MRI or a CAT scan!" Derek says, as Amelia nods excitedly. They turn to each other.

"I have a brain tumor in 2230, you want to try it out?" Amelia asks, "We don't have to use it, but it would be fun. It's pretty harmless." They nod and run out, and my eyes almost pop out of my head. This program cost $12,000 a pop. $7000 of which will go to me. I'm going to be rich and it's going to happen fast.

Hope Shepherd

I pull off my shirt and touch my tender bruised ribs. I got them from when Damon pushed me down the stairs. Jesus Christ, it hurts really bad, but I deserved it. He wanted me to do something, and I wouldn't. I then tried to leave, and then he pushed me down.

"Hope! Mom wants us at the hospital now!" Hannah yells as she walks into our room. "Jesus Christ Hope! What the hell happened?'

I smile and then look down at my ribs in shock, "Oh, I'm really clumsy. I just fell down the stairs when I was in socks on the carpet. Hurt real bad, but I think I'm fine. I already examined myself."

"It looks really bad Hope. You told Mom right?" Hannah asks, her voice wary.

I shake my head, "Well I fell down the stairs because I was super late to school one day and she's told me a million times not to run in the house. So no, I haven't told her."

"Hope. You really should…" she says. "You should or I'll have to."

Dalton Grey-Sloan

I'm tech savy, but now a day who isn't. I can be given a name, and in about ten minutes, find their social media profiles and know a lot about them in this short amount of time. It all starts when I find my birth parents names, I've always known them, but over time you forget them, but the moment I read them, I immediately recognized them.

So in the first ten minutes that I'm on my computer in my bedroom, I input their names, and quickly find their profiles, and freeze. I just found my biological parents, the two people who made me, who brought me into this world. It's crazy. I click on my mom's name and I see her profile picture, and feel like I'm going to vomit. Its my mother, and father, pictured with three children, three children who look exactly like me.

They had three more children, though the oldest is probably around ten years younger than me, they had more children and are currently raising these children. They are raising these children, my siblings, and gave me up, gave me away without thinking another thought.

Nevertheless, I click on messages, and slowly type in my mother's name.

Hello,

My name is Dalton Grey-Sloan. You probably remember me, as I am your first born child. I am the child that you poisoned and then carelessly left in front of the hospital, only to insure that you didn't get charged with murder. I see that you now I three children, my three siblings. I would like to meet them if at all possible, if anything, to make sure that you aren't doing to them what you did to me.

-Dalton DS.

I am seething with anger as I slam out this message, and then I receive a message back.

Dalton- We are very interested in seeing you again, and we would love to introduce you to your siblings, Quinn, Evan and Erin. I would like to ask something of you and your parents as well. We should meet up soon. XOXO- Mom.

And that, that is when I vomit.

Talia Robbins-Torres

"It'll be fine," I whisper into Bailey's ear quietly. Lately, Bailey and I have been pushing new limits, physically and emotionally. We've been a lot more touchy and hands on, especially when we're alone, and emotionally, I feel like I can tell him anything. I'm really close to telling him about the abortion.

He nods, and then looks into my eyes, and looks as he's about to almost say something, and when I'm looking over his shoulder, I see something that makes me recoil into the crook of his neck.

The tall, beautiful blonde is one that was in both my fantasies and nightmares for months. When we dated, everything was perfect, we were both happy, but then I had to tell her something, something that I hadn't told anybody.

When I told her about it she broke up with me immediately and called me a heartless murderer and asked me how I could possibly do something like this after what happened to me. Luckily after a while Bailey understands and smiles, rubbing his hands through my curls.

"You're good, she's gone," he whispers to me and I bring my self out of his neck after one more deep inhale of his smell that comforts me so much. "What was that about?"

"I can't tell you Bailey. We broke up, and it wasn't on good terms," I said. "I told her something, something no one knows. Sofia knows and so does my moms, but no one else."

"Excuse me?" he asks, hurt. "I don't know? You tell me everything, I tell you everything." I nod, and tears spring to my eyes. "Did something happen again? Did someone hurt you? Did you cheat on her?"

I look at him, my eyes steely, and then run off, and walk into Teddy's office, where she

never is and take a deep breath.

After about twenty minutes, Bailey comes running into the room, tears streaming down his face, looks me dead in the eyes and says, "Talia. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

My eyes widen in fear and I pull him into a hug, "It's okay Bails. We can get through it, we always do." He shakes his head. "What's wrong?"

"Talia. I have an aggressive form of osteosarcoma."


	6. Chapter 5 - Just A Bump

**A/N- Sorry it's so late guys, Exams happened. Hopefully the chapter was worth the wait though :) Please R/R.**

* * *

Pristine Avery

I don't go back to sleep, I can't, If I hadn't found Dylan now, someone would of found her dead the next morning, and I can't shake that from my mind, my little sister almost died. My mom rides in to the hospital with her, while my dad stays for me and Rachel. I sit down with him on the couch.

"You should go back to sleep Pris, it's only 3." He says rubbing my back, then turns to me. "Pris, are you okay? Your hands are shaking, and one of your eyes are twitching," He starts checking me over, but I move back.

I'm not going to let him worry about me, after what just happened with Dylan, plus the fact I heard them shouting at Rachel a few hours before. "I'm fine daddy, just got a headache," It's not a lie. Just not the whole truth, I don't know what's wrong with me, my head is pounding, Unable to control the tremors going through my body and I found a bruise on my side I didn't have when I went to bed.

"Daddy? Is Rachel going to be okay?"

"I don't know Pris, hopefully. But you gave her a shot, it's lucky you found her, you did good baby," he says kissing my head, " Go to sleep, you still have a couple of hours,"

Standing up, my vision goes blank, and I still, not wanting to pass out like I feel I will, it slowly goes away and I head upstairs, getting ready for the day ahead of me.

Maria Robin-Torres

After cheer practice I put my normal clothes back on, not really liking wearing my uniform all day, Rachel and Ella follow my lead and change into jeans and T-shirts.

Heading outside, we go over the story one last time, knowing if their is one piece out of place the adults will tear the whole thing apart. God I hate having all these smart people as aunts, uncles and parents sometimes.

"Hey girls," My aunt Amy says to cheerfully.

"Hey," we mutter back at the same time.

Getting into my aunt Teddy's car I lean back and sigh, really not up to getting the third degree.

"Why pink?" she asks suddenly.

"What?"

"Your hair, why dye it pink?"

Why not,"

"And the piercings why do them?"

"Because I wanted to," This is not going where I expected it to, instead of getting grilled over last night, shes asking about my appearance?

We stay silent until we get to the mall. Going into Hot topics, I go to the shorts, and Teddy comes up next to me.

"So I hear you had an exciting night," She says, glancing at me.

Sighing I look at her, "Did my mom's ask you to take me out so they could see if I lied to them?"

"Did you?"

"No, Rachel got a text telling her there was a party from a girl on the cheer team, and everyone always goes on about them, so we decide to go see what was so good about them, it got a bit out of hand, we got split up, I found Ella and it was obvious she wasn't enjoying herself, so I went to find Rachel so we could leave, and she was in a bad state so I called Amelia to pick us up,"

"Okay," she says searching my face for any lie. "Is that everything?"

No, there's a lot more, I can't tell you though, Rachel is always drunk, Ella tried to get popular from sleeping around and is now pregnant, and I am totally failing my friends, when all i want to do is save them. I dont say any of this though just nod and turn back to the clothes. We shop for about an hour, then meet up with the others at Loving Hut for lunch, seeing as that is the only place near by I can eat at.

Rachel looks giddy, almost like she is drunk, but seeing as she hasn't had a drink in a few hours I know that's not possible. Ella looks like she's been crying and is a way to start again.

Ella Grey-Sloan

When we get to the mall, we go to H&amp;M to the jeans.

"So what happened last night then Ellie?" Aunt Meredith asks

"Rachel got a text telling her there was a party from a girl on the cheer team, and everyone always goes on about them, so we decide to go see what was so good about them, and it went a bit... wrong, we got split up, I sat on the couch, then Maria found me, and decide we were leaving, she went to find Rachel and next thing I know Amelia is their giving me her car keys and told me to go sit in the car,"

"And this was the first party you guys have been to,"

Crap, I hate lying, but I'm so used to it it just slips out, "Yeah, first and last,"

"Okay."

We turn back to the clothes, and I find a really cute pair and get them in my size, heading to the changing rooms. They look good, and fit perfectly. They wont soon.

That thought hits me and I can't hold back the tears, next thing I know I'm on the floor sobbing.

"Ella? are you okay?" I hear my aunt Meredith ask "Ella?"

"I.. I'm Goo..ood," I get out in between sobs.

"Ella open the door"

Getting up I steady myself on the wall and open it for her to come in

"What is going on?" she asks looking at my face.

"Nothing,"

"It's obviously not nothing, you can tell me, you know that,"

"I'm fine," I lie, I CAN'T let anyone know.

"Ella something is wro..."

"I said I am FINE," I snap at her still crying. "Can we go?"

"Sure," she replies uncertainly. "I need to pick up something for Zola from the art store then were meeting the others at the vegan restaurant down the road,"

Walking through the mall I can't help but stare at all the baby things in the shop, noticing how much everything is. How am I going to afford a kid?

Rachel Avery

"So you were in a bad state last night," Amelia states as we skim the dresses in New Look.

"Yeah? I don't remember much," I say trying to get out of the conversation.

"I'm not surprised, alcohol mixed with cocaine does that to someone," she says raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, It got a bit out of hand last night," I say feeling the start of a headache come on.

"A BIT out of hand, Rachel you could of died," she says looking me straight in the eyes.

"But I never," I throw back turning my back on her and looking at the shoes, I don't know what the big deal is, I actually liked the feeling I got after taking it, like I was floating and I didn't have to worry about anything.

"Rachel, look at me." I ignore her picking up a pair of high-tops. "Rachel," rolling my eyes I turn around to her. "Drug's is Not something you want to get into, trust me I've been there, in the moment it feels great, but that will crash, and it will take you down with it."

"Chill out Amy. It was one time, I won't do it again, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, and if i'm being honest it kind of sucked." I lie, I'm getting good at that.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I say, " I need to go to the toilet,"

As soon as I get into the stall I pull a bottle of whiskey out of my bag and down about half of it, leaning back against the wall, hoping it will kick in soon, as I really need to feel a buzz, it's been hours since I last had a drink. I lean there for about 5 minutes when Aunt Amelia knocks on the door and ask if im okay.

As we are walking down to the restaurants I start to feel the buzz and smile to myself. Finally.

Daniel Grey-Shepherd

"Olivia, wait up!" I yell to the brown haired beauty, who's obviously running away from me. "You can't avoid me forever!"

"Watch me!" she snarls back to me. I run up to her, and stand in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Olivia. Why have you avoided me for all this time?" I ask, smirking, knowing exactly why.

"You know why you asshole!" she growls, trying to escape my grip.

"Go on a date with me," I state, ignoring her obvious signs of wanting to be anywhere but here. Her eyes widen, and look anywhere but my face. "I'm not kidding Livs. I want to go on a date with you. Tonight, seven, your house." I don't give her a chance to respond before pressing a kiss to her hand and walking away.

Now it's the end of the day, and I'm way more nervous than I've ever been about a date. I pull into the Karev's house, and when I open the door, I'm met by Cameron and Uncle Alex, both unsmiling and both looking tough.

"Let's have a talk son," Uncle Alex says gruffly. "Olivia isn't like the other girls. She's not as emotional, doesn't really get excited about stuff like this-."

"That's enough Dad!" Olivia yells, as she slips on her short brown boots, which look great with her olive green blousey top and light blue jeans. Who am I? I don't normally notice a girl's outfit, but with Olivia, I notice everything.

She grabs my hand, her small one with my big one and drags me to my car. We decide to go to the festival, which is in the park nearby.

When we pull in, we run straight for the ferris wheel, our hands never separating. Once we get on, and get to the top, the ferris wheel completely stops.

"Sorry, we're experiencing some technical difficulties," a voice says calmly over the loudspeaker.

"Jeez," Olivia says, looking everywhere but my eyes. "This sucks." Then the unimaginable happens and it starts to rain. "Well this sucks even more," she laughs.

This time her eyes meet mine, and mine meet hers and we go into kiss, and then a crack of thunder hits, and we jump apart. Olivia's eyes are wide and frightened, "Don't like thunder?" I ask, and she shakes her head furiously. I smile, and pull her small frame into me, trying to shield her from anything that could hurt her.

In thirty minutes, the ferris wheel begins to work, and we all cheer, well, Olivia's teeth chatter, which is her version of a cheer. Then we run to my car, hoping to go get dinner, and get out of the rain. About ten miles away from the park, and another ten from anywhere else, my car starts to sputter. It doesn't take much before it just dies on me.

We sit in the car together in silence for about five minutes and at the same time go, "Worst date ever." And laugh hysterically.

Hopping out of the car to take a look at the engine, we both meet at the front of the car, and before we even do so, our lips crash into one another's, and we get lost in eachother. Our bodies meld into one, with the help of the brain, and we're oblivious to the world outside of our little bubble.

Cameron Karev

"So hot," I whisper against Kate's lips, as I try to press myself even more into her body than I ever thought possible. She pushes me up against the door, and her hands find my blonde hair and my hands roam up and down her torso.

"What am I doing?" she asks herself more than she asks me, as I kiss her neck, intent on leaving my mark.

"Having a little fun," I say, as I move down to her collarbone. "For once in your life."

"Yeah yeah yeah," she says before pulling my head back up to meet her head and then kisses me firmly. We get lost in each other for who knows all long. All I know is that we've definitely missed our last classes. When we finally pull apart, our faces are flushed, our lips swollen.

"Go out with me!" I proclaim once again. "You like me, I like you."

"You're hopeless," she whispers before storming out of the supply closet, leaving me dazed and confused, standing in her wake.

Sarah Karev

I have so much homework, once again. Tonight, Cameron is smitten over Kate, only god knows what he did with her today, and Olivia is on a date with Daniel Grey-Shepherd. Neither one of them has opened a textbook all night, even though Olivia is in three AP classes and Cameron has to keep up goodish grades to be on the team.

Myself on the other hand, I haven't slept in twenty seven hours. Looking at all the homework I have now means I probably won't sleep tonight either. I go downstairs and make myself a cup of coffee, quietly obviously or my mom or dad would notice and they'd make me drop some of my advanced classes.

"Night sweetie," they both yell from the living room, where they are simultaneously arguing, flirting, watching TV and going over their caseload for the next day. Multitasking, something which they do so flawlessly, something that I can't pull off.

I leave them downstairs and go upstairs to my mountain of homework, which grows and grows as everyday goes on.

Imogen Hunt

I'm sitting on the exam table for the second day in a row as my uncle mark stitches up the cut behind my ear, apparently I over scratched it. I sigh, which brings my parents attention to me from where they were whispering in the corner.

"You okay Gen?"

"Fine," I reply rolling my eyes. My mom comes and sits next to me rubbing my arm, while my dad slips out.

"Done, and there shouldn't even be a scar, but that is just because I am amazing" Mark comments getting up and kissing my forehead, before heading out to get paperwork for my parents to sign.

A couple of minutes later my dad comes back in with a women. "Imogen this is Dr. Matthews, Connie, Imogen,"

"I've never seen you before, what department do you work for?"

"I'm not a surgeon, I'm a psychiatrist, is it okay if we speak for a little while?" she asks sitting on a chair in the room.

"I dont need to speak to you, why would I?

"Your family are quite worried about you, and asked if I would be able to speak to you, just the two of us,"

I give her a look while my parents leave the room.

"How old are you Imogen?"

"15,"

"Okay, so you are a Sophomore?"

"Yeah,"

"What's that like?"

I give her a strange look, "I don't know, It's school, It's boring."

"Fair enough, I hear you have a big family whats that like?"

"Okay, We arent related really, but all of our parents are like best friends, and we were brought up together, so were all close,"

"That's good, family is important," She crosses her legs and leans her arms on her knee, "What happened today Imogen?"

"Nothing,"

"It doesn't look like nothing, you have stitches, 14 of them, from scratching yourself,"

"I had an Itch I didn't realise how much I was scratching," I say, fidgeting.

'It's a trap, Imogen, don't say another word,'

"Your brother told your parents you were mumbling to yourself," she says.

I stay silent, focusing on the wall, reading the charts they have up there.

"I know this is scary Imogen but we can help you, but to get help you need to ask for it,"

I still don't budge, keeping my mouth firmly sealed.

She gets up and hands me a card, "When you want help, my number is there, day or night." With that she heads outside, and I see her talking to my parents throw the window.

Hannah Shepherd

I sit on the couch, doing my maths homework, well I'm meant to be anyway, but my mind keeps drifting back to Alison. My eye shift to the bracelet she got me, It has seven Pandora essence charms on it, Happiness, Joy, Dignity, Health, Love, Courage, Creativity and Dedication. I feel bad, this must of cost her loads of money and I could only afford a bottle of perfume. She told me she didn't care, I didn't have to get her anything. She really is the best thing that ever happened to me. Smiling,I glance at my laptop display, a picture of us at the ice rink in Renton. We cant do anything properly in seattle, because of my huge family, we tried it once, and nearly got caught, when My aunts Meredith, Cristina, Callie and Arizona, came into the movie theater and sat two rows in front of us, we are so lucky they never saw us.

I hear my door open and my mom, Aunt Teddy's and Aunt Meredith's voice drift through the hallway, I take off my bracelet and slipping it into my cardigan pocket, knowing I wont be able to explain where I got it from.

"Hey Han," My mom says sitting down next to me. "Sorry I didn't get a chance to properly talk to you earlier. How was school?"

"It's fine, It was okay," I say, then notice my laptop is still open to a picture of me and Alison. I quickly shut it which makes my mom draw her eyebrows together in confusion.

"You okay Han?" She asks.

"Yeah," I say quickly.

She turns to my aunts who both shrug in response. "Where's Hope?" she asks instead, still with a uneven tone.

My mind flashes to the image of my twin sister examining her side in the mirror, where a bruise, almost black, standing out against her pale skin. I don't believe the story she told me, but I don't have any proof to believe it's a lie, and no idea how she got it anyway.

"In her room," I say, before picking up my math book, to make it look like i'm too busy to talk, I just start writing down my lines for the play, I do this to memorise them, because lets be honest, I don't have a clue how to do Algebra, since when did math have letters in it.

Were all sitting in the living room laughing about an hour later when the doorbell goes, which my mom gets up to get.

"Officer? Can I help you?" we hear her ask when she opens it, which cause us all to go silent.

"Good evening mam, we are looking for a Miss. Hannah Shepherd. "

Olivia Karev

"That's enough Dad!" I yell as I run downstairs and grab Daniel's handing, acting much more bold than I am. In reality, I'm terrified, and unsure of myself, something which I ignore so well in my everyday life, as I act completely confident.

I find myself at a carnival, and then somehow I find myself on top of a ferris wheel. Then it stops stops. "Jeez, this sucks!" I say, a smile still gracing my face, because I am out on a date, with the boy I'm in love with. Then it starts to downpour. "This sucks even more."

He smiles, and I smile, and our eyes meet, our faces get closer and closer together, almost in a kiss, and that's when the thunder strikes, a loud crack. I jump and pull away, and then feel my heart rate accelerate. It's my dirty secret, me Olivia Karev, the badass of the badasses, is afraid of thunderstorms.

My eyes widen and Daniel pulls me even closer to him, "Don't like thunder?" I nod and allow myself to curl into him more. Thirty terrifying minutes later, it starts to work again and we go down, and both sprint to the car.

We get there, laughing through the rain, through the puddles. Then once we get to the car, we drive for ten miles, the only sound being the raindrops, our heavy breathing and occasional giggles. Then about ten miles later the car breaks down.

We both look to each other, "Worst date ever." We agree, bursting out in laughter. Simultaneously we hop out of the car to go check on the engine and it's still pouring rain.

But before we can even do that, I look at Daniel and we start to kiss, furiously and passionately, we are one, being brought together in the rain.

Tate O'Malley

"What's wrong?" my Aunt Teddy asks as she walks by me sitting in the waiting room. "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, "My mom had a seizure and Bailey's in the hospital and so's Dylan and we're all falling apart."

"What?" Aunt Teddy asks, her voice worried. "How's your mom?"

"They said she'd be fine, but I didn't do anything and I don't know why she had a seizure and I just hid on the stairs because I was scared," I admit, tears running down my face.

"What about Bailey?" she asks, still very concerned. She's now sat down, her hand steadily rubbing my back.

"I don't know, I thought you would. I just passed your office and Talia and him were in there crying," I answer, now more confused than I thought possible.

"And Dylan?" she sounds the most worried about little Dylan, the lost one, who's always been the odd duck.

"Someone said she tried to kill herself or something," I answer, and now that I say it out loud it's a lot more concerning.

"WHAT?" she nearly yells before standing up and running to the nurses station. "Sorry Tate! I have to go!"

I nod bravely before collapsing in a pile of my tears yet again.

Zola Grey-Shepherd

My stomach is a pit of nerves. I can barely breathe, I'm so scared. What if they don't love me anymore, what if they never talk to me again. What if they disown me?

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" I ask quietly, walking into the kitchen, where they're chatting away.

"Always sweetheart," my mom says as she pulls me into her tiny body. "What about?"

"Iwanttogotoartschoolandbeanartist. Idon'twanttobeasurgeon,I'veneverwantedtobeone," I say super fast, and then try to run out of the room.

They both burst out laughing, and then it's my dad who speaks, "I would be way more surprised if you wanted to be a surgeon sweetie. I knew that you didn't want to be a surgeon from the moment we signed you up for art class."

"Where do you want to go?" my mom asks, already forgetting my supposedly life changing admission.

"Chicago Institute of Art," I answer proudly. My number one choice. "I've already gotten in, I basically got in last year."

They both nod and pull me into a hug, squishing me in between them. I then laugh and hug them both back.

"They recruited me. Mrs. T sent in my artwork to them last year and then wanted me to skip my last year of high school and go live with them and study art full time. I told them that my family valued a well rounded education, and I had to finish high school first," I say, growing more and more confident in myself and my abilities.

"We're so proud of you Zola," my dad says, planting a kiss on my head. "We've been proud of you before, but now, you're following your passion and standing up for what you believe." I smile, kiss them both on the cheek and then walk away.

Bailey Grey-Shepherd

"Talia, I have osteosarcoma," I say, quietly at first, tears streaming down my face. "Talia, I have cancer."

Her eyes widen and fill up with tears and then she goes off on a rant in Arabic, yelling in a language I don't understand, shouting at the sky. Near the end of this, she walks towards me, the tears coming out like waterfalls and collapses in my arms, sobbing.

"Bailey Grey Shepherd," she looks me dead in the eye. "You will fight this, because I have already lost my mother, father and two brother. I have been raped. I have been kidnapped. I have had an abortion. I cannot, cannot lose the man I love. The only man I have ever loved, in this way."

My eyes widen at all of the revelations, "You had an abortion? Jesus Tali why didn't you tell me?"

Her eyebrows raise, "I just told you I loved you and all you have to say is that?"

"You love me," I whisper to myself, my forehead falling against hers. "That's good, because I love you, and I'm going to kiss you right now."

A smile flicks over her face and she allows herself to be kissed. She kisses me back passionately and exploratively. It feels like we've done this before, like we've been this connected before.

It isn't too long before Talia pulls away, shuts the blinds and locks the door shut, then strips herself of her shirt, baring not only her physical scars to me, but her emotional ones as well. She and I then do what two people in love do best, we make love, slowly and tentatively.

Joshua Grey Shepherd

When I go downstairs the next morning I see my mom and dad sitting at the table, laughing. I don't know how they have gone 29 years and there's still that magic in their marriage, guess that is just what love is. Come to think of it, all my aunts and uncles have been together for at least 20 years. I want that. I think about what aunt Callie told me last night, and what I know to be true, because if there's one thing they love even the slightest more than they love each other it's us kids, I'm not going to lie, when they first brought Daniel home, I was worried, because what if they didn't have enough for both of us, then Zola came, then Bailey and Finally Sutton, along with each of them a little worry that I would be forgot about, as I got older though I realised that instead of that, my parents stretched themselves thin, making sure we all got the same attention and love, as well as being kick-ass surgeons, which must of been difficult seeing as when my mom returned to work after Sutton they had 5 kids aged 1, 2, 3, 4 and 12. God knows how they managed, I wouldn't of been able to.

"Hey Josh," My mom says smiling at me.

"Hey," I replied taking a yogurt out of the fridge and sitting down at the end of the table.

'You can't live in fear of what might happen' my Aunt Callie's words echo in my head. She's right but I can't tell them, I love them too much to chance losing them.

"I'm going to head into work early, I'll see you tonight," I say getting up.

"It's only half six,"

"I know," I say dropping a kiss to my moms cheek and hugging my dad, I can't stay here, I feel awful not telling them things.

When I get home, from work, I hear their voices in the kitchen and go straight to my room, worried if I sit around them I'll blurt it out. I don't know why it's so hard to keep in now, I've known for 14 years, properly, I think I knew when I was younger as well, and I was able to keep it quiet, but now, I feel like it's going to burst out without my permission. I'm knocked out of my thoughts with a knock on my door and my dad poking his head in.

"HEy dad, whats up?"

"Why are you avoiding your mother and I?"

Ruaridh Hunt

The door shuts after my mom and Imogen, and Henry turns around to me.

"What the hell was that?" he asks me

"That... That was... not my sister, that was not my little sister, that isn't the girl who used to run around my house in pigtails and dresses making my mom and dad make cakes and draw with her, I don't know who that person is, but it is not my little sister," I say, my voice cracking and tears stinging the back of my eyes.

I leave the room and all I hear are whispers about Imogen, so I go to my locker grabbing my bag, before leaving the school, I can't stay here now.

When I get home I slip on a pair of cargo shorts and a vest top, then go out putting in my ear phones and running down the street. For the army I need to be able to run 2 miles in 16 minutes and 36 seconds, at the moment I'm down to 18 minutes, so I'm getting their before I was at 23 minutes.

I'm running for about 15 minutes when I feel a hand on my arm, and spinning around I see my aunt Teddy, her eyebrows raised.

"Hey Teddy," I say, smiling at her.

"Why are you not in school?"

And just like that, my mind snaps back to Imogen shaking in the corner, muttering about people trying to kill her. My whole resolve crumbles, and I collapse onto her arms, sobbing.

She pulls me into her house and sits on the sofa with me, "Rue what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Imogen, I ... I don't know what's happening to her," I get out in sharp breaths.

"What do you mean Ruaridh?"

"She broke down today, started talking to herself, saying we were trying to kill her, scratching her ear until it was bleeding, mom picked her up and brought her to the hospital,"

"Yeah, your sister, she's sick at the moment, but if she is at the hospital, it's good," she says rubbing my back.

"My parents are mad at me," I tell her.

"Why?"

"I told them I was joining the army,"

Josiah Bailey-Warren

I launch my computer and then find my way to my bank account website and I open the website, carefully, almost scared of what I'll find. When I log in, my bank account which had six thousand dollars in it at the start of the day, now has nearly seventy thousand dollars.

My eyes widen and I nearly push my laptop to the ground, in shock, "Oh my god!" My mom walks into the room,

"You okay kid?" she asks and then feels my forehead, checking for a fever. I nod sheepishly, all of the color gone from my face. "You don't look so good."

I stand up, and shake my head, "I have to go to school." She shakes her head and pushes me back onto the couch.

"You are going to do no such thing. You will put your butt down on the couch and you will not leave it until I say so young man," I nod again to my mother, who smiles at herself proudly. I then open my laptop again and stare at the number and then I get scared once again, what will happens when my mom finds out.

Hope Shepherd

"Where are we going Damon?" I ask, scared. My sister just saw all of the bruises and she obviously didn't believe my stories about the accidents. "Damon?"

"Don't question me!" he says as he backhands me across the face.

I grab my stinging face and don't say another word as we pull into a mysterious driveway and then are met but three men. Three grown men.

"This must be Hope," one of them snarls as his hand is placed on my back and then travels down, and grabs my ass.

"Excuse me?" I shout, and I shoot Damon a look, who shrugs. We walk into the house, which smells of weed and alcohol.

"So Hope, Damon tells us your families full of doctors, which means that they're always gone," another man says.

"He says that you're an animal in the sack," the third man says, and I look to Damon, who already has a joint and a bottle of beer. "I bet he'd be willing to share."

"Go ahead," Damon says. "She's already such a whore."

My eyes widen as I stand up, "I will do no such thing." I've finally reached my breaking point. "I am not a whore, I have sex, with my boyfriend, which does not make me a slut."

"After tonight, you won't be able to say that," the second man says before he leans in, and forces me into a kiss. I reach down to my pocket, and grab my cell phone. I get to my contacts without looking and then scroll down a little, and hit the call button.

"Don't even think about it!" I shout, pulling away. "Are you going to do anything Damon?"

He doesn't move as his friend hits me, and he doesn't move as his friend unbuckles his belt. The beating continue until my world goes black.

Tucker Bailey-Jones

I wake up when the sun is high in the sky, and glancing at the clock I realise its 2 in the afternoon, and the first day of I have had in weeks. Grinning I remember Lucy is off today as well so I head downstairs and see her at the cooker making something, wrapping my arms around her stomach I grin and kiss her cheek.

"Hey baby, did you sleepwell?" she asks spinning in my arms and wraps her arms around my shoulder.

"Fantastic, its the first night this week I fell asleep with you in bed," I smile, the one bad thing about our jobs, other than the fact that we're constantly putting ourselves in danger, is that we can work days and night and don't always get to spend time together.

"I know, it was amazing, normally yourself asleep when I get home," she says into my chest. "I'm making soup,"

"Nice, I'll set the table,"

10 minutes later were sitting down with food and laughing talking about the wedding, which we are hoping to get booked for the 26th of october, our anniversary. Its crazy to think that this year will be the 7th anniversary seeing as we started dating in junior year of high school.

"Tuck?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't freak out okay, but do you know how my periods are always on time?"

"Yes," I say confused.

"It's two weeks late," She tells me, "I think I might be pregnant,"

Sutton Grey Shepherd

Im sitting in the back garden holding onto my side, it's still bleeding, and its really sore, worse than normal. I think I might of hit some kind of nerve by mistake, I just really hope its not infected because that would be a total pain in the ass. Sighing I shift, and begin to count the calories I have ate today, 124 calories if im correct. But it's still too much, I need to run it off, which would be a lot easier if I could move, at the moment I get busy every time I stand up. 9 more pound, all i need is to lose 9 more pound, that will get me down to 80, 80 is a fine weight, if I get to eighty my family will be proud of me, and not the false pride they have been showing recently, I need to be perfect, like the rest of my family.

"Hey Sutton, mind if I join you?" I turn my head and see my dad standing beside me, holding two cups.

"Sure, daddy," I smile back at him.

Sitting on the bench next to me we admire the view, looking out over the edge of the cliff. He hands me a cup and smelling it, I know it's the green tea I insisted on buying, because one mug only has 2 calories in it, and if you drink it while you're hungry it mostly makes the need for food go away.

"Are you okay, baby?" He asks suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just enjoying the view," I say, leaning my head on his chest while he wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't mean now," he says, causing me to look at him in confusion, " Me and your mom, and last night near enough all of your aunts and uncles brought it up as well, but over the past couple of months, you've started to look sick, your pale, and shaking a lot and you've lost weight, and most days your appetite goes with it."

Fuck,Fuck,Fuck. What do I say, I can't say anything about this, he wouldn't understand, and I only have 9 pounds to go, 9 pound and I will be perfect.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad," I say hoping that will be enough for him.

"Are you sure?" he asks unconvinced.

I say the one thing I know will get him off my back, because he always becomes uncomfortable when it's mentioned. "I've just been getting really bad cramps, you know when I get my period and It makes me a bit weird for a couple of days afterwards." Total lie, I haven't had a period in about 3 months, but he doesn't know that.

Dalton Grey-Sloan

I get to the restaurant, the one we agreed to meet at, five minutes early. I take a seat, and wait. I twiddle my thumbs until three kids, three kids who are obviously my siblings walk into the restaurant. I stand up and then see my parents.

Now, these aren't the normal, warm and cuddly parents. These parents abused me, neglected me, poisoned me and left me to die. Now I see them with these three kids, the same age that I was when I was at the receiving end of all of this abuse.

They walk up to me and pull me into a cold hug, which is nothing like the demeanor that they use with my siblings, "Hello Dalton."

"Hey Sherry, Freddie," I say, now all of the anger I have ever felt is pooled towards them, but at the same time I am transformed into the scared child I once was. "How are you?"

"Good and you son?" my father asks.

"You lost the right to call me son when you poisoned me and left me to die," I snarl soft enough so the small kids can't hear me.

The oldest, Quinn, looks up to me and smiles, "You're my brother." I nod, my eyes wide and pull her into a hug.

I then turn to my bio parents and realize that they've never been half the parents that Mark and Lexie have been. Sherry opens her mouth,

"We've always had a plan Dalton. You, were simply not part of it. You were born too early, and this baby, this baby inside of me is going to be born too late," my bio mom says, resting her arm on her stomach.

My eyes widen, "I swear to god, if you lay a hand on that child, I will make sure you never see me, or the other three ever again!" My voice is low, my face is still kind, as not to scare the kids.

"Oh, no, we won't hurt it. Too messy. This one is for you, we're going to give it to your adopted parents, Mark and Alexandra?"

"Lexie. My mom's name is Lexie," I snarl before realizing what they just asked me to do.

Grace Grey-Sloan

When I get home from school I see my mom in the kitchen, so I go straight upstairs, we still haven't spoken since I shouted at her this morning. I grab the book I'm in the middle of reading, but can't concentrate of it, re-reading the same line over and over again, eventually I give up, deciding its useless and throw my book to the other side of my bed room, knocking over a lamp by mistake, sighing I curl up in my covers and close my eyes, tired from the day. I don't even know why I'm so tired, all I have done is sleep recently, but i'm still so tired, and if I'm being totally honest, I'm struggling to do things, things I normally love to do. Like dance practice this afternoon, took all my energy and I struggled just to pretend I was interested.

"Grace?" Looking up I see my mom in the doorway.

"Hey Momma," I say, throwing a smile on.

"Are you okay?" She asks sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? Because you look sad, and your lamp is broken,"

"I'm FINE mom, " I snap, I really need to stop doing that.

"Grace Grey-Sloan, I will not stand that attitude from you, I don't know what was wrong with you this morning or now, but cut it out," She says looking me straight in my eye.

"Sorry," I mumble, dropping my head, hating the fact I'm upsetting my mom.

"Okay, now you know you can come to me and your dad about anything don't you, or if you don't feel comfortable about telling us you have all your aunts and uncles. You really do have a village raising you, Gracie," She says laughing, " But you can come to any of us,"

"I know mom, I'm fine though," And I really am, just because I've had a few bad days doesn't mean anything.

**********Henry Burton Jr.******  
****

Sitting on my bed, I stare at the vials and needles in front of me, is this really something I want again, sure it helped, I felt better after taking it, like I was floating, free. But I overcame that, my mom would kill me if I relapsed, and Aunt Amelia would be so ashamed. Shaking my head I pick them up, planning to throw them out, but I cant, I have it in my hand, and I could just make everything go away, the fear on Imogen's face this morning, and Ruaridh, my best friend, who has always been strong, breaking down after his mom picked up Imogen. I could make it all go away, what would one little bit do.

...

FLASHBACK

I wake up, hearing the steady beep of a heart monitor, and glancing to my right, I see my mom sitting in the bed next to me, her eyes red, and she looks tired... defeated. I start to cough, my mouth dry, and her eyes snap to me.

"Henry, you're awake," She says, then picks up a cup of water, putting it to my lips. she takes it away and turns, busying herself with my monitors.

"What happened?" I croak out.

"Your an Idiot Henry," she says spinning to me. "DRUGS! You almost died, you did die, you were dead, on the bathroom floor, if I came home 5 minutes later, I wouldn't of been able to bring you back.

...

"Collapsed veins, Bacterial infections, Abscesses, Infection of the heart , Arthritis, Liver and kidney disease, along with a whole lot of other problems," turning around I see my aunt Miranda in the hospital room doorway. "Are you really that stupid, Drugs Henry, growing up with doctors I would think you would know not to take drugs,"

"My mom already gave me the whole drugs are stupid what were you thinking talk," I say, going back to my game of solitaire.

"Okay, then I'll have a different talk, do you know what happened when you got brought in? Your mom sat in the waiting room, for 3 hours, waiting to see if you were okay, she was sure you were going to die, and she blamed herself, for not noticing, for not picking up the fact you were taking drugs, she thought she had lost you, and next time she most likely will, if she loses you it will kill her, when your dad died she nearly lost it, but then she found out that she was pregnant with you, and that gave her the drive to go on, but if she loses you, I don't know what she would do."

With that she leaves.

...

The next time my door opens, Aunt Amelia comes in and hops up onto my bed, grabbing the pack of cards and dealing them out.

"You're not going to lecture me?"

"That would be quite hypocritical don't you think," she says, throwing down a card.

I look at her, drawing my eyebrows together, not sure what she means.

"I've been clean for 17 year," she says

"You used to take drugs?"

She nods, then smiles at me, "Oxy. And I can't believe I didn't see what you were doing, but Henry, this is where you get help, this is your split road, one direction is a needle and a grave, the other is a meeting and recovery, let me know when you decide."

...

Present Time

I pick up the vials and needles slipping them into my pocket before leaving the house, walking a few doors down and walking up the path to the porch take a deep breath and knock on the door.

Talia Robbins-Torres

My heart stops when those words come out of his mouth and I do what any normal person would do, I go off on a rant in Arabic.

"God! Why would you do this to me! You know that Bailey is the only man I have ever loved. The only person I have ever felt feelings for this big! You took away my mom, my dad, my two brothers, all while I watched. You took away an entire family of mine!" tears start to roll down my face, and Bailey looks shocked. My Arabic rants are far apart and often at times of great stress, when only Arabic can express my true feelings. "Now Bailey is my family. He is just as much family as my mom's are, as Sofia is, as Calvin and Maria. You cannot take away my family." The tears are almost impossible to stop, "You let me get raped God. My innocence was taken from me. My health my well being, then you backed me against a wall, and the only logical choice for me was to get an abortion. Why would you let my life be like this God?" At the end of my rant, I allow myself to collapse against Bailey, tears streaming down my face.

""Bailey Grey Shepherd," I look him dead in the eye, hoping he gets how much I mean the words that come out of my mouth. "You will fight this, because I have already lost my mother, father and two brother. I have been raped. I have been kidnapped. I have had an abortion. I cannot, cannot lose the man I love. The only man I have ever loved, in this way."

"Jesus Christ Tali, you had an abortion? Why didn't you tell me?" I shoot him a look, and make a mental note to have this conversation later.

"I just told you I loved you and this is what you want to talk about? Children conceived out of rape when I was thirteen?" I ask, trying to steer the conversation away from myself and onto him.

"You love me," he whispers to himself. "That's good, because I love you too." My heart nearly explodes with anticipation. "I'm going to kiss you now."

He does so, and it's amazing. It's a fantastic kiss, filled with both passion and intimacy, passion and thoughts. When we finally pull apart, I stand up, away from his grip, and walk to the windows, dousing both of the shades. I then lock the door. When I do so, I walk over to him, and pull off my shirt.

"Talia, you don't have to," he says, but quickly shuts up and takes off his shirt as well. I look down at my tanned body, at all of the scars, some from Iraq, others from the kidnapping. I turn to him and sit on his hips and lean down to kiss him, slowly this time. Things don't stay slow forever, they quickly get faster and faster, until before I know it, we're both lying on the floor breathing heavy and coming down from the marvelous high that we got from each other.

"That was-," I start, avoiding looking at him.

"Amazing," he finishes before looking to me and pull himself closer to me.

"I assume that when you said you loved me it wasn't a cousinly love right?" he asks, chuckling before he earns a slap on his bare thigh. He presses a kiss to the back of my head. "I love you Talia Ora Robbins- Torres.

Calvin Robin-Torres

When I get home I slid onto the couch in between my Mom's, and lean my head on mama's shoulder. Maria comes in after about half an hour and collapses in the chair telling moms Aunt Teddy will call them later.

"So Mia, how was the party last night?" I ask turning to her.

"Fuck off Cal,"

"MARIA! LANGUAGE" My mom snaps at me.

"Sorry,"

I fell shaking on my right side and turning my head see my mama trying to stifle her laughter, it's not working to well and makes me brake out as well.

"Why are you two laughing?"

"Our family are crazy," My mama gets out.

Talia and Sofia venture down at some point as well and before I know it were all sitting on the floor with a bowl of popcorn and a film on the tv.

Were half way through blended when the door goes, Talia gets it and comes back in with Tuck and some other dude.

"Hey Tucker, how are you? Do you want a coffee?" My mom asks standing up.

"I'm afraid it's not a personal visit Aunt Callie. Calvin, can you come down to the station please? We have some questions for you."

Dylan Avery

I wake up to beeping machines and my parents staring over me, looking more than concerned. They both pause their talking when I wake up and focus their sole attention on me.

"You're awake honey? Can you hear us? Say something," my mom says, her voice hurt.

"I'm okay Mom, Dad," I whisper, only as loud as my voice can get. "Can I have some water?"

My mom hands me a cup of water, before my dad throws me a knowing look, "We need to talk about this sweetie."

"I just wanted it all to stop," I say as tears pool in my eyes.

"What to stop? Is someone hurting you?" my dad asks, now furious. I shake my head, but sit up.

"I'm gay," I say, quietly at first, but then louder the second time. "I'm gay. I like girls." They both look moderately shocked, and then leave the room.

That's when I collapse in a puddle of my own tears, until Talia comes in.

Talia, the foreign beauty. She has been to hell and back, and still is comfortable with who she is and the choices she makes. She looks at me, her face almost full of pity, but then she wipes it off as she sits down on the foot of my bed.

"You know, I almost killed myself once," she says, not trying to hide anything. "It was right after I got back from being kidnapped."

My eyes must look shocked, "But you were so strong?"

"I came off as strong. I was barely holding it together. No one could touch me, because all I could feel was him touching me, but all I wanted was someone to hold me. I had flashbacks all the time, and then I had to do something really hard, that I couldn't get over," she pauses, not the hint of weakness in her eye. "I almost did it, I had the pills, the time frame, everything perfectly set up. Then I remembered what the day was. It was the eight year anniversary of my family in Iraq's death. I thought about how I was the last living member, how if I died, no one from our family tree would be alive to continue the name, the legacy. I thought about how incredibly pissed they would be that I had the option to live, but yet I was choosing to die."

"Tali, I think my parents are going to hate me though," I say, my voice nearly above a whisper.

She gets closer to me, stroking my hair, "They won't kiddo, I can promise you that. No one can hate you."

"I'm gay Talia, like really gay," I laugh a little at my revelation. "They preach in church how it's a sin to be gay, and my mom really likes church."

"You're preaching to the choir sister. I am gay, well sort of gay. I just kinda am attracted to everybody, straight men, gay women, straight women, unfortunately," she laughs a little there. "And your parents have always been okay with me, and Calvin and my mom's for pete sakes. They'll be fine with you being gay."

"They left when I told them," I worry. "They straight up left."

"They came and went me and I thought you were raped until i got in here," she says, quietly. "Then I read your chart. There is one thing I can promise you kid, it is that your parents will always love you, whether you're dating men or women, assholes or princesses. They will always love you and always support you." She pauses for a moment, "And if they say a word against it, come to me and I will be sure to set them straight."


	7. Chapter 6- High Tide

**A/N, Chapter 6- Let us know what you think**

* * *

Rachel Avery

Aunt Amelia drops me off and I run into the house, my mom calls me over and asks me to sit on the couch.

"I need to talk to you about a few things, first, what happened last night, I know its like a right of passage and stuff for teenagers in high school, but it's not acceptable, you could of gotten hurt, in so many ways."

"I know momma, I'm sorry. I won't do it again,"

"I'm glad to hear it. Second, last night, Dylan tried to commit suicide."

"WHAT?! Is she okay? What happened?"

"She ingested a large amount of mixed medicine, Pristine found her last night, I took her to the hospital. They pumped her stomach, and she is staying for observation. She's going to be okay physically, but she will need sometime emotionally." She says laying down the facts, her arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Okay. Im.. I'm going to go to my room," I stutter, standing up. Running upstairs I shut the door, and pull my box out from under my bed, downing a bottle of whiskey in seconds. I take a deep breath, and go into the inside pocket of my jacket, pulling out the baggy of roxicodone pills I got of one of the girls from last night. Taking out 2 of them I place them on my desk, picking up a hardback school book I crush them, then split them into lines, before leaning down and snorting the 3 lines.

Sitting on my bed I take a deep breath, putting the bag of 20 odd pills into the bottom of my box, I pull out a bottle of vodka, and slip the box back under the bed.

Opening my window I sit on the roof, looking into the woods, if you squint you can see parts of the lake me, Maria and Ella spent most of our summer.

Leaning back against the wall I take a gump of the vodka, the liquid burning my throat. It's relaxing, and puts my minds at ease.

I CANT believe I didn't see what Dylan was doing. I nearly lost one of my big sisters. We may not always get on, especially now, but, she's my sister, and she's always been one of my best friends just like Pristine.

Glancing at the bottle of vodka I see I only have a mouthful left, so I drink it, going back inside to my box I open it, and notice I only have 1 and a half bottles in it. FUCK. Grabbing my backpack I empty it, and run down stairs stumbling slightly. Glancing into the living room I see my mom and Pris in the living room, sneaking into the kitchen I crouch down at the alcohol cabinet, grabbing a couple of dish towels. Glancing back into the living room, my mom and Pris are still engrossed in the film they are watching. Grabbing a bottle of Whisky, 2 Ciders, 2 Vodkas and bottle of Sourz. Wrapping them in the towels so they do not clink together I put them in my bag and run upstairs, ignoring my mom when she yells after me.

Daniel Grey-Shepherd

"Mr. Grey-Shepherd will you stay after for a minute?" my teacher asks as my English class ends. I nod and then turn to Olivia, who shrugs and waves before leaving.

"Yeah, do you need something Ms. Johnson?" I ask as I grab my books before walk up to her desk. "I know that I haven't been doing so well, but I just wanted you to know that I've been working with a tutor, and I think I'm getting a little better."

"That's what I wanted to talk about," Ms. Johnson states. "Before these last two weeks, we were talking about remedial schools, and summer school, but in these last two weeks your grades have shot up."

"Really?" I ask, thinking back to the brown eyed beauty who is responsible for all this success. Now instead of Skittles for rewards I get kisses. "Olivia Karev has been my tutor, and she's been helping me so much."

"Olivia Karev has a C in my class," Ms. Johnson says. "I don't believe she's the one tutoring you."

"She's also part of MENSA," I get defensive of my sorta girlfriend. "She is a genius, and she is completely helping me."

She scoffs a little, "Well, I'm going to have to talk to Ms. Karev and we're going to need to have a chat about her grades." And my eyes widen as I realize that I may have just outed Olivia. "But I don't believe that a simple tutor could help you solve most of your problems. I believe you're cheating."

My eyes widen and I go to say something, but I just get so overwhelmed with anger that I cannot say anything, "So to prove me wrong, you will read this passage and then provide analysis.

This is the first test I've had to take since Olivia started tutoring me, and when I look at the words, they turn into alphabet soup again and I cannot understand a thing. Olivia's been reading the class books to me and I've been talking out what I wanted to say about them as she types it.

I look up at the teacher and then back at the test and slam my head on the desk.

Maria Robins-Torres

Mom goes with Calvin to the police station, I wonder what is going on, but that's not really my business and I have enough going on to worry about my big brother. Going up to my room I drop onto my bed and say hello to all my animals, but stop suddenly glancing into my oldest rabbits hutch.

"Pumpkin?" Reaching in I pull him out, and he feels cold, but I can feel his chest moving. Checking his water and food I notice he hasn't drank or ate since I filled it all up this morning.

Lying him on my bed, I put my hand up to his face, normally he will sniff it, then nuzzle in but he doesn't move today. His eyes are blank. Cuddling him into my chest I take in a deep breath, going downstairs.

"Mama?" I say walking into the kitchen.

"Not right now, Maria. I'm waiting on your mom phoning." She says not looking up from her phone.

"Mama. I think Pumpkin is dying." My voice cracks, and she glances up. Taking Pumpkin from me she sits him on the countertop, checking his eyes.

"Okay, Mia, were going to take him to the emergency vet okay, but remember, he is 15, there might not be anything they can do."

I nod, and picking up a blanket, wrap it around him, getting into the car. The vet checks him over in minutes, and looks up to us. "I'm afraid Pumpkin is on his last legs, his heart is starting to go, we cant do anything to help him, I'm sorry Maria,"

"How long do you think he has?" I ask quietly, picking him up again.

"He most likely won't make it through the night," She says softly, "Take him home, hold him, give him comfort, make it easier for him to pass."

When we get home I go straight to the back garden and sit under the tree, Pumpkin in my lap. I'm by myself for about half an hour before my mom comes out, back from the station.

"Hey Mia, Pumpkin," She says patting his head. "Mia, he had a good life. He's 15."

"Remember when you took me to the shelter to get a rabbit, I was 6, and every animal I saw I lost it, I wanted them all, Then we got to a pen in the back, and I was sure it was empty, but looking closer I saw this big fluffy ball of ginger. You and mama weren't sure about me getting him, because he was 5, and you thought he was going to die in a few months, and then he was really shy and when I tried to pick him up he started kicking. You tried to get me to take one of the babies, but I was adamant I wanted the Fluffy orange one,"

"Then we took him home, with in a month he was sitting on your lap sleeping. And Pumpkin you lasted another 8 years, congrats you beat our expectations."

"I don't want him to die Mommy," I mumble, tears rolling down my face as I take him to my chest and hug him.

My mom eventually goes back inside, and it's pitch black, the only light coming from the kitchen window, which I see my moms taking turns glancing through every so often. After a while, Pumpkin squeaks, and stops breathing, and I completely lose it.

Ella Grey-Sloan

Waking up I go to put on my cheer uniform, but it's tight on my stomach, I need to fight to zip up the skirt and putting my hands down, I feel a slight bump, raising away from

what was a flat surface. Great. But I shouldn't be starting to show yet, unless I got the timing wrong, picking up my diary, I flip through to when I got my last

period, and crap, it was 4 months ago not 3. So I should be 17-19 weeks. Fantastic. I'm about halfway there. How do I tell my mom and dad. I'm so dead. looking in the mirror I zone in on my stomach, it's barely there, but if your looking you can see it.

Throwing my hair into a bun I go down stairs crashing into Grace on the way.

"Sorry," She mumbles before running upstairs. Grabbing my bag I slip out of the house undetected from my parents and walk down the street, meeting up with Rachel and maria on the way.

Were walking for about 10 minutes in silence before Maria pips up, "Pumpkin died last night,"

"Dylan tried to off herself,"

"Oh my god, is she okay?" I ask

"She will be."

"My clothes are tight, I read that it starts slowly but then you swell up like a balloon, so they most likely won't fit next week. I dont know how i'm going to hide this anymore."

"Stop hiding it then, you need to tell them Ella," Maria says to me.

"I CANT!" I shout back at her.

"WHY?"

"THEY'RE GOING TO HATE ME!"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE IT FOR EVER ELLA!"

"I JUST NEED TIME TO FIGURE EVERYTHING OUT OKAY!"

**The rest of the walk is tense and when we get to school we split up, barley muttering a goodbye, leaving Rachel in the middle of the hallway by herself.  
**

Cameron Karev

"Why are you avoiding me?" I yell to Kate, who passes me in the hall without a second word. I run up to her and pull her into the same supply closet that we made out in little while ago.

"Jesus Cam! What are you doing?" she says as she tries to get out of the closet as I block the door. "Let me out!"

"Not until you tell me why you've been avoiding me," I stand my ground as her tiny body tries to move me.

"Cam, I can't hurt you," her strong voice suddenly becomes weak. I look confused all the sudden and her face becomes completely serious. "I have this thing. I don't think you'll know what it is."

"My mom is an orthopedic surgeon, my dad a pediatric surgeon. I am also related to the top two neurosurgeons in the world, two of the most prominent cardiothoracic surgeons in the country, a general surgeon who is the daughter of the best general surgeon in history, a plastic surgeon, trauma surgeons, pretty much every kind of surgeon you can imagine," I pause for a moment realizing how many surgeons I'm related to. "I know a lot of medical conditions."

"Cam, I don't really want to-," she starts, but I interrupt her.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but all I can tell you is that I've seen stuff. I seen some really bad stuff, and I've seen what it can do to people," I interrupt, not giving her a chance to try to protect me.

"I have aortic regurgitation, and it's pretty severe," she seems to push the words out of her mouth. "And since I don't have the money to fix it, it's not looking too good for me."

Sarah Karev

I'm exhausted. Scratch that, I'm beyond exhausted. I have reached the point where I'm not too sure how much longer I can go without sleeping, but I'm also not sure when I have the chance to go to sleep.

"You okay Sarah?" my sister asks as she hands me a banana. "Good brain food, you have a test right?"

I nod silently, not knowing if I have the energy needed to form words. She starts talking about Daniel, and how his grades have shot up since she's started tutoring him.

"Well yours haven't," my mom shoots back sassily.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we just got my SAT scores back and I completely aced my SAT's. Like a perfect 2400," she brags shrugging her shoulders.

"You sure you're okay Sare-bear?" my mom asks as she places the back of her hand against my forehead, checking for a fever. I nod again, but don't say a word. As I stand up, my world goes black, but I know I am still able to be standing so I haven't passed out.

I walk to the car, where Cameron hops behind the wheel and drives us to school where I make it to the middle of the hallway before I finally collapse and pass out.

I come to a little while later with a majority of my cousins standing over me, their faces concerned, "What the hell Sarah?"

Olivia Karev

I am terrified, all the time. I have always been pretty good at holding people at an arm's length. I'm funny, I'm charming, I'm beautiful, all of these things make it easy for me to stay away from people while they feel like they're close to me.

With Daniel it's different. He somehow is able to make me feel like what I am, a sixteen year old girl. He is able to make me feel smitten, make me blush. He breaks down all the barriers I put up.

"Dan, can we talk?" I ask the blonde boy. I fiddle with my hands nervously.

"Of course Livs," he says as he grabs my hand and we get into the car. "Is everything okay? Do you want to break up?"

I shake my hand as one hand goes up to him to caress his face, trying to smooth the worry lines, "I'm scared."

His face becomes stern, "What? Is someone threatening you? Hurting you?"

I shake my head, "No, no, not at all. I'm scared of us. I'm scared that we're getting so close and I'm scared that I'm able to get hurt."

"Olivia Karev, are you kidding me?" his voice is incredulous. "I would never, ever, ever do something that would ever hurt you."

"I've never done this before, i've never let myself get close to someone, so that means that I don't get hurt," I whisper. "I don't really know how to deal with all the emotions I'm feeling."

"I love you so much Olivia, I promise you that I won't hurt you," he says as he takes his face in my hand. "It is such a privilege to be part of your life, and to be allowed to see things in your life that no one else is. It is such a privilege that I can promise you that I will not hurt you."

I smile as I kiss him, and allow myself to melt into him.

Imogen Hunt

Crazy. Stupid. Worthless. PATHETIC.

I jam my hands over my ears, trying to get them to stop, it doesn't work. I push myself further back into the corner of my room, dropping my head onto my knees.

You never do anything right Imogen, you're useless, all you do is mess things up. They all think you're crazy, not worth the trouble. Their right, you're NOTHING.

I unclench my right fist, the business card crumpled from the pressure it's been under.

Connie Matthews

Pediatric Mental Health

Seattle Grace Mercy West

My eyes lock on the number. Dropping it it flutters to the floor, and I see something written on the back. Picking it up again I focus on the creased words, written in cursive. When you decide you're ready, this is my mobile number. Keep your head up, and don't believe what you hear, inside your head and out. Connie. I crumple it up and throw it across my room, and it lands in the other corner.

Smart girl. Get in touch with her and you will be locked in the loony bin, pumped with chemicals. Maybe there's some hope for you.

"Imogen? Dinner," My mom yells up.

I go downstairs, and sit at the dinner table. My mom and dad keep glancing at me, and Ruaridh doesn't look up from his plate. They try to make small talk, but we don't join in.

"It's my life, I don't see what the big problem is," Ruaridh says, cutting the silence in the room.

"We have already spoke about this Ruaridh." My mom snaps.

"And now were speaking about it again,"

"Speaking about what?" I ask, totally confused.

"I won't to join the army, mom and dad aren't impressed."

"Cool, that sounds like fun," I tell him. "What do you want to do in it?"

"Infantry soldier,"

"Thats like on the front line?"

"Yeah, I would be fighting,"

"Nice, you should do it, that is actually the perfect job for you bro." I say, and it is. " Wait why do you not want him to do it?" I turn to my parents.

"Because he can get hurt,"

"He could get hurt walking out the door as well,"

"At least somebody is on my side, thanks sis," he says ruffling my hair.

I laugh moving away from him, glad he isn't acting like I'm any different than i was this morning.

Hannah Shepherd

I shit in the uncomfortable metal chair, in the police 'witness room' my mom in the seat next to me.

"Hannah, can you tell me what this is please?" One of the officers ask, I can't remember her name.

"It's my report card," I say blankly.

"Okay, and can you tell me what this is?" She asks sliding another sheet of paper towards me.

Glancing at it my stomach drops, its my report card my REAL report card. I feel my mom shift towards me reading it.

"I dont know,"

"This is your grades, as they were put into the system, the report card sent out to you was the one that was altered." She says.

"Now obviously, it wasn't you. Looking at your grades, you aren't able to pull that off."

"Excuse me, that is my daughter, she is also 15, you can't talk to her like that." My mom cuts in with an edge to her voice.

"Sorry Dr. Shepherd." The woman says, "Hannah, who is Calvin Robins-Torres to you?"

"He's my best friend, and my cousin, what does he have to do with this?"

"I think that you knew you were failing, and so you never got into trouble, convinced Calvin to use his smarts as a way for you to hide from that,"

"I don't know what your talking about," I say, my stomach twisting.

"Have you got more questions for my daughter, or just accusations, because she has school tomorrow?" My mom asks.

"You can go, but we may have questions later,"

Walking out of the police station, my mom is ahead of me, and tense.

"Mom,"

"Hannah we will talk when we get home,"

"Mom,"

"When we get home, I'm still trying to work out what the hell is going on."

Tate O'Malley

"Tate, come in here sweetie," my dad says as he motions for me to follow him into my mom's hospital room.

My mom looks up from her bed, weak and tiny looking, her eyes red and puffy, "Tate, we have something very important to tell you. I had a-,"

"You had a seizure," I say before she gets the chance.

"Yes. But this seizure wasn't just an idiopathic seizure, it was caused by a tumor," she says, her voice sad.

"I don't believe you!" I almost yell, "You got into remission years ago, before I was even born!"

"I don't know what to tell you Tate," my mom whispers to me, her voice weak, as she was probably intubated. "Cancer comes back, cancer destroys people's lives."

"Mom, Bailey has cancer too, you can't have cancer too," I say back quickly. They both nod.

"We heard about Bailey, and we will do everything to support him and the Grey-Shepherds while your mom goes through this. But they both went through this with your mom when she had cancer for the first time," my dad says as he runs my hand through his hair. "Your Uncle Derek did surgery on your mom. She'll probably have to have surgery done again, which will most like have to be done by either your Uncle Derek or Aunt Amelia."

"Where are the tumors?" I ask, finally realizing that if they're in her brain, then they're probably somewhere else as well.

"My brain, liver, and kidneys, which is something else we have to talk about," she says. "I'm going to need a new kidney, and your dad's not a match."

"But I am."

Zola Grey-Shepherd

"Hello," I say as I walk into the studio. "My name is Zola, Zola Grey-Shepherd." I am met by three very artsy looking people, all with dyed hair. I definitely don't fit in with my typical high school clothing and young look.

"Ms. Shepherd! We've heard so much great stuff about you!" the only man says. "My name is Skylar, this is Starr and Bee."

I smile to the two women who stand behind him, "It's Grey-Shepherd. My parents are both surgeons and it's very important to them that I show it."

"Strong women," a woman with a half shaved head says. "I like it."

"I'm here to apply for the internship," I say, slightly more confident than before. "My parents gave me their blessing recently."

They all nod as they motion for me to sit down in the chair, which is placed in front of three other chairs, "We've received some of your work from the Chicago Institute of Art."

I nod, a smile gracing my face, as Bee speaks up, "I do have to say that you have built yourself a very impressive portfolio."

"A lot of it is abstract, what would you say is your inspiration?" Starr asks, as she flips through some of of my art.

"Well as I said, my parents are surgeons, and ever since I was born I was put into galleries, which basically means that I've been watching surgeries ever since I can remember. So a lot of my paintings are inspired by different surgeries I've watched, patients I've met, different parts of anatomy or even different systems throughout the body," I answer as I pick up a bright blue wiry looking painting. "This one was inspired by the nervous system and the spinal cord."

They all nod as Skylar holds up another painting, a pink, curved one with lots of intricate lines, with a massive grey splotch in the middle, "This was a oligoastrocytoma in a seven year old girl. Which is actually pretty rare, because they rarely occur in children."

"Why's the painting so dark? Did she live?" Starr asks.

"Well Evie, the little girl, she threw a blood clot into her brain pretty soon after surgery, my aunt operated immediately but unfortunately she quickly lost all brain function and had no primitive reflexes, which lead to her diagnosis of brain death," I explain as clinically as I can. "She donated all of her organs though and saved seven other little kids throughout the country."

"You're hired," they all say at the exact same time.

Joshua Grey Shepherd

"I'm not avoiding you," I say, glancing at him.

"Yes you are," He says leaning back against my pillow. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just busy with work, It got busy during Christmas and now were planning our summer camps out," I say, which isn't a lie, just avoiding the real reason.

"Josh. Talk to me, what's going on, you know you can tell us anything, what is it with you kids not telling us anything nowadays," He sighs, "Tell me."

"You'll hate me," I mumble.

"I could never hate you, you could tell me you killed someone and I would still love you, I might need to turn you in, but I would still love you," He says softly.

"I.. I .. I'm .." I start, but stop suddenly when the door bursts open.

"Dad, Something's wrong with Sutton. She's been in the bathroom for an hour and a half and she isnt saying anything and I heard something break." Zola rushes out in one breath.

Ruaridh Hunt

"You want to join the army?" Aunt Teddy asks.

"Yeah, as soon as I finish high school."

"What did you mom and dad say?"

"That I wasn't doing that, because It's dangerous, they pretty much just put it away like that was the end of it. I don't get it, dad was in the army, and he's so proud of it. Why can't they approve of me?"

"Rue when we were across see's, we saw some horrible things, he's probably just scared for you. That doesn't excuse him, they shouldn't just dismiss you're Idea's like that, and they know it, I'll talk to them."

"Thank you."

"You still shouldn't of left school during classes though,"

"I know, but Imogen, aunt Teddy, what's wrong with her?"

"Were not to sure yet, but the hospital will get it figured out."

Tucker Bailey-Jones

"Really?" I ask, my jaw dropping.

"Yeah. Don't freak out, and I might not be, I haven't taken the test." She says looking at me.

"Why would I freak out, you know I might be having a baby but other than that, nothing is going to make me freak out."

"Tuck, it's okay, you might not, but please calm down."

"I'm calm, I'm calm, you're right we might and we might not, lets just see what happens, when do you want to do the test?"

"Well sometimes it doesn't show up on home tests this early, so I don't know."

"Why don't we get a proper test done? My whole family are doctors, they can test you."

"Okay, who though? I'd rather it not be you're mom, because I don't want her to think she's having a grandkid when there's a chance I'm not pregnant."

"Yeah, I get that, we can ask my aunt Arizona? She is the baby doctor after all,"

"Okay, I'll phone her," She says, grabbing her mobile.

Bailey Grey-Shepherd

Waking up, and am immediately met by curls, lots and lots of curls. I shake my head, and pull the warm bare body in closer to my own. I take a deep inhale, pushing away the curls and then the memories from the previous hours flood back to me and I'm immediately overcome with bliss.

"What's happening?" Tali groans as she turns to face me. When she realizes that she has no clothes on, her face blushes and plants a kiss on my cheek. "Never mind."

"I have to go to chemo," I say, as I check my phone, and have about a million texts from my entire family. "And we need to talk about this."

Her eyes widen, almost in fear, and before I can open my mouth again she pulls me into a kiss, "You need to go to chemo." She then checks her phone. "And I need to talk to Dylan. She tried to kill herself." His face contorts, wrinkles forming and I kiss them away. "It'll be okay."

I nod, and look at the exotic beauty whose laying next to me and currently putting on her clothes, slowly, which makes me want to take them away from her, because I wasn't even sure that anyone could possibly look as beautiful as she does when she's not wearing any clothing.

She walks out of the room, giving me a kiss, "I'll be in chemo by the time you start?" I nod as she stands up and shuts the door. I flop myself back down on the ground as I try to get the dirty thoughts about my best friend out of my mind.

I finally summon the energy to get back up and I walk to the pediatric cancer unit where I'm met by my Aunt Callie, Aunt Arizona, Mom and Dad. They all have their hands on their hips.

"Where have you been mister?" my mom asks, her eyes a little puffy.

Aunt Arizona speaks up, "And where's Talia?"

"Me and Tali just needed some alone time before I came here. We just wanted to have some time to just us before everything got crazy," I tell all of them before turning to Aunt Arizona. "And Talia is talking to Dylan."

Callie brings me over to a bed, which is in the room we're standing in front of and she sits me down, going over chemo protocol. She then puts in and IV and gets ready to start, but then stops when she hears a commotion outside.

We both turn around to see a livid Tali, "Bailey is my best friend in the entire world! You have to let me in before he undergoes one of the hardest things in his entire life!" Her arms are flying as she's screaming at an orderly. "Do you know who I am? Do you know who my parents are? Do you know who Bailey is?"

"Ms," the orderly says. "Please calm down. We have rules for a reason. Can you please calm down. No I don't know who you are, but-."

"Excuse me? Calm down! My best friend is about to get chemo!" the mix eyed girls face is turning red. "My mom's and his parents are on the board of directors. My uncle is the chief of surgery. You need to let me in if you want to keep your job!"

We all laugh as the nurse turns ghost white and opens the door to our room, Talia, the usually reserved Iraqi, saunters in and puts herself on my bed, snuggled up next to me and grabs my hand tightly.

Josiah Bailey-Warren

"You're paying for this in cash?" the man asks as I hand him an envelope full of hundred dollar bills. I nod and take the keys from the man's hand. I walk to my new car, which really isn't anything fancy, but it is a car, a car of my own.

I hop behind the wheel and make my way to the hospital, where I cannot wait to show off my new ride. I can imagine Grace and Calvin getting super excited, though excitement doesn't seem to be in Grace's emotional capacity anymore. I park the car right next to my mother's before I run into the hospital almost giddy with joy. My bank account has only gotten larger and larger since the last time I check, and now I'm almost terrified to do so.

I walk around the surgical floor and search for my mother who I find in a patient's room, one who looks thrilled. After five minutes, my mom gets a hug from the patient's family and then walks out and over to me, "Hey Josiah. What's up kiddo?"

"I bought something Ma!" I say excitedly holding up my car keys. "I bought a car!"

"Excuse me? You did what?" my mom screeches her voice going across the hospital. "Where did you even get this money?"

Hope Shepherd

I wake up, groggily, and confused. Before I move, I realize that everything's messed up. My head is killing me, and I'm having trouble remembering basic information. I quickly realize that I must have a concussion, a pretty bad on at that. I prop myself up, but before I can do so, and put any weight on my left arm, it collapses underneath me, and pain shoots through my entire body.

And I have a broken arm. Not a compound fracture, but I know by the looks of it, that it is not a simple fix. It will most likely require surgery. I blink a few more times, trying to get the room to stop spinning and I look for Damon and his buddies, who are all no where to be seen. I reach for my left pocket which houses my cell phone, and I hover over Damon's number.

I want to hit it, I really do, but Damon's not a doctor, and if I have on thing in my phone, it's doctor's numbers. I then go to my mom's contact, because I'm in pain, and I hurt and all I really want is my mom. All I know that is if I call my mom, she will make me break up with Damon and go to therapy, which is not something I want to do.

I then go to my Aunt Jo's number. Before Aunt Jo married Uncle Alex she was in a relationship with a guy who hit her. She doesn't talk about it much, but if anyone would know what it's like it's Jo. I push the button on my phone and it rings for three rings and then she picks up.

"Hey Hope! What's shakin bacon?" she asks, giggling slightly. When I don't answer, her voice gets much more serious. "You okay kid?"

I shake my head before realizing that she cannot see it. I then manage to squeak out a, "No. I need you to come pick me up. I have a concussion and a pretty bad break in my left arm. I have no car and I need you to take my to the hospital."

"Hope, you're freaking me out," she whispers into the phone. I give her the address and hang up, hoping she'll come through for me.

She walks into the room and sees my face, "Holy crap Hope! What the hell happened in here!"

I grasp the necklace Damon got me for christmas last year and without saying a word, Jo seems to understand she she helps me stand up and pull me into a tight hug. "We'll get you some help."

Dalton Grey-Sloan

"Hey Dalton, where have you been?" my mom asks as she walks in the room and plants a kiss on my head. "We've missed you."

My face turns bright red and my eyes widen as I try to come up with an excuse, "I've just been, um, here, um, I don't know."

Her eyebrows raise and scrunch together, "No seriously Dalton, where have you been?" At first her voice carried a lightness, which is now all gone.

"Isawmybirthparents!" I confess all in one word.

"MARK!" my mom yells, her face conveying anger and hurt at the same time. "Dalton just saw his birth parents."

"Are you okay? Did they find you? Did they hurt you?" my dad asks as he looks over my visible body for marks and gaping wounds apparently.

I shake my head, "I contacted them. I wanted to meet them and ask them why they did what they did to me. I wanted to prove to them that I could be happy all on my own, without them."

"So what did you guys do?" my mom questions, her voice now quieter, her face containing much more hurt.

"We went out to lunch, I have some siblings that I'd never met before," I confess, and at that statement, my parents look horrified.

"THEY WERE ALLOWED TO HAVE CHILDREN AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO YOU?" my dad's voice is loud, much louder than before. "Dalton, they tried to kill you!"

I shake my head and nod, "The kids look well cared for, and happy. They're all great kids. But they're pregnant again, and they don't want this kid."

"Excuse me? How can they do that? They have kids!" my moms hisses, now she's angry, not only at me, but my lousy excuses of birth parents.

"They want you to adopt their next child."

Sutton Grey Shepherd

My chest is tight, and I can't catch my breath. How the hell did this happen. I've been sitting on my bathroom floor for over an hour now, and a cut I just done wont stop bleeding, it's starting to pool on the floor and my whole side is on fire, my vision blurry. Grabbing a new wad of toilet paper I press it to my side, and it's soaked in seconds. Choking back a sob, I Throw my head against the wall. What did I do. How do I fix this. Glancing down at my side all I see is red, Its all over my

leg, side and stomach.

"Sutton? I really need a shower what are you doing in there?" I hear, muffled by the door, but I can't make out who it is.

"SUTTON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OPEN THE DOOR!" Who ever it is, their voice is getting muffled. Grabbing my phone, I notice my hand is soaked in blood and shaking, I don't

know what I'm meant to do now. I throw my phone across the room, and can faintly hear it shatter.

"SUTTON?! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I'M GETTING MOM AND DAD!"

"Sutton?" I hear my dad's soft voice through the door. "I'm going to come in okay?" His voice is waving in and out and I struggle to make out his words.

The door opens slowly and I hear a faint gasp. Then pressure on my side. "Okay, Sutton, I'm going to get Josh to Drive us to the hospital okay? And we will get your side sorted out." He says, wrapping his sweater around me and picking me up, one arm under my knees the other around my back, I lean into him, closing my eyes. He whispers faintly so I have to strain to hear it. "What did you do?"

Grace Grey-Sloan

"Miss. Grey-Sloan, is my teaching disturbing you're daydream?" Mr. Donaldson's boring voice snaps at me.

"Sorry sir," I mumbled, glancing down at my desk. Well done Grace, messing up at home, and now in school.

"Good, pay attention, the AP Chem test is hard, and you need to know this."

With that he continues to drone on, half the class losing interest.

The rest of the day goes similar, and in my last class, AP Chemistry I get my test back, a D, it's the first D I have ever gotten, the lowest I have ever had before is a B+.

"Grace, can you stay behind for a second?" My teacher, Mrs. Fisher asks at the end of the day.

"Is everything okay? I've had you as a pupil since you're freshmen year and you've always had straight A's."

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what happened with this test, I must of just read the questions wrong."

"You skipped quite a few as well. Are you sleep properly?"

I laugh slightly, because all I do is sleep. "Yes, I'm sleeping fine."

"Okay, Can you get your parents to sign that, then bring it in tomorrow?"

I nod before heading out the door and walking home by myself, letting my mask fall, tears pricking my eyes. When I get home I see both of my parents in the living room, my mom leaning on my dad, both of them laughing.

"Hey Gracie, how was school?" My dad asks seeing me.

"Good, umm… Can you sign this for me?" I ask looking at the floor, and handing over my Chem test. I twist my fingers together when my mom takes it from me.

"A D? You've never gotten a D in your life before. What happened?" She asks looking at me. I shrug.

"Grace? Words please, what happened?"

"I DON'T know"

"What is with you lately, you're always snapping, and you're sleeping a lot more, are you okay? Do you feel ill?"

"I'M FINE. CAN YOU JUST SIGN THE FUCKING TEST SO I CAN GO"

Talia Robbins-Torres

I leave Dylan's room feeling pretty good about myself. She seems to finally be getting it, and I think that me talking to her seemed to really help her. I go to Aunt April and Uncle Jackson and pull them aside, "She's gay. I talked to her about it, and tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but when it comes down to it, she's just a scared little girl. She's going to need your support, and your love."

They both nod, and pull me into a group hug, and plant kisses on my head, which gives me flashbacks to the night before. I smile at the thought, "Give me a call if she needs anything right. And tell her to call me to talk okay?" They both nod and head to their daughter's room.

I walk to Bailey's room, where his chemo should be starting. Inside the room is Aunt Meredith, Uncle Derek, my mom and my mama. I wave to them but before I can open the door and orderly stops me.

"I'm sorry, family only," her voice is soft, and I feel bad for what I'm about to do.

"I am family," I say quietly, trying not to attract too much attention yet.

She shakes her head, "Blood relatives only."

"Come on ma'am it's not the end of the world if you let me in," I retort my voice growing in anger. "I'll even gown and wear a mask."

"Rules are rules are rules," the woman insists, standing her ground. "If I broke them for you, I'd have to break them for everybody.

"Bailey is my best friend in the entire world! You have to let me in before he undergoes one of the hardest things in his entire life!" my arms fly as I start to yell, which causes all attention to turn to me. "Do you know who I am? Do you know who my parents are? Do you know who Bailey is?"

"Ms," the orderly says. "Please calm down. We have rules for a reason. Can you please calm down. No I don't know who you are, but-."

"Excuse me? Calm down! My best friend is about to get chemo!" I can feel my face getting louder as I interrupt her. I don't know what else to do, I cannot let Bailey do this alone. "My mom's and his parents are on the board of directors. My uncle is the chief of surgery. You need to let me in if you want to keep your job!"

Her face turns ghost white as she finally realizes who I am, "Tali Robbins-Torres. And that's Bailey Grey-Shepherd." She pauses, looking terrified, "You can go in."

I smile, throw her a faux thank you before heading in, hopping into bed with Bailey and snuggling up to his side as they begin to inject the chemo into him. He smiles to me, plants a kiss on my head, ignoring our parents. I bring my lips to his ear and whisper, "I love you Bailey. And you cannot die, because everyone dies. And you cannot be one of them."

Henry Burton Jr.

"Henry. Are you okay?" My aunt Amelia asks, stepping out and shutting the door after her. She looks exhausted, and come to think of it, it's dark. I have no idea what time it is but it's late.

"Sorry, your tired, I'll go. Sorry.

"Henry, stop. I'm fine, now what's wrong,"

"I have a load of heroin in my pocket and I really want to take it, but at the same time I really don't. I was going to throw it away but I.. I can't"

"Okay. Henry look at me. You done the right thing coming to me okay." She says catching my eye." I'm going to go into your pocket and take it okay. What pocket is it in?"

I motion to my left jacket pocket, and she reaches in. When she has them all in her hand, she wraps her arm around my shoulder and drags me into her house. Sitting in the kitchen she places a cup of hot chocolate in front of me.

"What happened?"

"At school today, Imogen just lost it, started screaming about people trying to kill her and she wouldn't let anyone near her. Ruaridh said she had to get stitches from scratching so much. It just got to me. And Ruaridh looked so defeated afterwards. I want it all to stop. My mind keeps flashing back to Imogen's face. She was terrified like raw fear."

"Why do you think it got to you so bad?"

"I think I'm in love with Imogen Hunt."

Calvin Robin-Torres

My mom is sitting beside me, her eyes burning into my head. Two officers across from me.

"Calvin, do you know Hannah Shepherd?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend, and my like a cousin."

"Does she struggles in school?"

"No. She gets A's and B's."

"But she doesn't really, you know that,"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He slides two pieces of paper towards me, Hannah's original report card, and the one I amended. My mom pulls them towards her, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry officer, I don't understand what my son has to do with this?"

"We traced back the IP address that hacked into the school's admin page.. To Calvin's computer."

"See what we think happened, is Hannah came to you, failing, maybe she was scared or embarrassed, and she's y0ur best friend, what can you do? You help her how you can, you change her grades, so nobody knows. We traced it back to the beginning of the high school, so this is the second year. You may think you're helping her, but now Hannah is totally failing out, and might have to redo freshman and sophomore year.

"Have you got proper questions for my son, or just accusations?"

"That's all for tonight, but we will be in touch again."

Pristine Avery

I wake up with a pounding head, and my legs feel weak and heavy. Glancing at the clock I realise it's only 3, and I still have a few hours left to sleep, rolling over I close my eyes trying to get back to sleep, and glancing at my hand, notice blood, going to sit up I realise I can't move properly, and I lean back against my pillows talking a deep breath before pulling myself up with the bed frame. Checking my body, I see a few bruises, which are new, but no cuts, glancing in the mirror, I notice my nose has been bleeding again, sighing I pull myself up using my dresser and make my way towards the bathroom, using the wall as support, sitting on the counter I grab my make up wipes and make quick work of washing of the blood, before inspecting myself closely, my skin looks dry and my eyes bloodshot with bag under them. Most likely due to lack of sleep. But my eyes look unfocused, and my pupils are big. I shake it off, with Dylan in the hospital my parents don't need anything else on their plate, deciding that i'm not going to get back to sleep I turn on the shower, trying to wash away the past day. When I get out I throw on close and style my hair, before texting Grace and seeing if she wants to walk to school with me, which she doesn't respond to.

Dylan Avery

"It's all gonna be alright," I whisper to myself as Talia saunters out of the room and hugs my parents before leaving to go who knows where. My parents come and both grab ahold of my hands.

"You know we'll always love you right?" my dad says as he rubs the back of my hand, softly as not to hurt the IV. "No matter what?"

I don't answer but my mom, with tears running down my face, "Dylan, in church, from now on, everytime they talk about homosexuality and how it's a 'sin', we'll leave. I promise you that." She puts sin in air quotes, and I giggle a little bit. "We've always debated doing this, but we always thought that if we taught you it was okay, that you'd be fine with it."

I nod, "And I am okay with being gay. I was just scared." They both look saddened by my confession.

"Our family is such a missmass of people and lifestyles, that we'd pretty much be okay with you being anything you want, as long as it hurt nobody," my dad says, kissing my hand. "But we need to ask you to do something okay?"

I nod as they take me up to Dr. Wyatt, who is my new therapist. They leave me there for an hour and we just basically talk through what happened and where to go from here.


	8. Chapter 7- Domino Effect

Hannah Shepherd

When we get home my mom sits on the couch, putting her head in her hands. I don't know what to do, I want to run, hid in my room and escape everything, but I know I can't, so I stay silent leaning against the wall.

"Hannah, what is going on?" She says quietly

"I don't know," I say trying to see if I can find away out of this.

"Hannah, don't lie to me, what is happening?"

"I think you heard all the facts," I mutter.

"So that was actually your report card, D's and F's,"

"I guess I never got the Shepherd brains like Hope," I say darkly.

"And you dragged Calvin into this mess?"

"Yes, I convinced him to help me."

"How could you be so stupid Hannah? If you were struggling you should of came to me, or anyone in the family, you know that, you have the biggest support system in the world. And Calvin is your best friend, do you know how much trouble he could be in,"

"WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO, JUST GO UP TO ONE OF MY UNBELIEVABLY SMART FAMILY MEMBERS AND TELL THE I WAS FAILING BASIC SUBJECTS LIKE MATH!" I scream at her.

"YES! Hannah, it's what we are here for, to keep you and your sister and all of your cousins from messing up, and god knows the lot of you need it, but really Hannah breaking the law, I didn't think any of you could be that stupid,"

"Well obviously you don't know me, in case you didn't realise tonight I'm a fucking idiot, sorry I can't live up to this bloody family's expectation," I say, grabbing my bag and walking out the front door, I don't make it far, only to the corner, two minutes away from my house, before totally breaking down, sitting on the pavement against the fence I pull out my phone and phone the only person I can think of.

"Aunt Addie? I really messed up this time," I sob out as soon as she answers.

"Hannah? Whats wrong?"

"I was failing and I freaked out so Calvin hacked in and changed my grades, and he's been doing it since the start of freshman year, and the police dragged us both down to the police station tonight, and I've got Cal into trouble, and mom hates me, I'm so stupid," I sob, my voice squeaking.

"Hannah, take a deep breath, I can hardly understand you, you're failing? How badly?"

"I'm getting F's in nearly every class,"

"Okay. Why? Are you slacking off? Or are you just struggling?"

"No matter what I do, my grades won't go up, I'm stupid,"

"You're not stupid sweetheart, not everyone excels in school, you're fantastic when it comes to the arts, you're strong points just aren't in Academics, that's okay,"

"I am, I'm an idiot, and now Cal is in trouble and it's all my fault,"

"You're not an idiot. Did you force him to change the grades?"

"No, of course I never, I would never do that,"

"Then it's not your fault, he made his own decisions. You're not stupid Han. Don't think that. And you're mom doesn't hate you, she might be disappointed in you, but she doesn't hate you,"

"She called me stupid," I breath out.

"Did she call you stupid, or did she call your actions stupid?"

"She said, I didn't think any of you could be that stupid,"

"Han, it sounds like she meant you're actions, where are you?"

"At the end of the street, I left."

"Go home,"

Calvin Robbins-Torres

My mom sends me up to my room as soon as I get home, and I pull out my phone.

To: Hannah Shepherd,

11.26-I just got dragged down to the police station about your grades. U OK?

11.31- Han? What's going on?

11.34- Holy Crap did you get arrested?

My door opens, and both of my moms walk in, looking pissed. My mom holds her hand out, "Phone."

"You are probably going to smack me, but can it wait until Hannah texts me back?"

"You are not being serious right now are you?" My mama asks with a laugh. " I doubt Hannah has her phone, and I don't think you and Hannah will be speaking for a while,"

"What does that mean?"

"Obviously she isn't in a very good place right now, and we think, aunt Amelia as well, that she needs some space."

"With all due respect, fuck you," Both of them look suprised art that, as I have never swore in front of them, never mind at them, " One. Hannah is my best friend, she always has been always will be. Second, she is you NIECE, and you're just going to turn your back on her like that, good to know. Third, you should've seen how scared she was the first WEEK of high school, and she got a D on her math test, she was petrified, she cried for two hours, so I changed it, and it keep happening, her grades got worse, no matter how much work she done on them, in the end she gave up, she almost ran away, did you know that? She was so scared of what this family would think of her she almost ran, I found her 4 blocks away with all her stuff in a bag, hysterical, I asked her where she was going and she said she didn't know but the family didn't need a stupid disappointment like her. So yeah fuck you, and I am keeping my phone until Hannah gets in touch," I tell them, sitting back on my bed.

"Calvin, don't use that tone with us, in case you forgot YOU are the one who BROKE the LAW," My mom snaps at me.

I go to retort when my phone vibrated in my hand, Hannah's name showing on my screen.

"Han, are you okay? What happened?"

"I am so sorry Calvin, I totally screwed up, my mom hates me, no wonder, I'm an Idiot and a Criminal. I shouldn't of dragged you into this, I don't know why I thought It was a good idea, wait yeah I do, I'm stupid. I don't know why you thought it was a good Idea, you're a fucking brainiac. I'm going to go back to the station, and tell them it was all me, i'll say I blackmailed you, and you had no choice but to go along with it, this is my mess and i'll get you off the hook okay." She gets out, her voice hoarse, like she's been crying.

"Hannah, that isn't a good Idea, you'll get in even more trouble. It's my mess too, you don't need to shoulder all the blame." I say, my mom's faces are full of confusion when I say this. "Don't do anything stupid, this will all blow over okay, just stay away from the police station, or I will go down their first and say it was all me, and you didn't even know I was doing it, I'm not letting you take all the blame."

"I gotta go Cal, Bye." With that I'm cut off.

Maria Robbins-Torres

I avoid Ella for the rest of the day, and by extension Rachel. I know I shouldn't, their my best friends and if i'm being totally honest I think they are the only people in the family that actually like me, which probably sounds stupid but it's true, most of my family members don't talk to me often, and when they do it's normally to criticise me, even my siblings. I just don't fit in properly. I don't understand Ella's reasons behind not telling anyone, well I get some of them, she's scared it makes sense, I mean who wants to tell their parents that they got pregnant at 14, but it's dangerous, I looked it up and there are a lot of things that could go wrong, especially seeing as she's tiny, like no joke she reaches up to just above my chest, and there could be something wrong with the kid, and Rachel, I walked past her in the hall today and she stunk of booze.

When I get home I collapse on to my bed and scream into my pillow, everything sucks, I lie there for about an hour before getting up, and cleaning out Pumpkins hutch, dismantling it and putting it in the garage. When I get to my room I pick up the box Pumpkin is in, and take it outside, to the big tree, Pumpkins favorite spot. I dig a hole, about 2 feet deep, and with shaking hands, place the box in it, I cover it up, planting a single light pink rose above it. I wipe the tears from my face, but it doesn't help, I can't stop crying, It may seem stupid, that I'm crying over a rabbit, but he was one of my closest friends, all of my babies are, I don't really gel well with people, getting uncomfortable, but animals are my life, my one true passion, it's why I don't eat meat, or dairy, or use anything that comes from or has been tested on animals, including medications, my few trips to hospitals have been fun for the whole family, making them research every drug they try to use on me, turns out a lot of them are animal tested, or have lacto in them. I just don't see how anything good can come from hurting anything so innocent.

When I go back inside, I hear my mom's in the kitchen, talking in hushed voices.

"Arizona, he isn't going to try to get into touch with her,"

"You don't know that, he gets out next month, he could try to reach out to her, he is technically her father,"

"He is NOT Mia's dad, Zona. He's a rapist,"

Rachel Avery

I get my phone back that day, I think with my parents so worried about Dylan they have loosened the slack with me, which is good, because I need to go out to a party, like now.

I plug my phone in to charge as soon as I get it back and a few hours later phone one if my party mates, Jessica who outside Maria and Ella is probably my closest friend. She gives me the address of tonight's party, and let's me know if I can get $40 one of the guys are selling 'goody bags' with $100 worth of coke, oxy, roxie and pot.

Sneaking down stairs I see my mom in the kitchen, cooking something, her purse at the front door, I reach in and pull out her wallet, pulling out a bunch of notes and shoving them into my pocket, before running back upstairs. At 10 after my parents swap shifts at the hospital and my dad goes to bed, I pull out the $90 I took from my mom, my phone and my fake ID, before climbing out my window. I swing into the booze shop a few blocks from my house spending $30 and coming out with 5 new bottles. When I get to the party I meet up with Jessica, who takes me to the guy selling. I'm at the party until 3.30 and decided I better get home before my dad checks in on me. I'm half-way out the door when someone wraps a hand around my waist, and begins to whisper in my ear, looking back I see one of my cousin's team mates from the baseball team.

"Victor, I'm leaving,"

"But the fun has only just started,"

"Victor, let me go,"

"Rachel, come on," he says in a dangerously low voice.

"You know what, another drink sounds good, Victor." I say pulling away from him.

Daniel Grey-Shepherd

"So Daniel, your grades have been improving greatly your teachers tell me," Ms. Ishia tells me, one of our counselors. "But when you just took that test, you failed it, completely."

I shrug my shoulders, "I have a really good tutor."

"They told me that as well," she says searching through her file, "Olivia Karev I believe. They also tell me she's your girlfriend."

I nod, "She is."

"So how does she help you?" the counselor asks, insinuating that we may be cheating.

"Well she basically just reads whatever needs to be read to me, and then I can do the question by myself," I answer, thinking back to our many sessions, with her head in my lap as I play with her hair as she reads to me.

The counselor makes more notes in her notebook before looking me in the eye and saying, "Daniel, I believe you have dyslexia." And then the world stops for me. It was really the final straw. At the moment my brother and sister are both in the hospital. One with cancer and another with malnutrition and self-harm issues. "Daniel? Did you just hear what I said."

"Well, because I'm related to amazing surgeons I can tell you that you're unable to diagnose me from just this short session and you'll need to run some more tests," I snark back. "So get to my mom or dad with when those are cause I have better things to do than be here right now."

I walk out of the room, my hand flying to my phone as I hit the most recent contact on my phone, "Livs? We need to talk."

Pristine Avery

I sigh, leaning my head on my arm, I really should be paying attention in class, but i'm so tired. The past few nights I have woken in a haze in the middle of the night, and now struggle keeping my eyes open. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I can't say anything about it, with Dylan's suicide attempt and whatever is going on with Rachel, I'm not adding onto my mom's and dad's list of worries.

Focusing on the teacher, I start taking notes, which leads to me getting a sever headache. I press my palms to my eyes, willing it to go away.

When the class is eventually over I go to my locker taking out the pain pills I stashed in their at the start of the year, for cramps. Taking a few I close my eyes, hoping the headache will at least fade soon.

I struggle through school, my eyes starting to ache from strain. When I get home I go up to my bedroom, taking out the homework I was giving today, doing so much work on maths and Chemistry that numbers and letters blur together. Leaning back onto my pillows I close my eyes, deciding I'll go to bed after dinner which is soon.

When I get to bed the night it's 10 o'clock, and I fall asleep quickly, it doesn't last though, I wake up at 2, and can't move, like i've been paralyzed, and can feel something sticky on my face, it takes about half an hour before I can move again, and even then I struggle, only just able to lift my hand to my face, It comes back covered in blood and then drops heavily on to the mattress, not having the strength to hold it up any longer.

Imogen Hunt

Look at them stare at you. They think your pathetic. And they are right.

You're a disappointment Imogen. Your parents will never be proud of you, you can do anything right. Better if you weren't here, no wonder they want you dead.

I put my hand up to my ear, which my mom pulls away, clenching it in her hands.

"Don't listen to them." She whispers in my ear.

My head snaps around to her. Did she hear that to. She couldn't of. Nobody ever hears them.

"What?" She asks catching me staring at her.

"Di...did you hear that too?" I stutter out.

"No. But every time they say something you put your hand up to your ear, and rub it, or put your earphones on full blast, to quiet them."

"How do I make them stop mommy. I don't like them."

Pathetic. Were trying to help you, they are all trying to hurt you. We are your only friend.

My mom goes to pull me into a hug but I flinch away, the hurt shows in her eyes briefly, but maybe they are right I could just be getting cornered into a trap.

"That is what Connie is there for sweetie, she's wants to help, all you have to do is phone her."

Cameron Karev

"Hey, hey, it's okay!" I say as I pull her into a tight hug as tears start to drip down her face. "I know what that is, I even know the treatment protocol."

She looks up at me, smiling a little, "You're such a loser."

"Want to know what else I know?" I ask her as I plant a kiss onto her hairline. "I know two surgeons who have treated it many, many times before."

"No Cam. I can't let you pay for me to have a heart surgery. And a pretty expensive one," she says shaking her head, pulling away slightly. "We can't afford it, so I just have to wait until it gets much worse and then insurance will cover most of it."

"Okay, number one, my parents are both surgeons, and I am related to many surgeons so even if we did have to raise the funds it would take like two days. And number two, I never said anything about paying for the surgeries, I just said I knew two surgeons. Two surgeons and the Chief of Surgery, who cannot deal with tears of any kind. It would take me like five minutes to get him onboard with a pro-bono surgery," I say kissing her cheeks again.

She looks up at me yet again, "I have to talk to my parents, but who am I to refuse lifesaving medical treatment by two of the best cardiothoracic surgeons in the country."

"Hey, how do you even know they're any good?" I tease her.

"I may have done some research on your family after you started pursuing me. You really hit the medical jackpot," she giggles a little bit. "But you really don't have to do this."

I nod again kiss her on the cheek before snatching my phone out of my pocket and clicking my Aunt Teddy's number, "Hey Aunt Teddy. It's Cameron. We need to talk."

Sarah Karev

When I wake up, all that's keeping me awake is the steady beat of my heart on the monitor. Knowing that since I'm the kid of two surgeons, the school immediately shipped me off to the hospital, knowing full well that whatever they did would be critically reviewed and picked apart until something wrong was found.

"Sarah Karev!" my mom says as she storms into my room, my dad fast on her heels. They're followed by Olivia and Cameron, both of whom rode in the ambulance with me and ordered around the EMTs.

"We tried our best," Olivia whispers and shrugs, though her voice says that she didn't really try at all. I shoot her a look and she gives me a smug smile back.

"The admitting doctors said that you were admitted with severe exhaustion and dehydration," my dad says as he looks at my chart thoroughly. "We told you you were working too hard!"

My sister shakes her head at me and Cameron is looking around the room antsy. I turn to both of them, ignoring my parents,

"Olivia, you need to just get out, none of this pertains to you or your perfect mind. And Cam, you know I love you, but you obviously have better places to be right now," I hiss in their direction. Cam blows me a kiss and Olivia raises her eyebrows,

"Baby sis got some balls," she says before my mom and dad scold her a little bit. They then quickly turn back to me.

"When's the last night you had a full night sleep?" my mom asks as she strokes my hair, something she does to all of us when we're upset or overwhelmed. Well I guess only me, as Olivia never seems to feel any human emotion except for smugness and Cameron is off in his own world most of the time and it never seems to touch him.

I shrug my shoulders, because it's getting hard to count that last time I've slept in general, well the last time I've done anything humanlike in general, "A full night? It's been forever."

"Sarah, your dad and I have been talking, and we think it's best for you if we keep you out of school for a little bit," my mom says as she kisses my forehead, her brown hair falling down onto her scrubs perfectly. "God knows there's enough of your cousins to keep you entertained in here. And we're here all the time too, so we can keep an eye on you."

I let out a huff, "Kid, this isn't a punishment. We've just noticed how much stress you've been under and we really don't know what else to do!" my dad intervenes.

"And there's Sutton, Dylan, Bailey, you all seem to be dropping like flies. So don't worry kiddo, you won't get bored in here," my mom says reassuringly before I get up and storm off to Dylans room.

"Hey Dyl," I say as I plop down in the chair opposite her bed. She shoots me a funny look.

"Hey Sare," she says looking me up and down. "I heard you passed out in school."

"I heard you tried to off yourself," I whip back and then realize how inappropriate that was. "Jesus Dylan I'm sorry." She shrugs her shoulders.

"It's fine. So you must have heard, I'm now a lesbian," she admits. "Wow it feels good to say it outloud."

"Cool," I say. "I'm a three on the Kinsey Scale." She nods her head, and I know she doesn't really know what it is, but I decide to let her figure it out when she wants.

We sit for the rest of the afternoon until her shrink comes in the room and asks me to leave. And I realize, people don't give Dylan enough credit, she's pretty cool.

Olivia Karev

"It's not that big of a deal Daniel," I say as I play with his hand in mine. "A lot of people have learning disabilities. And now they'll be able to take you out for tests and help you to ensure that you don't fail."

"Says the girl who the only diagnosis she's ever gotten in her life is that of a genius," he snaps back snarkily. I shoot him a faux hurt look. "Sorry."

"I'll still tutor you if you want. I can brush up on some tutoring methods for dyslexic people and maybe our study sessions can become useful, because lately all they end up with is you feeling me up on your couch," I smile as he pulls my lips to his.

"So what happened with your sister?" he asks carefully, knowing that Sarah and I don't have the best relationship. "Is she okay?"

"What about Bails and Sutton? Are they okay?" I ask back, realizing that both of us both have at least one sibling in the hospital.

"I asked first," he says, straight faced.

"Sarahs fine. She's exhausted because she hasn't slept in a while because of her schoolwork. She takes way too many hard classes at the same time, and there's simply not enough time for her to get all of the work done in the required amount of time," I complain slightly, not because I'm angry at her, but because I'm mad at myself. I feel like if I wasn't who I was, then she wouldn't have done this to herself. "Bailey and Sutton?"

"Sutton is apparently anorexia and self-harms," he says, and he seems to have trouble saying it. "And Bailey. Bailey has osteosarcoma and you better not tell a soul this but I heard your mom and Aunt Callie talking and they were talking about amputation."

My eyes widen and I do they only thing I can and pull him in for a kiss.

Ruaridh Hunt

The next day is tense when I go down to breakfast, my argument with them last night still hanging in the air. It's true though, It's my future, even if they are not happy with my choices, they should support me, they are my parents.

"Have you got baseball after school, today R?" My dad asks when i'm getting up to walk in.

"Yeah, me and Henry are just going to walk home again, so I'll be back about six,"

"Okay, see you tonight,"

I meet up with Henry at the end of the street, and he doesn't say much as we walk.

"Ruaridh?"

"Yeah, Junior?"

"I need to tell you something and I would appreciate it if you didn't punch me."

"Okay…"

"I think I have feelings for your sister."

"I knew that, you stare at her all the time." I turn to him, "Just, don't hurt her okay, she's going through enough,"

"Of course I won't hurt her Rue, if I'm being totally honest I don't think me or Imogen is in the right state of mind for a relationship at the moment,"

"What does that mean? I get Imogen, but why not you?"

I hear him take a deep breath, " I almost relapsed last night."

I stop suddenly and turn to him, "What? Why? You never right? Does anyone know? You don't have drugs on you do you?"

"No I never took any, I went to Aunt Amy instead, my mom was at the hospital, she took them off of me, and said I need to tell my mom tonight, or she will tell her when she takes me to the meeting at 9 tonight, seeing Imogen breakdown like that just got to me I guess"

With that we keep walking, and when we get to school, one of the team members, Victor, comes up to us.

"hey guys, can I just say that your cousin is a feisty one, isn't she, whats her name, Rachel? She was great fun last night, dancing on tables and everything, I tried to kiss her but she broke down and ran away, any Idea what that was about? You know what, never mind, their she is ill ask her herself." He says running off.

"What the hell was that?"

"I've giving up trying to figure out anything to do with this family Henry."

Sutton Grey Shepherd

The steady beat of my b/p monitor keeps my attention, and I stare blankly at the wall, ignoring everyone who comes into the room. Involuntary 48 hour psych hold. All over a few cuts and a couple of pounds, I've been here 3 hours and haven't spoke to anyone, even though most of my aunt's and uncles have been in to see me. Someone walks in pushing a tray, but I don't bother looking to see who it is. A tray of food is put on the table in front of me, a fork pressed into my hand, as the person sits in the chair, glancing to my right I see my Aunt Arizona, who leans back in her chair, doing her charts. I put the fork on the table, and go back to staring at the wall.

"I'm not leaving until you eat, Sutton." She says. I don't say anything. My sole focus counting the dots on the wall in front of me. She can't stay forever, there are other patients that need her, I mean half of them are unborn baby's and she is the only attending with that speciality in this hospital. And she needs to get home to her own kids, and Aunt Callie.

We sit in silence for 10 minutes, her charting, me counting, occasionally glancing at the slice of chocolate cake she must of bought at the cart in the corridor.

"Sutton, if you want the cake, have it, seriously it's not going to kill you," She says not looking up.

"I don't want it."

"Yes you do, you look at it every 10 seconds." She says shutting the chart she was writing in and moving to sit next to me on the bed. "Eat Sutton, if you don't then i'm going to have to put a feeding tube in, and trust me you don't want that, please just eat."

"I'm not hungry" I say, going back to counting.

"Eat, Sutton," She says shoving the tray towards me.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" I yell shoving it off the table. "I want my mom," I sob into my pillow, curling into myself.

Tate O'Malley

"Sutton!" I screech as I strut into her hospital room. She walks up with a start. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Excuse me?" she asks, her voice incredulous.

"My mom relapses into cancer and you go and almost kill yourself because you're 15 pounds underweight and you've been cutting yourself!" my voice is only getting louder the more angry I get.

"You mom? Jeez Tate!" she whispers back to me as she tries to stand up.

"So you need to get out of the hospital ASAP, but Aunt Arizona told me that you we're leaving until you gained 15 pounds," I start and Sutton looks ashamed. "So you're going to gain those 15 pounds, because I cannot do this without you. And I'm not sure how much longer your family can have two kids in the hospital for."

She smiles as I bring her a brownie from the cafeteria and set it in front of her than strut back out of the room, calling over my shoulder, "That better be in your intestinal tract by the time I get back from my mom's room in twenty."

Zola Grey-Shepherd

It's only my third day of work and they left me to close up. After a busy day of getting away from my family and all of the craziness that is the hospital, they let me hang out with them, paint and just release my frustrations, all alone in the studio with the music turned up as loud as it will go.

I hum to myself as I put away the brushes and clean up the mess I've made with the paint. My canvas is a mess right now, and it is rightfully so. I've shown all of my siblings. In one corner, I just made squiggly lines to show Daniel's dyslexia, in another I painted red, right red. It's all I can think about since I found Sutton in the bathroom nearly bleeding out. In the other corner is a thick white rod with a large protruding mass, which is obviously Bailey osteosarcoma. And in the final corner is a rainbow, which symbolizes Joshua's recent realization. Though he may not realize I know he's gay, I know, it's just sisterly instinct.

I clean up, and since I'm so distracted, I barely realize that bookshelf is beginning to fall. All I notice is that something falls off and when I lean down to get it the bookshelf falls right on my hand, and my vision turns white with pain.

"Holy crap!" I exclaim loudly, knowing full well no one can hear me. "Help!"

I reach for my phone, which is too far away to grab, and the bookshelf is too heavy to lift, so I know I only have one option, to pull my hand from under the bookshelf, which will do a lot of damage, but less than if I wait here all night while blood flow ceases to my hand.

I scream loudly before I pull my hand out and then I stare at the mangled thing that used to create art.

Joshua Grey Shepherd

I sit in the living room with my dad, the silence weighing heavy on us.

"What were you going to tell me before?" He asks, looking at me.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I mumble, I don't know why I was going to tell him in the first place, and maybe what happened at Sutton happened at exactly the right time. Maybe it was a sign.

"Josh? It was obviously important to you, and it upsetting you, what is it?"

"Nothing, it's fine dad, how's Sutton?"

"15 pound under a healthy weight, and covered in cuts."

We sit in silence or another 10 minutes, "It's obviously affecting you Josh, come on, there's nothing I can do for any of the other lot, I can't change Danny's dyslexia, I don't have control other Bailey's cancer, and SUtton, that's up to her, she needs to get herself better, but maybe I can help you, what's bothering you?"

Taking a deep breath I don't look at him, "I'm gay, dad."

Grace Grey-Sloan

My parents look back at me in shock, and I look away, running my hand through my hair, as my eyes flood, did I actually just swear at my parents. I can't stop myself from crying, and next thing I know I'm sitting on the living room floor, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

My dad pulls me onto the couch, in between him and my mom.

"What is going on Grace?" She asks running her fingers through my hair.

I shake my head, because honestly I don't know, I'm just tired all the time, and some days I just don't have the energy, nothing interests me, I'm just... empty.

"Something is going on Grace. Talk to us," my dad says softly.

"Nothing is going on, I'll be in my room I have homework."

When I get to my room, I shut the door, leaning against it, I sink down to the floor and sob into my knees, I'm messing everything up, I don't want to give my parents a hard time.

Eventually I make it to my bed, and fall asleep.

Sofia Robbins-Sloan-Torres

I feel so grown up! My mom's finally let me get an internship at the law firm because I convinced them that I don't need a car because we live in the city and I don't need it for college because I'll get a scholarship.

I walk in, my pencil skirt straight and my blouse tucked in. I have my briefcase at my side, even though there's nothing in there accept for a book and a pocket constitution, "Hello, Sofia Robbins-Sloan-Torres here for the internship. For high school students?" I say to the receptionist who looks at me kindly.

"Hey sweetie. We've heard awesome things about you and we can't wait to have you get started!" the older lady says as she grabs my hand. "So, tell me what got you interested in law in the first place?"

"Well, when I was fourteen, my sister was kidnapped, it was actually by her adoption attorney, because she was adopted from Iraq when she was younger. I've always just wanted to see people like that guy put to justice," I answer, my answer practiced and confident. The lady looks at me.

"So are your parents excited that you want to become a lawyer. Most parents want their kids to be doctors or lawyers," she answer laughing. "Any of those in your family."

"Oh yeah!" I laugh a little ironically. "My moms and dad are both surgeons, my sister wants to be a neurologist and all of my aunts and uncles are doctors as well. So we're good on the doctor front. The lawyer front, not so much."

"Woah, impressive. You must have some good genes," the lady says before we turn a corner and I freeze. I see the man who made me want to become a lawyer in the first place. I see my sister's rapist.

Bailey Grey-Shepherd

"Hey Sutton," I say to my sister as she walks into my room, clutching onto her IV pole as if it's the only thing holding her up. "How you doing sis?"

"Well, I have to gain 15 pounds and meet with a therapist from now on," she says glumly. "How are the toxic chemicals treating you?" she points to the bag of chemo hanging from my IV bag at the moment.

"Right now pretty good," I answer. "Though they're normally better when a certain someone is here."

"Talia?" she asks as she rolls her eyes at me. "You're hopeless."

"Well not so much anymore," I say smirking. "I am no longer a basket case when it comes to her. I acted upon my feelings and well she acted right back." She raises her eyebrows.

"What? You and Talia?" her voice gets louder. "When?"

"Well right after I was diagnosed. Right before we both said things we couldn't take back, and it was the only way I felt better," I explain myself as I look over my tiny sister and wonder how nobody noticed or said anything was wrong much sooner. Now looking at her, I can obviously see what she was doing to herself wasn't healthy, but before I didn't say a word. We were all caught up in our own crap that we didn't see our sister floundering.

"I gotta give it to you big bro, you got some serious balls," she says as she slams me a little with her shoulder and instead of me bouncing like she intended for and she falls back a little. "Me and Talia make have to have a little talk, girl to girl."

Josiah Bailey-Warren

I walk through my door and hear noises coming from my room. Ruffling noises, like the noises that come from when someone is going through your stuff. I walk in ready to yell at any of my cousins or Tuck about going through my things.

When I walk in my room I don't expect to see what I do. What I see makes me angry and surprised at the same time.

"Mom! What the heck are you doing?" I yell as I walk into my room and see my mom going through my draws throwing them haphazardly throughout the room. It reminds me of when her OCD was really bad when I was younger.

"You bought a car!" She yells back. "And I don't know where you got the money cause you won't tell me!" I look at her even more confused. "I talked to your Aunt Amelia and Uncle Richard to see if you showed any classic signs!"

The common thing my Uncle Richard and Aunt Amelia have is their addiction problems. So if she were to talk to both of them she would have had to think that I had a pretty bad drug problem. She had to have thought that I was a drug dealer or something. "You seriously think that I would do drugs?"

She shrugs, "In this family I never know what to expect."

"Junior is one of my best friends, and you think I would seriously do drugs after I saw what happened to his life after he got addicted?" My voice is angry now because I am so against drugs because I've seen firsthand how they can destroy lives and futures. "I promise you that I am not doing drugs."

"Then where the hell did all of the money come from?" She asks, her voice quieter now. "Because I checked your bank account and it's at over 110,000 dollars."

My eyes widen and my voice choked up and a shrug and walk out of the room.

Tucker Bailey-Jones

"Okay, so this will take a little while, normally it's a few days, but I will get a rush put on it and will try to get the results to you tomorrow morning when I get in," Aunt Arizona says and she sets up the blood test.

I notice Lucy's hands shaking, and grabbing at her legs. I put my arm around her shoulder and she leans into me, as I press a kiss into her hairline. "It's going to be okay baby, whatever the result, were going to be okay," I whisper into her ear.

"I'm scared Tuck, what if I am pregnant, and I'm a terrible mom, but what if I'm not?" she whispers back, "I've got myself thinking I am, that if I'm not, I think it could actually upset me,"

"We have no practice babe, if we are having a kid, we most likely will make a few mistakes, we have no practice, but we'll be okay, and if you're not, then it wasn't meant to be yet, but at some point it will, we have time."

She nods, tucking her head into the crook of my neck.

"You two are freaking adorable," Arizona gushes, "Lucy, can I see you're arm please, you're going to feel a little nip with the needle, but I only need a little bit of blood,"

The test is taking in seconds, "Okay, I will send this down to the lab, and put a rush on it, is their anytime tomorrow that would not be a good time to call?"

"No, were both off until Sunday," I say, "Can you not mention this to anyone Aunt Zona?"

"Of course, now the two of you get home and enjoy your day,"

Henry Burton Jr.

At half 8 the doorbell rings, and my mom answers it, coming back in with my aunt Amy.

"Hey Junior, did you tell your mom?"

"Tell me what?"

I sigh, ducking my head, "I nearly took drugs last night," I mumble, looking at my shoes.

"What?"

"I nearly took drugs last night,"

"Why?" She asks sitting down, "Henry, talk to me, please,"

I shrug, because honestly I don't know, my head is still reeling about what I figured out with Imogen last night.

"But, he came to my house, and got me to take the drugs, which is good Teddy, he didn't really want to take them." Amelia says "And now we're going to a meeting, I'll have him back in a few hours,"

"Yeah of course, see you tonight, stay safe, love you baby," My mom says kissing my head.

We are halfway there when aunt Amy starts talking, " How are you doing now? Have you spoke to Imogen?"

"I'm okay, and no, Rue says she isn't really talking to anyone or leaving her room, but she sits with her phone a lot, so she could be thinking about phoning the therapist,"

"Thats good, she needs time, it's probably scary for her, if she has all these voices in her head, telling her things and she can't tell if it's real or not."

**"I know," I reply as she pulls into the center where the meetings are held.  
**

Hope Shepherd

"No! You can't make me!" I exclaim loudly at my Aunt Jo who's currently dragging me to the emergency room entrance. "Aunt Jo! I don't want to go!"

"If any of my kids were in the position you're in right now and your mom knew and don't tell me, I would murder her," she tells me calmly, her face taunt and scared. "And honestly, your mom's way scarier than I am."

I laugh a little, thinking about my spitfire of a mother, "I'll go get checked out and you can tell her I'm in her hospital, but can I please tell her about everything else?" I beg a little, using the bright blue eyes I got from my mom. She nods as she sits me down on a bed and goes off the find my bed. While I'm there I see my Aunt April who runs over to me and looks me over.

"Hope! Are you okay?" She asks as she starts to look over my whole body. She flashes a light in my eyes. "You have a pretty bad concussion." I nod. "And your arm?" I nod again. "It's a really bad break! Somebody page Torres and both Shepherds!"

"On it doctor," a nurse says as Aunt Jo and my mom run over to me, my moms face covered in a mask of fear.

"Hope! What's wrong? Are you okay?" My moms worried and looks me over, poking and prodding my bruised body. "How did this happen? Did someone hurt you?"

My eyes mask over with fear and I don't answer her and look away from her. Aunt Jo and Aunt April slowly walk away and give us some privacy.

"Come on Hope, we'll go somewhere more private and talk," she says as she grabs a nearby wheelchair and pushes me to the church.

"Did I ever tell you about my boyfriend in high school? The one when I was pretty into drugs?" She asks quietly, looking down at her hands. "His name was Wren, and he was my drug dealer. He supplied all of the oxy. At first we had a good relationship, and we were in love. But then he would get really angry and hit me. But I kept coming back."

"Why are you telling me this mom?" I ask, annoyed. She gives me a knowing look which makes me shut my mouth very quickly.

"And then one day, after we both got down from our highs he got very angry at me and he hit me in the face and knocked me out. Then I woke up and he was standing over me with a club, contemplating killing me," she says her voice strong and her eyes fierce.

"I love him Mom. I love him so much," I say tearing up. "And he loves me back. He promised. And he feels bad, but he just can't stop. And I can't stop him either."

Dalton Grey-Sloan

"Jeez, what just happened in there Dalton?" Ella asks as she walks into my room and finds me with my head in my hands. I look up to her and her baggy clothes.

"I met my birth parents and they want me to adopt their next child," I answer thinking back to the three children who recognize me. "They have three others, but apparently this new child and I don't fit their perfect dream life."

She looks at me, her face pitying, "The people who tried to kill you want you to do them a favor? And convince your parents to adopt another child?" I nod and she looks nervous like she has to tell me something.

"What's wrong La-La?" I ask my sister nicely. "You know you can tell me anything you want right?"

"Promise me that you won't be angry?" she asks as I nod. "I'm pregnant." her voice drops to a whisper.

"ELLA? WHO'S BABY?" I exclaim loudly before she shushes me.

She shrugs, looking disappointed in herself, "There's just been so many guys and I have no clue which one is the father of my child. Are you mad at me?"

"Jeez, no Ella, but I want you to be happy and safe," I say to my little sister. "And I don't think you've been being safe, especially not in your-." I stop myself before I can even say it, too grossed out to even think of my baby sister in those activities.

"That's not the point of this Dalton! I'm not sure Mom and Dad could have two babies in one house, and they would probably choose the one you're bringing up because it's an innocent baby, and I just messed up big time," she answers, tears dripping down her face.

Ella Grey-Sloan

When I get home that night, I go straight to my room, and open my wardrobe, looking through all my clothes, I know there's no way I'm going to be able to fit into size 4 petite clothes in a few weeks, but it's all I have. I go throw the drawers for my winter clothes, pulling out leggings and sweaters, knowing that when I start to show they will help hide it, and I'll fit into them, putting them on top of my drawers. Sitting down on my bed, I place a hand over my stomach, my hand pressing on the small bump I have, and unable to stop them tears slip out of my eyes, I don't know what I'm meant to do now, and if I'm being totally honest I'm terrified, how the hell am I supposed to raise a kid. How am I even supposed to grow it, I mean I only weigh 59 pounds, which is totally healthy for my height for my height. Sighing I pick up my phone complementing what to do. I honestly don't know. I can't tell my family, they will kill me. MY dad will totally freak out.

Pulling out my laptop I start looking up what to do. Horror Stories. That's pretty much all I get, story upon story of kids getting kicked out and disowned by their families, oh my god.

"Ella, tea's ready." My mom says from my door, so I snap my laptop shut, walking past her with my head down, because I don't think I can look at her without bursting into tears.

Dinner is tense, Nobody talking, Grace doesn't come down and I don't lift my head from my plate.

"Okay, we know what is wrong with Dalton, but what is up with you Ella?" My dad asks, causing me to look up, when they look at me I feel tears sting my eyes and slip onto my cheeks. "Ella? What's wrong baby?" My mom says standing up and leaning down in front of me, cupping my face. I start to sob and push her hand off, running up the stairs to my room, collapsing on to my bed.

Talia Robbins-Torres

Bailey's finally asleep when my phone begins to ring. I see the caller ID quickly and then answer it before it wakes Bailey up. I stand up and walk out of the room, "Hey Sof, what's up?" I ask her while playing with the end of my hair. I get no response except for the heavy breathing on the otherside. "Sofia Robbins-Sloan-Torres! Are you okay?"

"Talia! I need to, um, Talia!" she responds as she isn't able to get solid words out of her mouth. "Talia he's here."

"What are you talking about Sofia? Did someone hurt you?" I ask her, my voice attempting to be calm and comforting, but really my heart is racing.

"Carl Young," she manages to get out. And my life freezes. It feels like my heart jumps to my throat and i stop breathing. Carl Young is the name of my rapist, my kidnapper, the one who stole things from me that I could never get back. "He's working at the law firm I'm at. He's free." Now it's her turn to ask me if I'm okay, "Tals? Are you okay?"

"No. Not at all," I say as I hang up and run to find my moms. I walk out of the room and towards my Mama's office where I find her in the middle of a meeting with the board. "Mama, I really need to talk to you." She nods and the board flees the room, "They were supposed to call us when Carl got out of jail right?"

"Yeah, but he was supposed to be in there for life, so it wasn't going to be a problem," she answers looking in my mismatched eyes confused with her bright blue ones. "So what's wrong?"

"Sofia just called me. She said that she saw Carl Young," I manage to squeak out before I run into my Mama's open arms.

Dylan Avery

Sarah leaves my room and I think back to the beautiful girl who's left my room. My heart is racing and I realize that I have feelings for my cousin, which isn't necessarily abnormal, as Bailey and Talia are dating as well.

I know I cannot act on them right now because my therapist says that I need a little while to accept my feelings for girls myself before I can transfer them onto someone else. I think about her to myself for a little bit and smile happily to myself because for the first time I don't feel like I have to hide my feelings for girls and I don't feel ashamed of them.


	9. Chapter 9- a look at the past

**Hi is just really short filler I wrote on my 10 minute break, my internet at home is broken so I don't have a lot of time to write now, and I'm not sure what is going on with the co writing as the other writer hasn't got back to me, so please hang in their with me ? ****ﾟﾙﾏ**

**General POV**

To anyone who walked past the attendings break room, it just looked like a bunch of high ups taking a break, but in reality, it was a strange mix of doctors who have become a family over the years,worrying about their kids.

"I just don't know what's going on with her, she was so sweet and lovable than high school happened and boom, she was sacrifice, stealing, disappearing for hours at a time. Where did my sweet little girl go?" April, one of the best trauma surgeons in the world groaned as she sat down on a chair,

"Mia said I wasn't her mom yesterday,and she didn't have to listen to me," Callie, head if ortho, mutters sadly from where she is leaning back against the counters.

"Ellas pregnant," the small voice of Lexie, a attending from neuro,enlightens the group. " What happened to our girls?"

_**Flashback**_

"Mommy! Mama! Look what I found in the bushes, can we keep it please," A small blonde says running up to the group of highly recognised surgeons, her get bright blue eyes shining in delight with her new discovery. She is followed by her two best friends, a redhead of a similar height, and another blonde, small for her age. The adults all turn to the three 5 year olds, the smiles dropping of nearly all of their faces as they see the excited young blonde holding out a large copperhead snake towards them.

"Mia, baby, I need you to very carefully put that down,and come over here," Arizona says, putting on the voice she uses to calm children in hospital.

"But Mama I found it," Maria quickly tells her, pulling her new friend closer to her, adding to the panic her mothers are feeling. Ella and Rachel are both being held by their dads, watching the scene with wide eyes, not understanding that the snake their friend found is in fact dangerous, more so to a child of just 5.

"I know Maria,but I really need you to put it down okay?" Arizona tries again, as she sees her youngest child's eyes fill with tears.

"I found it," the small blonde repeats before turning to her darker haired mother, "Mommy please, I want to keep it,"

"I know but that isn't a nice snake Maria, so mommy really needs you to put it down carefully okay,"

Callie takes a step towards her crying daughter, and as soon as she puts down the animal, sweeps her up into her hands, as Derek takes a shovel to its neck.

_**Present**_

"Sutton isn't getting better," Meredith puts out, while resting her head on the back of the couch, trying to com the head she has received from spending nights jumping from one of her child's hospital room to another.

"Dylan comes home soon, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do to help her,"

"Imogen has been diagnosed with Schizophrenia,

_**Flashback**_

" I want all the toppings, the dark haired 6 year old calls from her dad's back as they walk into a frozen yogurt shop, jumping down and racing through the crowds with her brothers and sister.

"Sutton, Bailey, Daniel, stop pushing each other, you will all get a chance to get toppings," Meredith calls trying to keep an eye on the four kids filling up their cups with far too many treats, and try and figure out what is going on with her sullen teenager, who managed to get himself suspended from school.

Derek drops a hand on her shoulder and sends her a small child before heading over to the younger four,leaning her to deal with the moody teen.

_**Present**_

Amelia from the corner slow starts to laugh, " one of my kids was arrested because she thought changing her grades was a good idea, and the other one just got brought into the ear bruised and battered."

_Flashback_

"Hope, get off the counter, Hannah, will you hurry up and get changed, the first five dresses you put on were fine," a frazzled Amelia yells, through her house realising that if they don't hurry up the twins will be late for their first day of grade 5 and the start of middle school.

" But the pink one is childish, and the green one makes me look weird, and the orange one makes me look sick," Hannah says walking into the kitchen where her mom is putting lunches into bags for them.

"What about the blue one I got you last week?" Amelia asks, closing her eyes at the fussy 10 year old.

"I forgot about that one," she says happily running back to her room.

"Mom, can you put my hair up?" Hope says walking up to her holding a bobble and clasps, decked out in a pair of dark baggy jeans a pale blue top with some sort of TV show in it, and a red jumper.


	10. Chapter 8- What is going on with you

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, this is only half the characters, so sorry, if yours isn't in here. I had to post this for the next chapter to make sense and flows properly. It seems I'm writing this alone again, so I need to figure out what the lay out is going to be as I don't have time to write a section for every character due to work and college.**

**Maria Robbins-Torres**

Wait what? Did they just... my sperm donor was... my mom was ... WHAT. I glance into the kitchen and see them only paying attention to each other. Creeping up the stairs I sneak into their room and head over to the drawer they keep all our documents in. I pull mine out and as a second thought my mama's and a legal looking one with her name on it as well.

Going back to my room I lock my bedroom door and sink to the floor opening my folder, the first document is my birth certificate, but it has both of my moms names on it, without mention of a man. Next is a bunch of papers from the NICU apparently I was not a healthy baby. My gaze catches a NICU visitor log, and glancing at it, I have to re-read it to make sure. A few hour after I was born my mom, Calliope Torres came to see me, but nobody else came for another week and a half, not my moms, siblings, aunts, uncles or cousins. Feeling tears prick my eyes I shut that folder, It's not getting me anywhere. Opening my mom's I flick through to the day I was born and backtrack nine months, to around the time she would of got IVF. Nothing, but then I see a report of her been brought into the hospital, ' sexual assault' 'bruises' 'broken bones' 'brutal'. Fast forward three weeks, pregnancy test, POSITIVE. 'Termination Scheduled'. I feel my stomach sink, they were going to abort me. 'Termination re-scheduled'. They really didn't want me. They LIED to me. Throwing the folder across the floor it slides under the tarantula's terrarium. I try to bite back the sobs, but they slip out anyway, and next thing I know i'm curled up on the floor, my body shaking as I cry.

"Mia? What's wrong?" I hear my older brother Calvin through the door. I ignore him. "Maria?Maria, I'm going to get mom's," They aren't my moms, if they were they wouldn't lie to me my whole life.

"Baby, can you open the door for us please?" I hear my mo... Callie, through the door.

"Maria?" Arizona now.

"GO AWAY" I yell through my sobs.

"Maria? Open the door sweetie,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

It must work, because they don't say anything else. When I finally get a hold of myself, I pick up the legal folder, and see its the court file from the rape. 'David Hades, 25' '15 years' 'rape in the third degree' sperm donor my ass. Picking up the two folders next to me I reach under the tarantulas and grab the other one, standing up I reach in and pick up Lilly giving her a quick kiss before patting Amber and head over to my bed, slipping the files under my mattress, in case I need them. Glancing around my room I sigh, I shouldn't be this mad at them they raised me, gave me everything I could possibly need or want. But they lied to me, they didn't want me, they were going to abort me. They didn't even visit me when I was born, some parents. Why did they not just tell me, it's easy, hey Maria, by the way, you weren't planned, some dude forced himself on you're mama and that's how you were made, we didn't want you, and you most likely have dirty rapist genes, try not to hurt anyone.

Glancing back at the file, I see the prison name and ward, I'm going to see him, find out what I got from him.

If my dad's a monster, that makes me one too, right?

Grace Grey-Sloan

It's finally the weekend, and I have NO plans for it, which is fine with me. Rolling back over in my bed I stretch before picking up my phone, going onto Instagram I'm hit with pictures of my cousin, that's it just them, mostly Ella, Maria and Rachel, which isn't really surprising seeing as all they do is take pictures, they are lucky none of our parents have an account on this or they would all be in shit, seeing as in most of the pictures their holding alcohol or you can tell they are at a party somewhere. Rolling my eyes I keep strolling. After a while my phone vibrates in my hand, and I see a text from Pristine asking me to stay over, sighing I make up a lie about homework, not in the mood , which sounds bad.

Rolling out of bed I wonder downstairs, seeing my mom and dad sitting on the couch, laughing together, love shining in their eyes.

"Hey Gracie, how'd you sleep?" My mom asks, catching my eye.

"Fine," I smile back at her sitting at down next to her and leaning into her side.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asks scanning me.

"Gracie, can you drive me to the shop?"Ella says planting herself onto my lap and staring at me with my dad's blue eyes.

"Okay, give me ten minutes to get ready, Elz." As my phone buzzes from a text from Josiah asking me if i want to go shopping, I tell him I'm busy with homework and family things.

Ella Grey-Sloan

"So we are going to meet with them and discuss adoption," They say to us.

I look at Dalton. When my parents called us all down for a family meeting this is NOT what I expected, I thought he was going to talk them out of it. He shrugs, and looks away as our parents let us go. He's the first one out of the room, and I get up catching up with him on the staircase.

"Dalton,"

"Ella,"

"You said you would talk them out of it,"

"Ella, its my brother or sister, it's an innocent baby, who is related to me,"

"Just because you share blood doesn't make it you're sibling,"

"Yes it does, that's what a sibling is, you share the same parents,"

"We don't share the same dna, does that mean you're not my brother?" I say, feeling myself getting emotional

"Of course I am thats not what I meant and you know it,"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT ACTING LIKE A VERY GOOD BROTHER ARE YOU, YOU'RE MEANT TO HAVE MY BACK,"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU USED YOUR HEAD AND KEPT YOUR LEGS CLOSED YOU WOULDN'T OF HAD THIS PROBLEM, IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET YOURSELF KNOCKED UP!"

"Excuse me?" I hear quietly from behind me.

I look at Dalton, tears beginning to run down my cheeks without permission and I can tell by his face he regrets saying it.

"Ella, what is he talking about?"

I can't turn around, I know both of my parents are behind me, and I can't face them, my eyes wide and panicked as I stare at him, and he knows as he whispers a quiet sorry before running up the stairs to his room.

"Ella?"

Rachel Avery

When I wake my head is pounding, and my throat dry. Sighing I pull out a bottle of vodka and down it, before reaching into the pocket of the coat I was wearing last night and taking out what was left of my 'goody bag' swallowing a couple of roxy's.

When I get down stairs I see my mom and dad both in the kitchen looking around.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my hands drumming on the counter top.

"There is nearly $100 missing from your moms wallet, and it's either here or someone took it, and the only people who could have is you or Pris, which I know you wouldn't do would you?"

I feel my heart drop to my stomach, but try to act casual, clenching my fists, "Of course not, what would I need that for?" I ask with a small chuckle.

My dad keeps his eyes locked on me and I look away swallowing, when I look back his face says it all, he knows, he knows I took it.

"Rachel."

I look at them both before turning around going up to my room.

Less than two minutes later my parents walk in and sit down on my bed, I feel them staring from where I'm standing at the wardrobe, pulling out clothes.

"Rachel, come here," I hear my moms voice, soft but demanding.

"Why would you need $100?"

"Can you leave so I can get changed please,"

"Rachel."

I ignore them heading to the door with my clothes. My dad jumps in front of me, grabbing my shoulders, "Why did you steal money from your mom Rachel, I don't get it, you know if you need money you can ask for it, you know if you need anything you can ask us."

I look at the floor, thinking, I can NOT tell them that I stole money for alcohol or drugs, but they won't leave if I don't tell them something, If I say I took it for anything stupid i'm in more trouble than I already am. Rolling my eyes I push past him , unable to find anything to say. Grabbing my bag and jacket I run down the stairs slipping on pumps, and running out the house, unsure where I'm going..

Pristine Avery

Sighing I roll over, 4.30. I close my eyes trying to get back to sleep, I haven't had a proper night sleep in weeks, and it's weighing on me. My mom noticed blood on my pillow the other day, from one of my nosebleeds, but I told her I tripped, not wanting to tell her I've been getting frequent nosebleeds while sleeping, and waking up frozen in the middle of the night, unable to move my limbs. I know it isn't normal, but I can cope with them, they need to focus on Dylan and figure out what is going on with Rachel. I wake up again at 8, and pick up my phone, asking Grace if she wants to stay here for the night, but she texts back saying she's busy, sighing I stand up walking down the stairs, I use the wall as support to keep my body up, as I reach the bottom the house phone starts ringing so I grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pristine, it's your Uncle Richard, is your mom or dad home?"

"Somewhere, I'll find them,"

Walking around the house I can't see them anywhere, and head back upstairs, keeping conversation with Richard. Eventually I find them in Rachel's bedroom, going through her drawers.

"Umm, uncle Owen's on the phone," I say holding it out. "Why are you going through Rachel's room?"

My mom shakes her head at me. "She's over there? Can you keep her for a little while? Yeah, she stole money of April. Like $100., I know, I don't know what's happening with her, I'm worried. What would she need that much money for? She's got herself in to trouble and shes too scared to come to us about it,. I don't know what it is, she's been acting weird for months. Yeah. Thanks Owen, I'll come around soon."

Walking around the corner I close my eyes. I really can't say anything now, with Rachel Stealing they really have enough going on.

Calvin Robbins-Torres

My moms take my phone off me as soon as Hannah hangs up, saying they will phone her mom. I end up staring at the ceiling, how the hell did I get myself into this mess? Sighing I go to my window, glancing into the house behind me to see if I can spot Hannah, glad we live in houses behind each other and we both have back bedrooms.

It's still for a while, until her bedroom light turns on and she walks in, glancing out the window and spotting me, I grab the pad of paper off my desk and scribble to her.

You okay? She disappears and comes back with her own paper.

Yeah, sorry I got you into this mess.

It's okay, you're my bestfriend, we drag each other into messes its what we do.

I'm still really sorry.

What you going to tell Alison?

Crap. I didn't think about that, she's going to hate me.

She won't hate you, she loves you.

I don't know. Are you aware that Maria is climbing out her window?

Glancing down, I see a head of pink hair disappear around the corner of the house.

Oh well, she'll come back, she's probs going to see Ella or Rachel.

Just then the door to her room opens and Hope comes in, laughing at our notes.

Got to go. My mom wants me. Talk tomorrow? x

Yeah x

Joshua Grey Shepherd

I head downstairs, seeing my dad in the kitchen. Turning discreetly I try heading to the front door not getting seen, I haven't spoke to my dad since I told him I was gay last night, high tailing it out of the room.

"Josh! Wait!"

"Gotta go dad, I'm on weekend shift, going to be late, be home later, love you bye." I rush out before going straight to my car.

It wasn't exactly A lie, I am on weekend shift, but it doesn't start for another hour, so I head to the coffee shop around the corner from my work. After ordering a cup of coffee and a muffin I sit down at the back of the room, taking in the scene outside my window, it has gotten a lot better than it did when we opened the center a few years ago, less kids on the street, not as much gang affiliation. A few years ago I wouldn't want to walk on these streets, but now I feel safer doing so. I see a boy sit at the table next to me, pulling out a notepad and begining to sketch, he keeps glancing at me, and I take in his lightly tan skin, spiky light brown hair and sparkling green eyes, he smiles at me and my stomach tightens at it, his full lips filling up his face.

"Hey," He says.

"Hi,"

"I'm Franklin,"

"Joshua, it's nice to meet you,"

"You too, tell me Joshua, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I work around the corner at the youth center, just grabbing something before shift,"

"My brother went to that youth center, saved his life, he's at yale now, got a full scholarship,"

"I'm glad," I smile at him, "What about you Franklin, what brings you here?"

"I like it at this time of the morning, it's quite, lets me think,"

I glance at my watch and see the time."I have to go or I'm going to be late for work,"

He passes me a piece of paper, smiling at me."Bye."

Walking out I glance down, seeing the sketch he was doing was of me, It was nice talking to you, call me sometime and we can meet for coffee again. and a number scribbled down. Folding it I stick it into my bag.

Tucker Jones-Bailey

"What do you want to do today baby?" I ask Lucy drawing patterns on her arm.

"This. Can we just stay in bed and watch movies? It's not often we can do that," She sighs.

"I know, we need to start getting shifts at the same time so we can spend it together," I laugh.

"What time do you think Arizona will phone?"

"Soon. She text me earlier saying she was on her way to work,"

"Okay," she whispers, cuddling into me more.

We lie there for about an hour just talking mindlessly when my phone starts ringing, and picking it up I see my aunt Arizona's name splayed across the screen.

"Hey Zona"

"Hey Tuck, I have the results of the test, you ready?"

"Wait, I'll put you on speaker,"

"Hey Arizona," Lucy says from next to me.

"Hey Lucy, So the pregnancy test was positive,"

She pauses to let us talk, but were both in such shock and we can't speak.

"Guys? You okay?"

"Holy Crap," Lucy whispers from next to me.

Hannah Shepherd

I hang up with Calvin, and take a deep breath, walking briskly, I'm hoping to get to the police station in 20 minutes. It's my fault, and I'm not letting Calvin take the blame. I'm about halfway there when a car pulls up next to me.

"Hannah, get in the car,"

"No. I have to do this mom,"

"No you don't Hannah, please just get in the car,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault! I can't let Cal get into trouble for something that wouldn't of happened if it wasn't for me,"

She stops the car completely and gets out standing in front of me." Whatever you do it won't help, Calvin done it, and they can prove it, it's not up to you to fix that, you and Calvin are just going to need to go with the punches, we will all do what we can to help, and Callie is phoning Tucker to see if he can help,"

"I'm sorry, mommy." I sob, throwing myself into her arms. "I didn't know what to do, I was so scared, I thought you would hate me, everyone is so smart and I'm… not. I'm stupid,"

"You're not stupid Hannah, everyone has their strengths, have you met this family, nobody is the same. You might struggle in school, but you have so many things that you are good at."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, baby, you have so many strengths," She whispers pulling me tighter into her body.

Sutton Grey Sloan

40 hours in, and i'm stuck with another feeding tube, it's the third one they have put in, as I've ripped the other two out. Sighing I pick up the magazine my mom brought for me, I skip through the pages about celebrities dating lives and find the page headlined lose 1 stone in a week, grabbing highlighters I go over the tips. Sighing I glance outside, it's late and there isn't many people in. Taking a deep breath I grab on to the feeding tube yanking at it. My nose stings as it tears out, and my eyes begin to water. throwing the tube across the room I take deep breath. I need to cut. Taking a deep breath, I take out my IV, glad they took the heart monitor away this morning as that would be harder to disconnect myself from. Glancing into the corridor, I can't see anyone, and run down the hall, into the supply cupboard, raking through the shelves, looking for anything that I could use. Eventually I just start pulling things off the shelves, finding a pair of scissors. My hands shake as I rip open the package, and I roll up my pyjama top, pressing the edge to my side. A weight gets lifted off my chest when I make the first cut, and eventually my whole body feels like it's weightless, and I can breath again, reaching for the gauze the door pushes open and I freeze, quickly ducking down behind the shelves.

I shiver there hiding. I can't be caught in here, or I'll get kept in for longer to 'recover'. But I need to get out. It's not fair on my family, enough of them are stuck in here as it is, and Tate, I need to get out for Tate, she's my best friend and she needs me. Even if I can just fake it, and get out, and I'll make up for it, lose the weight again.

"Hello?" I hear footsteps, and curl further into myself, my hand clenching the scissors so hard I can feel them digging into my palm. "Sutton? What are you doing in here? Are you bleeding?"

Glancing up I see my Aunt Arizona looking down at me. " Sutton, can you give me the scissors please." She says reaching his hand out to me. I shake my head, then feel her hands on mine, clenching my fist harder. "Okay, Okay. Come on let's get you back to you're room." She says softly pulling me up to my feet.

Ruaridh Hunt

The doorbell rings and pulling it open I see my aunt Teddy standing on the other side.

"Hey Ruaridh, you ready to do this?"

I nod taking a deep breath and let her in. "Remember, let them talk first, get their worries out,"

WE head in to the living room where my parents are sitting on one of the sofas, and we sit on the one across from them.

"Teddy, what did you want to talk about?"

"Rue told me about his decision about his future, and you're reaction to it," She says calmly leaning back into the sofa.

"I don't want him serving overseas Teddy, you saw what it was like over their, all the injured soldiers."

"We were in a war zone as well Owen, we need people out there keeping our country safe, and if Rue wants to do that then good for him, you should be proud,"

"Ruaridh, do you really want to join the army," my mom asks looking at me.

"I nod, leaning my forearms on my thighs.

"Why?"

"I heard dad's stories and Aunt Teddy's stories, and I could help so many people, could make this country safer for the family, and any future offspring,"

"Ruaridh, it physically hurts me knowing that you would be in danger,"

"Were always in danger mom, I could go outside and get hit by a bus, or kidnapped, or stabbed. This way I would be in danger yeah, but I would be in danger making my family a little bit safer," I say looking into her eyes

Imogen Hunt

I sit on my bed, my phone sitting on my lap, with Connie's number on the screen, but I can't bring myself to press call. I throw myself backwards, my body sinking into the mattress.

Worthless little girl. You are PATHETIC. You're family are setting you up, they're trying to get rid of you.

"No their not," I mumbled, squeezing my eyes shut.

Poor, naive little Imogen. They don't want you, they have never wanted you.

"Yes they do, they love me, they told me themselves,"

No they don't, they hate you, they wish you were dead.

I sit up, grabbing my phone and unlocking it with shaking hands, pressing the call button I bring the phone up to my ear, trembling.

"Hello, this is Dr. Matthews, how can I help?"

"Did my parent's hire you to kill me?"

"No. Is that you Imogen?"

"Yeah. Is this a set-up? Is that what is happening, they're saying it's a set-up."

"Who?"

I pause. "That doesn't matter, you didn't answer the question,"

She isn't going to tell you the truth Imogen.

"Shut up!" I snap.

"Imogen listen to me, nobody is trying to set you up, we're all just trying to help you,"

"I want them to be quiet, they're never quiet, I can't sleep, I cant hold a conversation, their always their,"

"Do you want to come in and talk to me at some point?"

"I...I don't know, I don't know if I can trust you, they're telling me I can't,"

"You can, we can meet in the cafeteria if you want, and all your aunts and uncles are at the hospital with your parents, so if it gets too much we can get one of them to pick you up,"

"Okay,"

"Okay, can you put one of your parents on and we'll set up an appointment,"

I go down stairs and sit on the couch, handing my dad the phone and leaning onto my mom.

"Tomorrow?" My dad asks, "Yeah of course, were both in the hospital on shift if you need us. Okay, thanks Connie," he says hanging up and handing me my phone back, pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

Henry Burton Jr.

"Hello, my name is Frank and I'm a coke addict, I've been sober for 4 years"

"My name is Susan, and I am a Crystal meth addict, 3 years sober"

"Hi, I'm Amelia, and I'm an Oxy addict, and I have been sober for 18 years"

"Henry, I'm addicted to Heroin, I've been sober for just over a year"

"Hello everyone, we are all here because we are fighting addictions," The group leader says, " My name is Helen, and I am an Ecstasy addict, I have been clean for 23 years, it's still hard, and occasionally I feel a burning inside of me, craving that high, and some days I nearly crack, but theses meetings get me through, knowing that I'm not alone helps, would anyone like to share,"

It's silent for a minute, before my Aunt Amy shifts in her seat and takes a deep breath, "I started using when I was, um, 14. It was a way to escape, I grew up in a crazy household, with 3 older sisters and an older brother, and when I say older I mean their is a 7 year gap between me and my brother who is the next youngest, when I was five, me and Derek, my brother, went to work with my dad, who owned a store, when two guys came in, they took all the money, and they wanted his watch, my dad refused, because my mom gave him that watch, so they shot him, he died instantly. When I was 16, maybe 17, I overdosed and my brother brought me back, which is when I got sober the first time, then I relapsed when I was 29, and at that time, I meet Ryan, and we got engaged, but he overdosed, we decided to get sober together and have a family after one more night, but when I woke up, he was dead, I've been sober ever since, and now have twin girls who are 15, and my everything" When she finishes she has tears running down her cheeks, and I reach out my hand, placing it on her arm, which she covers, glancing over and smiling at me.

I feel sorry for my aunt Amelia, she's had a hard life, and it makes me feel stupid, because she went through all that, and I got addicted to heroin because I'm a idiot who succumbed to peer-pressure.

"I'm sorry to hear all of that Amelia, but it seems as if you have turned your life around, I'm proud of you, would anyone else like to share," Helen asks.

Amy nudges me, but I shake my head.

"What's wrong?" She whispers in my ear.

"Nothing,"

"Junior."

"I don't have anything to share, nothing pushed me to drugs, I was just a silly little boy who listened to what his friends said,"

"You were not silly, you were trying to fit in, and you may not have went through the same as everyone else, but you still took drugs, you deserve to be heard the same as me,"

Frank and Susan share next, telling us their struggle. When they finish I take a deep breath, I might as well, Amelia shared, if she can do so can I.

"Umm, the summer before I started high school, I met a couple of guys through one of my cousins, he was on the baseball team, and because I was going to try to get on to it, I tagged along and they started injecting themselves with heroin, and edging me on, so I took it, and then I took it again, and next thing I know, I'm taking it everyday, all the time, I hardly remember my freshman year, then one night, I took it, and passed out on the bathroom floor, my mom came home from work, and found me, they said if she came 5 minutes later I would of died, and after that, I knew I couldn't put her through that, she had already lost my dad, I couldn't put her through that again, I nearly relapsed last night, one of my closest friends, and the girl I have feelings for freaked out in the middle of school, and got taken to hospital, they think she has schizophrenia, and it got to me, badly. But I went to my aunt, who I trust more than anything and she took the drugs off of me and talked me down."

"Thank you for sharing Henry, I hope you're friend is alright."


	11. Chapter 10 - cracks in the surface

**So not all of the kids are in this chapter as im trying to ease myself back into it. Sorry if your one didn't make it in :( Also im not sure how well this is going to flow at the moment as i took a break in-between writing this and the last chapter**

**Rachel Avery**

My leg is shaking uncontrollably, I'm such an idiot, why did I take that money from my mom, I knew she would of realised that it was missing, just for some pills I don't even need, but then again I spent most of it on alcohol, which is needed in my daily life. Leaning back into the couch in my Uncle Owen and Aunt Christina's I close my eyes, dropping my head back into the back of the couch.

"_Shut up, I know you want it." _Opening my eyes again, I run my hand through my hair.

"_Victor, please stop it, please."_

"_You want it, I know you do, I saw you at our games staring at me."_

"_I was cheering on my cousins" Sobbing I feel him push me further into the wall behind me._

Getting up I look into the office, where my uncle owen is working on paperwork. Quietly I head into the kitchen and open the alcohol cabinet, grabbing the first four bottles, shoving them into my bag, and open the backdoor, I slip out, leaving out the back gate and walking further into the woods, until I get to the lake me, Maria and Ella found in the summer. Sitting at the side of it I wrap my arms around my legs and lean my head down on my bare knees, which is when I realise i'm still in my pyjamas, a pair of shorts and a tank top, and it's cold.

Grabbing a bottle from next to me, I down about half of it, the liquid burning my throat, I'm half way through the second bottle when Maria sits down next to me, her pink hair curly and wild, and her bright blue eyes red-rimmed and dull. I hand her a bottle from next to me, which she takes readily.

**Maria Robbins-Torres**

Grabbing my phone I see 2 messages and checking them I breath a sigh, knowing they are all going to be about Ella or Maria.

**Ella- Told my Parents. Can we talk? xx**

**Uncle Owen- Have you seen Rach? She was here but she's gone xx**

Rolling my eyes, I text Owen, telling him I have an idea and will look, before texting Ella and telling her to meet me near the lake in half an hour. Heading down stairs I slip on a pair of shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"You're in you're Pyjamas,"

"And."

"Maria, what's wrong, why are you taking that tone with your mom,"

"She's not my mom," I say, looking at them for the first time, "You're not really anything to me, you didn't contribute the sperm, wasn't your egg, wasn't your body,"

"Maria!"

"And you don't really have the right to call yourself my mother either, so I'm going out, in my pyjamas, and I don't know when I'll be back,"

Grabbing a jacket I pull the door open and leave heading into the forest behind my house, as I get closer to the lake I see Rachel sitting there her hand sitting on a bottle of something, and when I drop down next to her, she hands me whiskey from her bag.

We don't exchange words, just sitting there drinking until Ella drops down next to me.

"They hate me," She says quietly, looking out across the lake.

"I told Callie she wasn't my mom,"

"Why?"

I shake my head, tears pricking my eyes.

"I can't go home," Rachel whispers, her voice hoarse.

"Me neither,"

"Same,"

"We can stay in the hut over there tonight, because I really can't go home, I can't look at them tonight," I say. We sit in silence, brought out of it a couple of hours later by Ella's phone, getting a phone call from her mom, she turns it off. And seconds later mine begins to ring, turning it off I shove it in my pocket.

"Can we head over to the hut, I'm kind of cold," Rachel whispers.

Nodding I stand up, losing my footing slightly, a mixture of the uneven ground and half bottle of vodka in my system, pulling up Ella, and Rachel we walk around the lake to the small hut at the other side, going in, so were hiding away from the world over night, kind of as it isn't very stable.

**Ella Grey-Sloan**

"Ella Meredith Grey-Sloan, what is going on?" My dad says in a quiet voice.

My breathing picks up as I begin to sob, and I turn around slowly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sinking down I collapse onto the stair behind me.

"Ella? Are you pregnant?"

I nod slightly, burying my head into my hands. I feel someone sit down next to me, and my mom's familiar scent hits me, before she wraps her skinny arms around me, and I bury my face into her chest.

"Oh my god," I hear her whisper slightly from above me.

"Who?" My dad asks, his voice tight.

I shrug, crying harder, disappointed in myself, I can't bring myself to look at them, and move away from my mom, standing up and walk down the stairs,pacing the entrance hall.

"HOw far along are you?" My mom asks quietly.

Shrugging again I look down, "Maybe 17 weeks, maybe 20, I don't really know, long enough to start showing," I whisper quietly.

"Lift up to jumper Ella,"

Taking a deep breath I curl my fingers around the bottom of my top and lift it slowly, looking away.

"Oh god, I'm going to phone Arizona and get her to give you an ultrasound," My dad says walking outside.

Bracing myself I look at my mom, her big brown eyes baring into me, looking scared.

"I'm sorry mom,"

"Why didn't you come to us Ella, you should've months ago, I didn't even know you had sex, was this the only guy,"

i shake my head, "There's been a lot, I just though, I don't know, maybe they would like me," I say shrugging, "I just wanted them to like me,"

"Ella I don't understand how you can be so stupid,"

Shaking my head I grab my phone and run out, ignoring my parents shouts.

**Sutton Grey-Shepherd**

"I thought this was a 48 hour stay? I've been here for longer than that," I complain as soon as my parents and 'team' walk into the room.

Sighing Uncle Alex sits at the edge of my bed, "Sutton you are still severely underweight and after what happened the other day, you're a danger to yourself,"

"That is bullshit, I want to go home, I promise I'll eat and stop cutting just let me go home, please,"

"Sutton it's not that easy, there are too many temptations at home," Aunt Arizona jumps in with.

"Their right honey, we can't keep you safe at home by ourselves right now, and you can't take care of yourself either, this is your best option,"

"I can't stay here anymore, it's driving me crazy, and you probably need the bed for the next family member when they drop, because it seems like everyone is. Please let me go home,"

"Sutton we wouldn't be doing our jobs if we release you at the moment, because whether you mean it or not you are a danger to yourself,"

"No I'm not, I'm fine!" I shout standing up and running my fingers through my hair.

"No Sutton you're not, you're sick and you need to stay here and get better," My mom says.

I feel tears prick my eyes as I begin to pace the floor in front of the window, feeling my heart began to beat erratically and my breathing became uneven, stopping with my back to my family, I lean against the wall closing my eyes, as black spots swim around my vision.

"Sutton? Sutton, what's wrong?" I don't know who says it, but i'm too focused on keeping myself standing to answer. I need to prove to them that I'm really okay, I NEED to get home.

Leaning more weight onto the wall I close my eyes, trying to get air into my lungs.

"Arizona, Alex what's wrong with her?" I hear a male voice say, my dad I think.

"Because her body has been starved of vital nutrients, she's weak and her body isn't coping with her pacing and panic rising, which is causing her to feel physically drained, can someone please put her back in bed before she collapses," Female, Arizona.

Next thing I know an arm goes around my back and another behind my knees, picking me up. I'm placed on the bed, feeling someone behind me and inhaling my dad's scent I bury myself into his shirt and finally breakdown, sobbing into his chest, "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry,"

"It's not your fault Sutton, I'm sorry we didn't see that you needed our help,"

**Imogen Hunt**

"Hey Dylan," I say seeing my cousin in the waiting room of the psych ward with Uncle Jackson.

"Hey Imogen, what you doing here?"

"I have an appointment," I mumble, my mom stroking my back.

We chat for the 10 minutes were sitting there, pretending we're not away to talk to people about suicide and voices, before Connie comes up to us, and tells me to follow her.

Sitting in the armchair near the door I look around the room, taking in the colourful pictures on the wall, obviously drawn by kids, and toys in one corner. She sits on the couch across from me, a file on her lap.

"Good morning Imogen, how are you?"

"I'm alright,"

"Okay, what's been happening since the last time we spoke?"

"Just, the same as usual," I say, suddenly cursing myself for setting up this appointment.

'_Stupid little girl, you're PAthetic,' _Reaching my hand up to my ear, I begin to rub it lightly.

"Talk to me Imogen, what's going on,"

'_It's a trap,"_

"Imogen, I promise you, you're safe here,"

"Am I crazy?"

"No, but I believe you're sick, tell me what is happening right now,"

"Their saying this is a trap, and they keep telling me my family are trying to kill me, but my parents wouldn't hurt me, would they? Or my aunts or uncles, they wouldn't, but they keep saying it and I don't know what to believe anymore," I'm rambling, and feel myself begin to panic.

"Okay Imogen, no one is trying to hurt you okay, but you need to stop scratching your ear like that, you still have stitches in and they will burst,"

I don't realising I'm doing it, and bring my hand down, clenching them together in my lap.

"Okay, good girl. I believe you have paranoid schizophrenia,"

"You think I'm crazy,"

"No, I don't. It's a real illness, and a scary one, now I can help, I want to see you once a week, and I'm going to prescribe medication for it as well, we have half an hour left, so for the next 20 I want to go over coping techniques then I'll need to talk to your parents."

We talk for the remanding time before my dad slips into the room leaning next to my chair.

"Dr. Hunt, good to see you again,"

"Hello Connie, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, after talking with Imogen, I believe she has Paranoid schizophrenia, and would like to prescribe her medication to deal with it," My dad places his hand on my shoulder, and the other hand smoothes over my hair. "But it's up to you if she takes them,"

"If you believe it's for the best then, yes. What are you prescribing her?"

"Their are 3 I have in mind, I could use Haldol, Prolixin or Navane, Navane is a pill you take orally, Haldol and Prolixin are an Injection, it's up to you what one we try,"

"What do you recommend, and what are the side effects of them?" Typical. My dad doctoring it all up.

"They all work in different patients, I prefer Haldol because it's a quick release, and you can see the effects quickly, all of them have similar side effects but they are not common, tics, tremors, desensitisation, if any of them are present if you get in touch with me I'll be able to prescribe medication to try and stop them"

"Okay, Imogen, are you okay with a injection medication?" My dad says looking down at me.

I nod slightly, shifting in the seat, and looking away. _They think you're crazy, you're not worth the bother. _I go to reach my hand up to my ear, but my dad catches it, holding it in both hands.

"Okay, then I will prescribe that, you do get long-acting ones but I want to see how you react to it first, so I'll give you the short release one, which I want you to take 3mg of every 4 hours, Dr. Hunt can I trust you and your wife to keep an eye on her over the next few days or should I admit her?"

"We've got her," HE says wrapping an arm around my shoulders and taking the prescription.

**Hannah Shepherd**

"Hannah are you ready?" I hear my mom shout from downstairs as I am straightening my hair.

"Nearly, I need 5 minutes mom,"

"We need to be at court in half an hour,"

Sighing I turn of my straightners and slip on a pair of navy pumps and grab a cream cardigan before heading downstairs. "Do I look like a hardened criminal?" I ask walking into the family room.

"No you look good, let's go, we're meeting Calvin and his moms there," My mom tells me standing up.

The drive over is tense and I can sit still, shifting in my seat, causing my mom to glance at me.

As soon as we get to the courthouse I throw the door open and fly up the steps to Calvin.

"Hannah," He nods as I get close to him.

"Are you okay, I'm so sorry. If I knew this was going to happen I would of made you do it, it was a stupid idea,"

"Oh well, nothing we can do about it now Hannah, let's just see what happens in here. And anyway it might of been a stupid idea, but it was for a good reason,"

"You're amazing Calvin,"

"Have you spoke to Allison?"

"I got her at school on Friday, she was upset I didn't come to her, and that she didn't notice, but she still loves me and is sitting with her fingers crossed and is hoping the verdict is a light one,"

"Okay you two come on we need to go," Aunt Callie says walking up to us.

Taking a deep breath I grab Calvin's hand and we follow our moms into the courtroom.


End file.
